


Beauty is in the Eye of Camilla

by CTFMeister



Series: Beauty is in the Eye of Camilla [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A TON of Camillas, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Gender Bender, Male to Female, Mass Transformation, Selfcest, Transformation, Twinning, Twins, Yuri, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Corrin's army has finally defeated Anankos, the war is over, and everything is well for Camilla. That is, before she finds out that her dear Corrin has been stolen by Hinoka and all of her siblings are married to filthy Hoshidans. Alone and betrayed, she falls into a depressive haze where she doesn't know what to do. But luckily for her, it seems Camilla has found a unique solution to all of her problems in the form of magic that can transform other people into copies of herself.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Marx | Xander, Camilla/Camilla (Fire Emblem), Elise/Ryoma (Fire Emblem), Hinoka/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Leon | Leo/Sakura
Series: Beauty is in the Eye of Camilla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014261
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. A New Camilla Rises

The sun beamed down brightly upon long dusty flats of the Astral Plane, a strange pocket dimension with a different flow of time. Throughout his whole campaign, the courageous prince Corrin and his army had used this place as a base to relax and recharge after every battle. Despite the fact that their fight against the corrupted Anankos and their reconquest of Valla had been a success, all of their countries continued to boil with turmoil, forcing Corrin and his band to remain united for just a while longer. Well, at least that was _one_ of the reasons why their group was still together.

“Ohhh my darling Corrin~ I’m soooo happy we defeated that big mean dragon~”

Right in the middle of the Astral Plane, within a balcony atop the large castle that Corrin called home, the white-haired draconic prince currently found himself being very close with his sexy and voluptuous Nohrian big sister Camilla. As the two sat on a quaint cement bench surrounded by an array of well-kept flowers, the woman basically threw herself onto Corrin, her arms wrapped tightly around his body while her busty breasts smooshed against his face. Meanwhile, Corrin sat completely still while a bright red blush colored his pale face. Sitting awkwardly and with his arms by his sides, the poor prince was completely powerless to do anything else.

“Now that this awful war is over, the two of us can finally return to Nohr!” Camilla lovingly nuzzled Corrin, rubbing her breasts all over his face.

“Hrmm- Ah-! Um...” Corrin stuttered, finding it a bit hard to talk with two giant orbs of flesh pushing against his mouth. “B-Big sister... About that-”

“You god damn big titted bitch!”

Before Corrin could finish speaking though, a loud raspy scream interrupted the two’s private time together. Camilla’s body perked up away from Corrin, her face turning towards the sound with a suspicious expression. That voice! Camilla recognized it very clearly. It filled her with utter disdain and disgust, making her narrow her eyes with anger. And it belonged to no one other than...

“Princess Hinoka...” Camilla glared at the red-headed princess before her, possessively hugging Corrin even more tightly.

“You get your stinking hands off him!” Hinoka yelped back, furiously marching towards her.

Camilla stared at the tomboyish Pegasus Knight with an air of mistrust. The two had been forced to work together in order to defeat a corrupted elder dragon god, but now that their common enemy had been stricken, the only thing keeping them from killing each other right now was the white-haired prince with his face full of breasts. Camilla simply didn’t like how friendly and kind Hinoka was towards her family members, like all the tension from their decade of war had simply disappeared. There was just something about how close Hinoka and Corrin were that didn’t sit well with Camilla.

“And why should I?” Camilla asked dismissively. “Corrin is my sweetest, most precious little brother. I’ll hug and caress him as much as I want!”

“Grrr...! You’re not ‘just hugging him’, you’re straight up harassing him!” Hinoka barked angrily, crossing her arms with hate. “Pushing your breasts onto Corrin like some sort of harlot!”

“The way in which I show love to my brother is none of your business!” Camilla replied in a defensive tone.

“It definitely is my business!” Hinoka grumbled loudly, pushing her face closer and closer to Camilla’s. They were like two alpha dogs fighting for territory, neither looking to back down until one of them was hurt.

“How?” Camilla pushed her face forward, accepting Hinoka’s challenge without second thought.

A wicked smile crossed upon Hinoka’s lips. The red-haired royal shot a knowing look towards Corrin. The prince’s eyes bolted wide open in shock as he realized what she was about to do. “Hinoka no!!!” He sprang up in an attempt to stop her.

“Because Corrin and I are getting married!” Unfortunately, he was too late. For before the prince could even escape from Camilla’s grip, Hinoka had already dropped the bombshell before the unsuspecting woman.

Camilla’s eyes instantly widened with a mix of panic and disbelief. She quickly stood up from her seat, her hands finally releasing Corrin from his constraints as anxiety seized her body. “Y-You’re lying! Y-Y-You two can’t marry, you’re s-siblings!”

“Heh...” Hinoka gave a smug chuckle. She looked over the dreading Camilla in absolute victory, finally proud to have put the purple-haired vixen in her place. “Actually, Corrin and I aren’t related in the slightest, so there’s absolutely no problems with our union.”

A wave of dizziness came upon Camilla, causing her to teeter with vertigo. It was as if her entire world was crumbling down beneath her feet. Had her Corrin really been taken away? Had the wonderful little brother she’d lovingly doted on for so many years been stolen from right between her fingers? And by that Hoshidan bitch no less?!

It had to be a lie, some sort of mistake. There was no way her sweet Corrin would choose to marry such a vile woman instead of her. “C-Corrin... Corrin!” Camilla looked towards the draconic prince with desperation. “I-It’s not true, r-right? Please tell me it’s not true!!!”

Corrin looked away from Camilla in sorrow, completely unable to face his big sister’s expectant expression earnestly. “I-I’m sorry Camilla...”

“No...” Camilla’s eyes pulsated with intense emotions. “NO!” She stepped away from the pair, as a rampant feeling of betrayal began to fill her body. “How could you?!?! Ever since you were I child in that big lonely fortress, I’ve been the one who’s pampered you-! I’ve been the one that’s showered you in love! Why was it that you married her?!?!”

“Camilla...” Corrin sighed. “You’re a very kind woman and an absolutely fantastic big sister, but... That’s all I see you as. My big sister.” Corrin slid closer to Hinoka, wrapping his hand around her waist lovingly. “With Hinoka though, I feel a real connection. My heart beats faster when I’m around her, and the world seems much more alive and fun. I think- No, I’m sure I’m in love with her.”

The couple stuck closer to each other, light blushes appearing upon both of their faces. From the expressions they bore, it was blatantly clear that their words were genuine. Their disgustingly sweet show of affection churned Camilla’s stomach like nothing else.

The enraged Nohrian princess grinded her teeth in anger, her hands curling into fists and nails digging into her skin with so much force it became beet red. Though she reasoned through the information she was given, though she tried her best to comprehend where she had gone wrong, Camilla simply couldn’t understand why it was that he’d chosen that red-haired bitch over her. Camilla was ten times more attractive than Hinoka, with enormous breasts and a giant jiggling ass. So how could he be attracted to that gross, flat, charmless tomboy?! It didn’t make sense, it just didn’t! Unless...

Camilla’s eyes opened wide as a sudden realization came upon her. “Oh, I know what’s going on here!” She pointed towards Hinoka with anger in her face. “You’ve brainwashed my Corrin with your horrid subterfuge! Just so you can take over Nohr with diplomacy! Damn dirty Hoshidans! Always sneaking around like ninjas, never fighting fair... If you wanna take my Cor- er, country, then fight me using your real strength!” The purple-haired woman stepped forward, looking down upon Hinoka with murderous intent.

Both Corrin and Hinoka stared at Camilla in confusion, neither having any idea of what she was talking about. They stood there totally frozen, stuck in place as the maddened bull slowly approached them. From the look on her face, it seemed she was totally serious as well. Clinging on to each other closely, the couple gulped. Nothing they said now would calm her down. Someone was definitely getting hurt soon.

“What’s all the commotion here?!”

Before any terrible fight started though, a loud and manly commanding voice rang out, as a group of blonde royals stepped onto the balcony. Camilla’s expression gleamed brightly as she laid eyes upon them. “Elise! Leo! Xander!” She screamed happily. “I’m so glad you three are here!” Quickly dashing away from Corrin and Hinoka, Camilla clung close to the group in desperate need for support.

“You guys won’t believe what I just discovered!” Camilla spoke in an inflammatory tone, gazing towards Hinoka with hatred. “The filthy Hoshidans are trying to steal our Corrin again!!!”

All of the Nohrian siblings looked at Camilla with truly perplexed expressions, staring at her as if she’d gone insane. Little Elise scanned the room in search of some more context, and as her eyes fell upon the couple of Corrin and Hinoka, they burst wide with excitement.

The adorable Cinnamon Bun looked back up to her sister happily. “Oh, you mean Corrin’s and Hinoka’s marriage?” Elise asked with an innocent face. “It’s super great, isn’t it!?!”

“W-What?!” Camilla staggered back with horror.

“Damn it, Elise!” Leo smacked the back of Elise’s head with annoyance. “Why did you tell her?!”

“Ah-!” Elise gasped as she realized her mistake, her hands flying to cover her clumsy mouth. “Oops!”

“W-Wait-!” Camilla stuttered, her breath starting to quicken. “Y-You guys knew?! Why didn’t you do anything?!? Why didn’t you tell me about it!?!?!”

Leo let out a loud tired sigh, an expression of disappointment apparent on his face. “This is exactly why we didn’t tell you, big sister.” He calmly explained. “Because we knew you would start going berserk.”

“Of course I would freak out Leo!” Camilla angrily shot back. “The Hoshidans are our mortal enemies! They want to destroy us! So, there’s no doubt I would object to invite them into our house!”

“Aw big sister... They’re not so bad!” Elise tried her best to cheer Camilla up. “We’ve all become really close with the Hoshidan royal family! In fact...”

The girl slowly rose her left hand up, presenting it to Camilla. The purple-haired princess’ jaw dropped as her eyes settled on Elise’s ring finger, which glimmered brightly as a golden ring was gently tucked around its length. A bright golden ring with Hoshidan inscriptions. Her eyes quickly darted towards Leo’s left hand. And though he tried to hide it, she could clearly find the shimmer of yet another golden ring with nothing but unintelligible Hoshidan words.

Confusion and terror slowly filling her mind, Camilla started stumbling back towards the castle. Her vision was foggy, the sound of her heartbeat ringing loudly within her ears. Her breathing quickened considerably, hyperventilating as if her lungs weren’t getting enough air. It felt as if Camilla was being swallowed by a black hole, her entire reality crumbling around her. Losing any sort of balance, the woman tripped and fell onto the ground unceremoniously, her armor clanging against the cold stone floor. Had her family really betrayed her? Had they all been tricked by the Hoshidan dogs as well?

“Camilla please...”

Camilla’s train of thought was abruptly interrupted as the roaring masculine voice of Xander rang through her ears. The woman turned upwards to look at him. His expression had morphed into a faint smile, as his left hand extended downwards to try and help her get up.

“I know it’s hard to understand.” He continued. “Before, I truly hated the Hoshidans with all my heart, just like you. But after spending time with them... I’ve realized, these people really aren’t so bad.”

Before Camilla extended her hand to accept Xander’s help, her eyes flew towards his ring finger. Just like with her other siblings, there was yet another golden ring safely wrapped around it. This one had a proud Nohrian crest and the pristine appearance of quality Nohrian jewelry. But Camilla knew. Despite not having the same mother, Xander and her had been awfully close ever since they had been children. The fact that Xander hadn’t talked to Camilla about it could only mean one thing.

“Don’t touch me, you filthy back-stabber!” Camilla spat with contempt, flicking Xander’s hand away from her. She slowly stood up from the ground on her own, dusting her clothes from any dirt. Face permanently morphed into one of pure hatred, she stared at her own siblings with disappointment. “You’re all disgusting traitors! You’ve doomed the future of Nohr! I never want to see any of you ever again!”

Without uttering another word, Camilla quickly began to march away from the scene. The further she was from them, the faster she went, until Camilla had burst into a full-on sprint. Soon, a myriad of tears began to pour down her eyes, dribbling down her face and totally ruining her make up. She didn’t want to turn back and see them one last time. Both because she didn’t want to see their expressions, and because she didn’t want them to see hers.

Particles of dust floated around randomly in the sunlight, drifting about the strips of rays that sneaked through the curtains and lightly illuminated the confines of Camilla’s damp room. It was midday, as the Astral Plane’s sun beat down towards the castle with intensity. And yet Camilla’s room found itself in a state of almost utter darkness. The floors to her quarters were an absolute mess. Bottles of alcohol were scattered all about, along with empty trays of food and liquid that stained deep into the soft carpets. Camilla’s proudly kept dressers were in a state of disarray, with most of her clothes yanked off and piling on the ground, either ripped apart or covered in muck. Her bed was very disheveled, covers strewn all about and most of her pillows gone who knows where. And as for the owner of the room herself, the purple-haired woman was currently sitting on the floor with one hand leaning onto her bed and the other one holding onto an empty wine bottle as the light buzz of a terrible hangover wracked her brain.

To say Camilla had not taken the news well would be an understatement. It had been three weeks already since Camilla had learned of her siblings’ betrayal and she still felt as depressed as the day she found out. Ever since then, the woman had locked herself in her room and refused to leave. No matter who came or how they tried to convince her, Camilla had adamantly insisted to remain in her room until she knew how to deal with this situation. And stay she did, for Camilla did not step one foot outside of her quarters in three whole weeks. Food, water and anything she desired was delivered to her by her retainers. She didn’t even leave to go to the bathroom, meaning that she had not taken a bath in quite a long time. Doing her necessities had proved hard as well, though she made do with a bucket and some bottles. It was not a comfortable way of living, but Camilla preferred it over having to interact with those treacherous traitors ever again!

...

...

A sigh escaped Camilla’s lips, her eyes blinking with tiredness while the wine glass slipped from her hands and onto the floor. No, this wasn’t a sustainable lifestyle in the slightest. Camilla was living in pure misery. She knew she was being unreasonable and stubborn but... She just felt so hurt. The fact that her all of her siblings had married without letting her know was extremely upsetting. And what of the people of Nohr? With such a decision, her siblings had surrendered their allegiances to a country that despised them. Who would be able to stand up for the nation of Nohr if all its royalty were in bed with the enemy? Who would save Nohr?!

More strikingly though, even now Camilla failed to understand how her darling Corrin had chosen that Hoshidan bitch over her. Camilla had always prided herself not only on her physical appearance but also on her ability to seduce any kind of man. She’d worked hard on her body and endlessly trained her techniques, developing into the heart-throbbing vixen was known as throughout Nohr. And yet, it hadn’t worked a smidge on Corrin. Though she’d always constantly shower him with all her love and affection, in the end he wound up embracing the love of another woman. A much uglier and less charming woman.

Yet another sigh escaped Camilla’s mouth, her head rolling against her bed as her brain was wracked with terrible pain. These thoughts had consistently plagued Camilla for three entire weeks and still she had no answer. No matter how hard she tried, Camilla simply couldn’t come up with a solution to her problems. Her mind just kept going around and around in circles for a meaningless fix for a problem she could not resolve. If only she could instantly wipe away this reality and live in a world only populated with people that understood her...But she couldn’t. As bad as her current situation was, Camilla was stuck in this reality and she had to deal with it.

Deciding she’d spent enough time wasting away on the floor, the purple-haired woman slowly rose from the ground. Her legs and arms trembled with aching pain, whether from lack of use or because she’d slept in an awkward position she didn’t know. Her gaze slowly scanned across the room, her expression morphing into one of awe and disgust at how much of a disaster she’d turned it into, until they landed upon the large mirror she kept inside.

As soon as Camilla’s eyes landed upon her reflection, they shot wide with shock. Staring back at her was no longer the sexy, plump and beautiful Camilla she knew. Instead, she looked like some sort of ugly hermit witch. Her skin was extremely pale, her body now much thinner most likely due to some type of malnutrition. Her hair had grown into a bundle of purple shrubby and sticky clumps while gross body hair was sprouting from her legs and armpits. Even her clothes hadn’t been spared, covered in all sort of strangely colored splotches and hanging off her thinning body. And her face! Her face-! What had once been the beacon of womanliness had now been reduced to its lowest points, as all of her prim beautiful features were crushed by tiredness and lack of care.

In Camilla’s utter bout of depression, she’d let go of the one aspect of herself she took care of more than anything else, her beautiful body. This disgusting creature in her reflection sickened her to the highest degree. All of her efforts, all of her hard work, they’d all been wiped away as if they meant nothing. Camilla groaned with desperation. What a terrible fate she’d been stricken with. Not only had the Hoshidans stolen her Corrin, now they’d also taken away her beautiful womanly figure. Could she even sink any lower? At this point things were so bad that they couldn’t possibly get any better. She might as well just-

_Knock Knock!_

Before Camilla could finish her thought though, her attention was caught by a loud knocking at her door.

“Hey, Lady Camilla!” The loud raspy voice of Camilla’s red-haired retainer range through the door. “It’s me, Selena! A-And Beruka’s here too!” Though the tiny blue-headed girl did not say a word, Camilla could feel her presence beside Selena.

“We were just wondering how you were doing...” Selena spoke with a little bit of sadness in her tone. But there was no response. Though the girl wanted to speak with the princess she so adored, to cheer her up and bring her back to her former glory, no matter what Selena said, she would never get any sort of response. It only made sense, really. What could she even say to a woman that was suffering with so much angst?

“Ah!” Her eyes sparkled up as a topic of discussion came to mind.” Y-You know, today is a pretty important day! Lord Corrin is going to-” Her sentence was cut short as Beruka’s glaring eyes pierced into Selena’s soul. The red-headed girl gulped loudly, realizing what a terrible mistake she was about to commit.

“Err-! N-Never mind that- Umm...” Selena stuttered loudly. She was trying her best, she really was. But it was hard to maintain a cheery façade after so many days of unsuccessful assistance. The tired girl sighed. “Look, Lady Camilla. We both know you’ve been going through a lot these past few weeks. And though we couldn’t possibly understand what it’s been like, I- _We_ are very worried about you. We miss you.”

Camilla slowly brought her hand up towards her chest. Despite how stubborn and inconsiderate she’d been, both of her darling retainers continued to treat her with the utmost of care. Of all the visitors she’d received, they had been the only ones to make sure to check on her every day. They’d bring her food, water and even help with anything else without so much as asking for thanks. Camilla could tell these two wonderful girls truly did care about her. Her beautiful, wonderful retainers... Though she still felt absolutely atrocious, she at least owed a little bit of relief to their sorrows.

“Locking yourself in your room like that isn’t healthy. So please, why don’t we go out for a while today? All the other royals should be busy, so I don’t think we’ll see them. We could go to the fields, the bathhouse, the library-”

_Cachunk- Creeak..._

Without any warning, the door handle to Camilla’s room slowly turned open. Both Selena and Beruka stepped back in surprise, their arms closely together while their eyes stared in wonder at the opening door. And as they held their breath, out of the shadows walked out their very beloved Lady.

“The library sounds wonderful...” Camilla murmured with a smile, speaking face to face with another human for the first time in weeks.

“Lady Camilla!” The two lovely retainers happily exclaimed in unison. Arms flinging forward, they both bolted towards their purple-haired lady to give her a big warm hug. Although as soon as their noses caught a whiff of Camilla’s unnatural scent they stopped in their tracks, bodies completely paralyzed from the disgusting reek.

“Oh-! Eugh!” Selena yelped with disgust, holding her nose shut with two fingers. Beruka showed a similar kind of aversion, though in a much quieter manner. “Yeah- Ummm- I think we should take a little stop at the bathhouse first.” Selena added, though she continued to smile, as she and Beruka felt bliss from seeing Camilla once more.

It didn’t take long for the three to arrive at the library after a quick stop by the bathhouse and a good shower. The trio stepped forth into the enormous library of the Astral Plane, shelves upon shelves of books stacked up high into the sky around them. Both Selena and Beruka seemed to be in very high spirits. Selena would eagerly lead the other two forward, prattling on and on about whatever topic came to her head. Beruka meanwhile, simply clung close to Camilla’s side, quietly but firmly holding onto the woman’s hand with her own like a child. Camilla on the other hand, remained uncharacteristically quiet. Though she bore a gentle smile for her two retainers, she was having trouble keeping the sense of angst that afflicted her inside.

“Alright, here we are!” Selena exclaimed loudly as they reached the middle of the library. The couple of people around gave her nasty looks, but the red-head didn’t even give them a modicum of attention. “Now Lady Camilla, what would you like to read about? Whatever you want, I’ll find it and bring it to you instantly!”

Camilla continued to beam with a hurt smile. “Ahh...” She sighed. “I’m not quite sure Selena... Why don’t you two pick something out for me?”

“Aha! That’s a perfect idea!” Selena chuckled confidently. “And I know just the thing! Whenever I go through a bad breakup, the thing I absolutely love to read about is fashion! I mean, what better way to get over a stupid boy than to reinvent your style and make yourself look prettier so the idiot regrets ever leaving you!”

“What!?” Beruka suddenly yelped out, her tiny face morphed into a scowling expression. Letting go of Camilla’s hand, the angry little assassin slowly walked up towards Selena. “Lady Camilla doesn’t want to read about something stupid like fashion! She wants to read about something useful, like weapons! It’s the best way to destress.”

“Eww! What kind of girl likes to read about weapons?!” Selena shot back with disgust. She stepped towards Beruka, accepting the smaller girl’s challenge. “Normal girls like Lady Camilla love to read about dresses and keep up with the latest fashions. I mean, what is even the point of reading about weapons? You just swing them around and hit people! What more is there to look into?!”

“You’re wrong!” Beruka spat angrily, standing on her tip toes to confront Selena. “Reading about weapons gives you all sorts of insight on how to use them! Reading about fashion is just boring!”

“Perhaps to you, since you’re dressed like a piece of charcoal!” Selena pressed her forehead against Beruka’s, their eyes angrily glaring at each other. “Camilla wants to read about fashion!”

“Weapons!”

“FASHION!!”

“WEAPONS!!!”

“FINE!” Selena relented, turning her face away from the heated Beruka. “Why don’t we let Lady Camilla decide what she wants to read about?”

“Fine!” Beruka pouted angrily, crossing her arms as she looked away from Selena.

“So, Lady Camilla, what do you want to read about?” Selena asked, turning towards the purple haired princess. “Fashion or weapons?”

...

...

However, there was no response. In fact, there was no Camilla at all! For the spot where Camilla had once been standing was now entirely empty. Selena and Beruka began to look around the library, trying to catch a glimpse of where their Lord had gone to.

“L-Lady Camilla?”

But there was no trace of her in sight.

Eyes hazed with sorrow and body wobbling left and right, Camilla aimlessly meandered through the halls of the library. While her two retainers were busy arguing with each other over which book to present to their lord, the poor Nohrian princess had fallen into yet another depressive daze. That momentous event that occurred 3 weeks ago played over and over in her mind, a painful reminder of her terrible fate. The vivid emotions she felt in that moment of betrayal palpitated in her heart, filling her with misery. Though the woman knew she had to move on, that she could not live this way forever, the pain of memory shackled her down to a state that was barely conscious. In this manner, the once proud Nohrian princess wandered about the gigantic library without any thought, unknowing and uncaring about where she went. That is, until she arrived at a strange corner of the library she’d never seen before.

Finally snapping from her momentary disorientation, Camilla looked around this odd section of the library she currently found herself in with curiosity. Unlike the rest of the room, this quaint little corner lacked any form of illumination, with the sunlight that poured from a nearby window serving as its only light source. It was tucked away between two gigantic shelves, and in the middle a stack of tables blocked the entrance, as if no one was meant to go inside. Not that this seemed to dissuade Camilla, for her interest had been sufficiently piqued that she began to push past the clutter and delved deeper into the corner.

Once inside the mysterious dark opening, Camilla scanned the strange place she’d discovered. It was a tiny little room, barely able to fit a couple of tables and some chairs. There were all sorts of odd books adorning its shelves, written in many unknown foreign languages Camilla had never heard of. However, one particular book took Camilla’s attention. It was a large radiant blue tome that sat at the end of a table, beside an unlit candle and a body long dusty mirror that was covered up with a dirty rag. Despite being left in a dark dingy corner, the book’s cover shimmered brightly in the dark, almost as if the book itself was glowing. The sparling trinket glimmered in Camilla’s eyes, shining and beaming like it was calling to her. Well... She did come to the library to read so... Checking this out wouldn’t be a bad idea, right?

Without even an ounce of inhibition, Camilla quickly sat down on a chair beside the book. She lit up the nearby candle and curiously stared at the tome’s covers. ‘The Magic of Twinning’ were the words displayed on its cover. That last word specifically bounced about Camilla’s mind for a bit. What could it mean? Though Camilla knew nothing regarding what this book was about, a strange desire urged her onwards. With her hand gently flicking onto the cover, Camilla opened the book and began eagerly reading up its contents.

‘Are you tired of people behaving in stupid, nonsensical ways? Are you tired of having them lie, trick, abuse and even betray you? Well, worry no more, for “The Magic of Twinning” will finally get everyone the way you want them to act! The way _you_ would act. With just a little bit of magic, effortlessly transform anyone you want into a copy of you! They’ll not only look like you, they’ll think and act like you too! Don’t bother dealing with horrible people ever again! Because after all, there’s no better company than yourself~’

As Camilla read on and on the contents of the book, her excitement steadily started growing. Magic that could turn other people into copies of you... Could such a thing really be possible?! Camilla had never thought about it before, but the more details she digested about the idea, the more interested she became. This unfathomably powerful magic... It was the only thing that could solve all of her problems! Not only could she easily break her siblings free of their brainwashing and make them realize their mistakes, but she could also turn those filthy Hoshidans against themselves! The only way Camilla could save Nohr from utter destruction now was by transforming her family into clones of herself!

It wasn’t that Camilla was a completely narcissistic maniac and that she thought that only she could help Nohr. The problem was that things had gotten so bad, this _had to be_ the only option. Besides, after what she’d just gone through, not having to deal with other people’s crap sounded plain wonderful. She’d finally have someone she could understand, someone that would make sense. And... She wouldn’t have to be alone anymore~ Corrin’s rejection left a big hole in the woman’s heart, one that would not be easily filled. So, to have someone that would completely empathize and care for her by her side was the thing Camilla desired the most at this moment.

Eyes flaring with intensity, Camilla continued to eagerly flip through the pages of the book in search of this legendary spell. The book glowed vividly within her hands, little bolts of magic already pulsing into her fingertips. She flipped and she flipped, passing page after page as her fingers flicked about with increasing velocity totally unable to contain her growing excitement. Soon, Camilla wasn’t even reading the book, skimming over details and warnings all so she could arrive to-

The spell! Sparkling as bright as the sun, Camilla’s eyes beamed with pure exhilaration as she stared down at the page containing the mythical spell. Its paper flared up in a godly glow, each letter glittering like gold. Without a second thought, Camilla excitedly chanted the words on the page, her heart beating rapidly at the thought of her new powers. Time remained still for a second, Camilla holding her breath expectantly while the book continued to glow. And then-

_PHHHSSSSSS!!!_

A large bolt of pure white light blasted from inside the book, smacking Camilla square in the face. The woman jolted back with pain, her whole body pushed back and upwards as she was forced onto her feet from the impact. The shockwave was so large that even the room around her was affected, as the chair Camilla sat on was propelled backwards and while the rag covering the nearby mirror was effortlessly blown away. Eyes closed, Camilla whimpered and grunted as she felt a strange magical energy fill her body. It was like she had been struck directly with a lightning bolt of Thoron, electricity and static coursing through every part of her body.

Soon, the bolt of lightning disappeared, the book it came from growing dull and colorless as its magic was sapped away. Eyes closed and groaning mildly, Camilla lifted her hand towards her head and rubbed her forehead. She felt different, like an odd heat had come upon her whole body. But it wasn’t bad. Her every muscle twitched with static as unknown magic flowed through her veins. In fact, she actually felt kind of good. Kind of... Powerful~

As the strange surge of energy coursed through Camilla’s blood, her clothes slowly began to evaporate. From her toes up to her head, every bit of fabric and armor that adorned her body slowly disintegrated into nothingness, until the purple-haired lady was left entirely buck naked within the tiny library room. Strangely enough, Camilla didn’t seem to mind one bit. Quite the opposite actually. Now free from the restraints of clothing, Camilla felt fully liberated of any sort of mental chains that held her back. Though one odd final affliction occupied her mind, as her body was bombarded with an all-encompassing heat.

Every inch of Camilla’s skin tingled with a quivering itch, her muscles and inner mass shifting and churning like damp clay. It felt like her body was becoming malleable, as if her insides were drifting along to the commands of some unknown source. Her body slowly started to swell, belly fattening up and limbs growing thicker as Camilla was slowly brought back from the throes of malnutrition into her deliciously curvy and voluptuous state. Her hair became curlier and puffier, regaining its purple shine and becoming as soft and silky as ever. Finally, her face, which had been wracked with lack of sleep, no sort of care, and a cascade of stress, was instantly lifted up, her skin turning soft and smooth while her every feature was rejuvenated. In just a matter of seconds, all the damage that Camilla had done to her body over the course of three isolated weeks had been completely erased, leaving her exactly like the bombshell she used to be.

Not content with merely returning Camilla to her former glory though, the woman’s body continued to morph and distort. Camilla’s heaving breasts slowly started bulging outwards, their tremendous circumference wobbling as they filled up with further fat. Her tits grew and grew with mass, getting heavier and plumper by the second until her enormous fat orbs were almost twice as big as her head. Down in her backside, her two round asscheeks followed the same procedure, filling out Camilla’s butt with plump delicious girth. Her legs thickened, hips widening and waist thinning to give Camilla the sexiest most exaggerated hourglass shape the world had ever seen. Camilla’s body was changing before her eyes. However, the woman felt no sort of dread or fear. The only thing she felt was a shivering arousal as her mouth released a myriad of ecstatic moans.

Once all the changes had been finalized and the odd sensations left Camilla’s body, the overwhelmed woman merely panted loudly with exhaustion. Yes, her body was no longer throbbing with foreign sensations, but the intensity of her transformation had been so large that her body was still weary nonetheless. The unexpected feeling had been a tough change, though not an unwelcome one. Now that she was done, Camilla felt much more energized. She felt so confident, she felt so powerful, she felt so...

“Sexy~” Camilla’s sultry voice rang out into the empty room, now completely devoid of that hopeless intonation from before.

Eyes wandering onto her new expanded figure, Camilla’s hands slowly began to slide down the curve of her form, hungrily groping at her body. Her nipples started stiffening while her pussy quivered with delight, copious amounts of excited fluids already dripping down her leg. The burning desire that seared in her loins was so powerful soon the woman couldn’t help but start lustfully rubbing her body, her hands slipping down to squeeze her enlarged tits and massage her gushing mound. For some unexplained reason, Camilla’s body was growing hot with arousal. And the more she observed her body, the more her lust grew, the more she felt the need to squeeze and touch it. It was an intense sensation of attraction that Camilla had never felt before.

Camilla couldn’t help but let out a loud unwitting moan into the empty library as her fingers greedily caressed at her skin. Where was this uncontrollable lust coming from? And why did it feel so good~? Of all the times she’d felt any time of sexual stimulation, this had to be the best. No man had ever been able to make Camilla feel as good as the way she was currently plunging her fingers deep within her hungering cunt. Camilla’s eyes flittered back in arousal, completely unable to stay still as her brain was drowned in pleasure. They floated about the room aimlessly, jumping from object to object until a bright glimmer caught their attention.

The woman’s gaze focused towards the source of the glimmer, which seemed to be coming from the full-length mirror beside her. And as her eyes slowly scanned her own reflection, they grew wide in shock. Her hands instantly stopped dead in their tracks, her whole body completely frozen in surprise. The person staring back at Camilla through the mirror was the same old busty purple-haired woman Camilla had always been, perhaps a bit bustier and curvier. But there was something else there, something Camilla couldn’t quite wrap her finger around. She was... She was-!

She was beautiful. Camilla was utterly and absolutely beautiful. From her gigantic ass to her massive breasts, her pretty hair and even her prim face, every part of Camilla’s body sparkled with attractive brilliance. Of course, the princess had always known that her figure was considered very desirable. However, Camilla had never expected to feel this type of desire towards her own body. Unable to break her gaze away from her figure, Camilla bit her lip as she lustfully stared at her own reflection. She carefully observed the way her obscene breasts clung down from her body, her pink nipples pulsating with lust. Her sight slowly slid down the curve of her body, eating up all of her supple fat and soft mass. Her pupils focused on her throbbing cunt, which whimpered and quivered in arousal. There was no question about it, she had completely fallen in love with herself.

With her eyes glued to the mirror and her mound yelping with need, Camilla began furiously masturbating to the visage of herself. Her right hand plunged deep into her womanhood, fingers greedily slipping past her folds and delving as far into her birthing canal as they could possibly reach. Her left hand meanwhile floated upwards, gripping onto Camilla’s fat left breast and lovingly squeezing it with her fingers. A loud passionate moan fluttered out of Camilla’s mouth, her entire body shivering with pure pleasure. The way she touched her own figure was absolutely orgasmic. She’d never felt such intense hunger before, such a lustful desire to just ravage and fuck. Not even Corrin lit such fires of arousal within Camilla’s loins. But now that Camilla’s switch had finally been flipped, it felt right, like this was the way things were supposed to be.

And it wasn’t just the physical sensations that wracked Camilla’s brain with pleasure either. The mere sight of herself shivering and groaning with arousal was enough to double the fire that already seared down in Camilla’s loins. It felt almost like there was another version of herself right in front of her eyes, following Camilla’s every movement as the two attained a connection closer than any other connection there ever was before. Camilla just couldn’t get enough of her own body. The way she lustfully moaned out in bliss, the way her breasts bounced up and down viciously, the way her entire body shivered and panted with desire- Camilla simply wanted to see more~ More and more of her beautiful body~!

Fortunately for her, she had the power to do just that. Right in the midst of her masturbatory haze, Camilla remembered she’d just obtained the ability to twin herself by transforming other people. An idea that only served to inflame Camilla’s lust further as her hands began moving with increasing force and speed. She could picture it clearly in her head, an army of her own clones all around her naked and with one thing in mind: To fuck and adore every single Camilla. It was plain wonderful! They’d all happily push their bodies together, lovingly caressing each other’s skin without a single care in the world. There would be no more lying, no more hurt feelings, no more loneliness. There would only be Camilla.

“HNNNNGGGHHH~~~” Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Camilla groaned out in pleasure as she felt her vagina clamp down on her fingers.

With all the pleasurable thoughts bouncing around in her mind along with the ecstatic sensations of her sensitive body, soon Camilla found herself unable to hold on any longer as her cunt was claimed by the destructive force of orgasm. Her spine arched backwards, her hands gripping tightly onto her soft vibrating body while her vagina squeezed out bliss through its hole. And as Camilla’s pussy squirted all over the floor, any type of depression or concern she had remaining was instantly wiped away from her mind. No longer did she feel weighed down by the events that occurred 3 weeks ago. No, Camilla now felt absolutely liberated. She had been reborn.

“Mmmmhhh~ That was absolutely delightful~” Camilla panted with bliss, feeling completely rejuvenated.

Prying her right hand away from her sopping cunt, the woman slowly lifted it towards her face and pushed the still damp digits directly into her mouth without the slightest of doubts. She eagerly rolled her tongue around every inch of her fingers, sucking up the delicious taste of her womanhood until her fingers were sticky clean.

“Mmmuaaah~” Camilla spat as she finally separated her fingers from her mouth, a slick amount of saliva dripping down from their length. “What a delectable flavor~” She moaned with excitement.

Feeling energized from her life-changing experience, Camilla stood up straight full of confidence and pride. She lovingly stared at her reflection in the mirror, strutting her hip out sensually as she checked herself out.

“I finally understand... With a body like this, who needs that stupid Corrin.” She chanted happily, as if talking to herself. “And now, I know what must be done. If my siblings plan to abandon Nohr, I guess it’s up to me to save it~”

Camilla smiled, proudly bearing her new form. Transformative electricity coursed through her hands, as Camilla felt the Twinning magic energize her body. She was going to save Nohr, and she knew exactly how to do it.

“Lady Camilla-! Lady Camilla, are you there?!”

Suddenly, the loud voice of Selena rang through Camilla’s ears, interrupting her train of thought. Camilla’s body throbbed with excitement, the prospect of transforming other people into herself causing her organ to twitch with thrill. Now finished with this little room, Camilla quickly followed Selena’s voice until she was once again face to face with her two lovely retainers.

“Ah, Lady Camilla!” Selena exclaimed happily as she found her lord once more. With Beruka by her side, the two girls quickly ran towards the purple-haired princess. “Here you- AHH!!” The redhead screamed as her eyes fell upon Camilla’s body. A visible bright red blush appeared on both of the ladies’ faces, fully caught off guard by such a development.

“L-L-Lady Camilla what happened to you?!?” Selena yelped with embarrassment. Quickly darting towards her lord, Selena quickly slid her vest off and stretched it out in front of Camilla, trying to cover her Lord’s private bits as best as she could. “Beruka!” She snapped at her partner. “Quick, take off your scarf and help me cover Lady Camilla up!!”

Just as she was ordered, Beruka quickly took off her scarf and ran up beside Camilla, working her best to help with this strange situation despite her embarrassment. Camilla made a little giggle as she observed her two little retainers worry tirelessly over her comfort. She didn’t even care about being naked. Her body was an absolute beauty, so why should she bother wrapping it in clothes? However, the fact that the two had done all this without even being ordered to do so resonated within Camilla’s heart. After all, these two truly cared about her~ The woman’s hand twitched with a desire to transform them, but Camilla held herself back. There was another pair she wanted to transform much more than these two.

With a joyous expression on her face, Camilla turned down to address her two retainers. “I’m sorry girls~ It seems I caught myself in a little unfortunate accident...” She giggled.

“No worries Lady Camilla!” Selena confidently assured her lord. “We’ll make sure you get to your room without any sort of problem, right Beruka?” The little blue haired girl nodded assertively.

“That’s wonderful~!” Camilla cooed with bliss. “I can count on you two for everything~”

Once Camilla had been sufficiently covered up with their limited resources, Selena and Beruka slowly began to escort the princess back to their room. They each scanned their peripheries carefully, making sure there were no sort of creeps or suspicious figures nearby to see their lord in this state. Camilla merely smile as she walked alongside them, her hands firmly placed on their shoulders.

“Say girls, there’s another little favor I need your help with.” Camilla cooed. “You girls wouldn’t mind helping me out, right~?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Beruka asked Selena in a monotonous tone.

“Oh, shut up!” Selena spat back with force, folding her arms in annoyance. “Of course it’s a good idea!”

The two retainers patiently stood guard outside the doors for Corrin’s and Hinoka’s wedding chamber. Tonight, the room had been fancifully arranged to receive the newlywed couple, to make sure the two of them would have the happiest night of their lives. However, by their Lady’s request, Beruka and Selena had somehow managed to obtain the keys to the suite and allow Camilla to sneak in before the stellar couple could arrive. Their orders were clear: the two were to let none but Corrin and Hinoka in and wait for further instructions. And though such a plan didn’t sit well with either of them, now Selena and Beruka stood watch, dutifully following Camilla’s instructions to the letter. The hallway they guarded fell into an awkward silence as the two stood by the door.

“I mean... What’s the worst that could happen?” Selena postulated with doubt.

Beruka instantly turned her face towards Selena, her eyebrows curling into utter incredulity.

“Alright, alright! I get it!” Selena spouted wildly. “Lady Camilla can be... _Intense_ sometimes...”

The blue haired assassin nodded her head meekly, further developing her point.

“And though I’m also not quite sure about this...” Selena sighed loudly. The girl looked down towards Beruka, placing her hands on her partner’s shoulders. “We have to trust her, ok? Lady Camilla has been very hurt these past few days. This has to be part of the healing process or whatever. You know, acceptance and all that crap.” The mercenary stared right into Beruka’s eyes. “I’m sure Lady Camilla is doing what she thinks is best.”

A light blush came upon Beruka’s cheeks. “I trust her...” She growled in a quiet tone, before folding her arms and looking away.

“Hehe... I know you do.” Selena giggled proudly. “Now, let’s-”

_Tap tap- Tip tap-_

Suddenly, the sound of people passing by disrupted Selena’s train of thought.

“Gah! They’re coming!” Selena snapped in surprise. “Quick! Let’s hide!”

_Mmmmfff~ Muaahhhh~ Ahhhh~ SLAM!_

The doors to Corrin’s and Hinoka’s wedding suite burst wide open, as the titular pair burst into the room embroiled in a deep loving embrace. Their chamber was magnificently decorated. An array of sakura petals were littered about the floor, with a litany of paper lamps dousing the room in a light mellow glow that perfectly set a romantic mood. In the middle of the suite, also covered in petals, was an enormous white bed, the biggest in all of Nohr and Hoshido combined. With a large windowpane that had a view of the entire camp glowing brightly with the white shine of the moon, the room looked like it had been set up as the perfect place to spend a honeymoon.

Although it seemed that such fanciful decoration didn’t really matter, for the two love birds didn’t care to open their eyes long enough to stare at anything that wasn’t each other. Lips meshing together and arms wrapped around their lover’s body, the two stumbled about the room like a pair of drunks, caring more about returning their lovers’ kiss than about actually arriving at their destination. Saliva was passionately exchanged, tongues darting into foreign mouths. It was like the world around them had ceased to exist and Hinoka and Corrin were the only thing that remained.

Only after a few seconds of deep kissing and lots of staggering did the couple arrive at their gigantic bed. Their long-shared kiss finally came to an end, eyes opening slowly to connect their loving gazes to each other. Light blushes and smiles appeared on both of the royals’ faces.

“Oh Gods, Corrin...” Hinoka sighed dreamily in her raspy voice. “I’m so happy right now~”

Corrin chuckled lightly, his gaze not breaking from Hinoka’s. “Me too darling. You won’t believe how excited I am...” Corrin darted towards Hinoka once more, hugging her tightly as he kissed the nape of her neck. “To make love to you.”

Pulling back towards Hinoka’s face, their eyes closed lovingly, and their mouths connected once more, interlocking them in another deeply passionate kiss. Their hands darted onto their lover’s clothes, treading through the fabric as they began to undress each other. Hinoka began to unbutton Corrin’s Nohrian suit, while Corrin started to untie the knots on Hinoka’s Hoshidan dress. Such passion- Such love- It was the most disgustingly sweet display of affection anyone could ever see. However, for a little uninvited observer hiding within the room’s large closet, the show was purely disgusting and zero sweet.

Eyes basically pried to the small slits of the closet, Camilla could feel her entire body pulsating with rage. The way that Hoshidan whore touched her Corrin, how he so hungrily touched her back. It was absolutely repugnant. Camilla hated every second of it. Her arm was already pulsating with magical electricity. No-! She couldn’t take a single second more of this! Camilla had planned to do this once they were asleep, but there was no way she was going to go through this entire thing without saying a word. She inched her body back, locking her eyes on the closet door before her. And then, instantly darting forward with all her strength-

_BLAM!_

Camilla slammed right through the closet doors and into the middle of the room. Corrin and Hinoka quickly perked upwards in response, separating from their kiss with surprise as their attention was captured by the sudden noise. Their gazes shifted towards the centre of the room, expressions morphing from passion into ones of confusion. Confusion that only grew stronger as their eyes focused and they realized who it was that had interrupted their moment together.

“Camilla?!?” The two barked loudly in shock.

“What the hell are you doing here?!?” Hinoka howled angrily, turning her whole body towards Camilla as if she was a wild dog ready to pounce on her rival.

“A-A-And w-why’re y-you n-n-naked?!” Corrin added, half covering his eyes with his hands as he blushed with embarrassment.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Camilla asked nonchalantly. “I’m here to save you Corrin!”

“W-What?! Big sister-! I don’t need any saving!” Corrin shot back with bewilderment. “I’m with Hinoka because... I love her!” The man moved closely to Hinoka, hugging her in a loving manner that seemingly calmed her.

“That’s what you think! My poor little brother...” Camilla sighed. “You’ve been brainwashed by those Hoshidan’s evil magic! But don’t worry...” A wicked delirious grin surged upon Camilla’s face. “I’ve got the perfect solution~”

Camilla excitedly lifted her right arm, pointing it towards Corrin and Hinoka. Purple thunder started to swirl around her whole limb, coursing through her fingers and crackling loudly as the purple-haired woman charged her shot. The couple’s eyes shot wide open in shock, neither believing that Camilla had the power to summon magic without the need for a tome. By the time they realized the danger they were in, it was too late. With a loud bright purple flash, a huge purple bolt of thunder exploded from Camilla’s hand. It flew towards the two at lightning speed until it struck the pair with a direct hit.

Corrin and Hinoka yelped with discomfort as their bodies shuddered with static pain that felt like it was shocking their every muscle. It only lasted for a few seconds, but even after it ended the two had not returned to normal. An unbearable heat rocked their bodies. Their breathing had become accelerated, hearts beating twice as fast as they should be. Every inch of their body was tingling lightly, as if something was somehow... Wrong...? A hunch that was quickly proved correct, as the pair’s clothing quickly started to disappear. Every piece of clothing the two wore slowly started to disintegrate into nothingness, like it was being burned by an invisible fire. Hinoka looked down in absolute terror as her beautiful wedding gown was slowly consumed into the ether until there was nothing less, leaving her as naked as Camilla.

Heart filled with anger; the red-haired princess turned towards Camilla with sheer rage. “Y-You fucking bitch!!!” She screamed furiously. Despite the buzzing state of her body, Hinoka slowly started marching towards the Nohrian princess, ready to beat the crap out of Camilla with her bare hands. “What the f-fuck did you doooooouuuu-”

Before she could even come close to Camilla though, Hinoka suddenly leaned down in pain as a burning sensation sparked within her breasts. Her nipples stiffened, areolas tingling with arousal and heat. It was a strange feeling, as if the insides of Hinoka’s breasts were shifting and morphing. The girl slowly brought her hands towards her bust, grasping at her modest A-cup boobs tightly. She could feel her breasts pulsating within her fingers, the skin of her bust gently throbbing outwards and pushing away from her body. It was almost as if... Almost as if her breasts were growing!!!

“What’s happening to meeeeeee-” Hinoka screamed in confusion and lust.

With every passing second, Hinoka could feel her bust slowly expanding outwards. The princess tried to hold it back by pressing her hands against her breasts, but it was no use. Slowly but surely, they kept ballooning outwards, pushing against her body with intensity and strength. Their shape became rounded and plump, as they filled up with tons of soft malleable fat. Cup size after cup size, Hinoka’s tits grew and grew until they were as big and fat as two enormous F-Cups, meaty and unwieldy enough that Hinoka could no longer keep them compressed against the skin and the two gigantic meat orbs burst forth free and large.

Hinoka looked down at her new enormous bust that laid in her hands with a bewildered expression. However, for some odd unexplained reason, she felt not disgust or terror at the sight. Instead, staring at her new fat enormous tits, Hinoka felt only arousal. The woman began to gently massage her new bust, letting her digits squeeze her soft mass and play with her nipples. They felt so real and plump, their fat slipping through the gaps in Hinoka’s fingers. It was like Hinoka had always possessed such an enormous bust- No, it was like Hinoka was meant to possess such an amazing pair of breasts.

“H-Hinoka- I-I think something wrong is happening to me...” Corrin muttered in a dazed heat.

Hearing her husband’s voice, Hinoka’s train of thought was interrupted as she quickly turned her attention towards the worried Corrin. She could see the poor white-haired man shivering in fear, without a clue as to what to do. Her eyes drifted down onto his crotch, where she could see his erect penis throbbing in the cold night air. Except... Strangely enough, it seemed much smaller than what Hinoka originally remembered.

That is, because it was. Right before Hinoka’s eyes, Corrin’s penis was shrinking further and further into his body. From a mighty 7-inch shlong, down to a little baby dick, in a couple of seconds Corrin’s dick was barely as big as a tiny red pimple on his crotch. His ballsack wasn’t spared of such a fate either. As his testicles were quickly sucked up into his body, his ballsack slowly started deflating back into his crotch. Its mass and roundness slowly retreated into his body, its sagginess and coarseness being replaced with regular smooth skin until Corrin was left with a simple barren smooth crotch.

And then the cramps began. To say that Corrin’s balls had disappeared would be inaccurate. Rather, they’d retreated into his body and started morphing into a brand-new organ. Corrin’s urethra was completely reworked, growing into a bumpy tube-like cavern. A round cavern formed deep in his body, pumping Corrin’s body full of estrogen as a fully-fledged uterus developed. And once this new hole was finally complete, a sloppy large vertical slit parted Corrin’s crotch wide open. A little flabby slab of skin grew around it, almost as a sort of cover, while Corrin’s dick nub now rested on the uppermost part of the whole. From the slimy lubrication that dripped down the orifice, to its scent and shape, what had grown on Corrin’s crotch was unmistakable. Corrin now had a vagina.

The prince’s body trembled with force as the strange sensations of his new organ trickled into his mind. In a dazed state of arousal and confusion, Corrin slowly lowered his hands towards it. His fingers touched his labia, as if to test if they were real or some kind of optical illusion. It felt... Real... But it couldn’t possibly be real, right?! His hand sunk further into his vagina, digits diving past his folds and into his hole. But that had been a huge mistake, for as soon as Corrin slipped his fingers into his throbbing pussy, he found himself unable to pull them out.

A moan of pure ecstasy escaped the prince’s lips as his fingers plunged in and out of his brand-new cunt. Female masturbation was so amazing~! Corrin felt a hundred times better now than he ever did with his penis. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth dumbly. Corrin knew there was something fundamentally wrong here, but he simply couldn’t stop himself. Hand buried comfortably in his crotch, Corrin shlicked off like there was no tomorrow.

What the prince didn’t notice was that the more he masturbated his pulsating pussy, the more his body continued to change. Corrin’s stiff manly legs began to slowly plump up with fat and height. His thighs grew in girth and roundness, his hips blowing up wider and wider. Any and all hair stray hair or pubes he had instantly vanished from Corrin’s body, as his skin took a darker smoother tone. Most striking of all had to be Corrin’s ass though. The completely flat plain began to slowly inflate with size, bulging into a larger and larger round succulent pear until he was more well-endowed than most women in his army, which was saying a lot. In a couple of seconds, Corrin looked like he had a fully pair of feminine legs atop his masculine body.

Hinoka watched the whole show in pure absolute shock. Her husband was transforming right before her eyes, and all Hinoka could do was simply stand there, staring frozen in awe. Even worse, she was actually growing aroused by the scene. The sight of Corrin furiously masturbating his vagina with vigor was somehow utterly mesmerizing. Her own pussy began to flow with arousal, her nipples slowly growing erect. Her expanded breasts specifically felt much more sensitive than the rest of her body, causing the princess to unwittingly start massaging them with her hands.

“Let me help you with that~”

Suddenly, the sweet luscious voice of Camilla rang from behind Hinoka’s ears. Camilla slid her arms around Hinoka’s body, wrapping her lithe delicate fingers around Hinoka’s new bust. Hinoka moaned out in delight, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her body rocked in pleasure. The Hoshidan princess tried to pry away from Camilla’s grasp, but it was completely fruitless, as all her strength had quickly been sucked up and replaced with pure lust. All Hinoka could do was pant and moan while Camilla squeezed her tits and teased her nipples.

A devious smile plastered on her face, Camilla pushed her pelvis against Hinoka’s ass, pressing her enormous breasts against Hinoka’s back. Camilla’s hands slowly started to slide from the top Hinoka’s body, down past her waist and onto her hips. And as her fingers caressed Hinoka’s soft skin, the Pegasus Knight’s body transformed magically. Hinoka’s toned muscles slowly melted into her body, replaced with a succulent motherly tummy. Her waist thinned out, hips growing larger and bustier. As Camilla’s hands wrapped around Hinoka’s legs, the two began to fatten out and stretch into mighty supple thighs. And when they gripped onto Hinoka’s flat ass, her two cheeks bulged out and grew into two gigantic plump cushions, fully transforming Hinoka’s figure from a thin agile stick to a thick curvy hourglass goddess.

Finished with her magical touches, Camilla lovingly caressed Hinoka’s new body, her fingers massaging at the sensitive spots she knew she had. Hinoka quickly became a quivering mess, any sort of worry or concern dissipating from her mind as the touch of Camilla fried her brain. Where before she was trying to break away from Camilla, now she was actively pushing her body towards the purple haired royal. Camilla smiled with pure contentment. She slowly lifted her hand towards Hinoka’s chin, pointing the red-head’s face towards Corrin.

“Look~” Camilla cooed blissfully. “He’s almost complete too~”

Just like Camilla commanded, Hinoka’s attention was brought entirely onto Corrin. Eyes closed and moaning wildly, the prince was still seriously masturbating his sopping cunt, so engrossed in his pleasure he did not notice the changes around him. Hinoka could see how the delicate wave of soft white skin spread up his body. His tight masculine muscles were eaten away until nothing remained but a pudgy belly. His arms and hands lost much of their definition, growing into thinner daintier limbs worthy of a princess. His shoulders softened, becoming rounder and smaller.

But most impactful of all had to be his chest. Corrin’s toned and hard pecs slowly began to lose any sort of definition. They sagged downwards, expanding out in every direction as tight muscle was replaced with soft fat. His nipples started to pulsate vibrantly, growing harder and more sensitive as they went from a murky brown color to a succulent perky pink. Second after second, Corrin’s pecs bulged out further and further, growing rounder and plumper, until they could no longer be called pecs. Instead, Corrin now possessed a fat set of voluptuous tits atop his body.

It was only after the sudden burst of breasts from his body that Corrin had finally snapped out of his lust-filled trance. Slowly slipping his fingers out of his soaking pussy, Corrin looked down to inspect his new assets. It looked kind of ridiculous honestly, almost like Corrin’s head had been slapped atop of Camilla’s body. However, Corrin felt no sort of shame or discomfort. Actually, he seemed to kind of embrace it. Hands wrapping around his ample bust, Corrin squeezed the soft malleable tissue of his tits curiously. His head rocked backward in bliss, letting his eyes fall upon the pair of Hinoka and Camilla. And as soon as his gaze met Hinoka’s, he could feel a spark light up inside him.

“Hinoka...” The prince uttered, his voice seeped in a mixture of confusion and lust.

Without saying another single word, Corrin began to slowly make his way towards his wife. He stepped forth with confidence, hips unwittingly swinging side to side in a wildly sexual manner. Throughout it all, his gaze was entirely transfixed with Hinoka’s, the two staring into each other’s eyes like there was nothing else to see in the world. Though neither quite understood what was happening, they knew something wonderful was about to develop.

When Corrin finally arrived in front of Hinoka, the white-haired lad eagerly pressed his enormous tits against Hinoka’s causing their busts to pleasurably smush together. “Hinoka~” Corrin moaned out happily, face beaming with a tender smile.

“C-Corrin...” Hinoka gulped, her eyes unable to stray away from Corrin’s new form. “You look...” There were so many words Hinoka wanted to use in that moment. Wrong, strange, different, like a woman... But only one came out in the end. “Beautiful~”

“Thanks~” Corrin responded with a womanly giggle, his voice slowly growing higher and higher in pitch. “But please don’t call me Corrin anymore. Call me Camilla~”

Closing his eyes and pushing his face forward, Corrin began to embrace Hinoka in a deeply amorous kiss. And instantly, their faces started to morph and change. Their lips plumped up, eyelashes growing longer and skin growing softer. Their faces became more rounded, cheeks turning less pronounced and chins retracting lightly. The more they changed, the more amorous and passionate their smooching became. And the more intensely they kissed, the more their bodies morphed and transformed, like a cyclical positive loop into the abyss of corruption. Finally, an explosion of rich, thick, curvy purple hair burst from both of their heads, draping down upon their shoulders in majestic fashion. The hues of their hair shifted in tone, from their original red and white until they were entirely a beautiful purple color. By the time the two had separated from their kiss, not a single trace of Corrin or Hinoka remained. There were only two completely identical horny Camillas.

“Mmmmm~ Much better~” The Camilla that used to be Hinoka cooed, licking her lips happily.

“I’ll say~” The Camilla that used to be Corrin responded, eagerly rubbing her womanly body with her two hands.

Their bodies, their faces, their mannerisms, they were all exactly the same as Camilla’s. It was like Camilla’s twin sisters she never knew had suddenly walked into the room. Long flowing purple hair, a coy mature face, large bouncing breasts, and a luscious plump ass, the two looked so... Perfect~ The original Camilla took a few steps back to admire them, her face morphed into an expression of insurmountable joy as her stomach fluttered with bliss.

“I-It... It worked~!” Camilla cried with happiness. “It actually worked!”

The two Camillas turned their attention towards the original. Faces morphed into devious lustful expressions, they began to march closer and closer to her.

“Of course it worked” One of the Camillas approached Camilla by her left side, lovingly hugging her original tightly while pressing her tits against Camilla’s body. “I’m an absolute magical prodigy after all~”

“And very attractive to boot~” The other Camilla sidled up to Camilla’s right side, wrapping her arms around the original Camilla as well and sandwiching the girl between two sets of voluptuous breasts.

“We must thank you for what you’ve done Camilla.” The left Camilla spoke in a lustful tone. With one hand firmly wrapped around one of Camilla’s plump butt cheeks, this Camilla lifted her other hand towards the original Camilla’s breast. She squeezed the other woman’s breast gently, causing original Camilla to moan out in joy. “Without you, we’d never be able to experience such bliss~”

“Being Camilla is so wonderful~” The right Camilla joined in. Her right hand slowly drifted atop the central Camilla’s glistening mound, her fingers dipping into Camilla’s soaking pussy as they began to eagerly slick her vagina. “I don’t even remember who I used to be~”

With her left-hand landing upon central Camilla’s chin, the right Camilla pulled her twin’s face toward hers, letting the two fall into a deeply passionate kiss. Camilla instantly reciprocated the kiss with love, her mouth eager to taste her own lips and saliva. Tongues clashing against each other, lips meshing violently, and muffled moans escaping their womanly voices, the two Camillas kissed more passionately than Hinoka and Corrin did before. The two moved in perfect synchronization, smooching and caressing the perfect and most pleasurable spots. They each knew exactly what each other wanted after all.

Meanwhile, the left Camilla leaned into the central Camilla’s neck and began to lovingly nuzzle at her nape. She kissed the other woman’s neck with tenderness and care, smooching loudly and passing her tongue all over Camilla’s skin with pure passion while her hands busily kneaded Camilla’s breasts with her fingers. Caught between two horny versions of herself, Camilla was fully inundated in a dimension of lust. The enormous amounts of bliss that assaulted her brain were so copious Camilla felt like she’d died and went to heaven. The pleasure she was experience was so amazing, it would surely be immoral to keep it all to herself~

Trying her best to fight her growing arousal, Camilla pried herself away from the other Camilla’s mouth, strings of saliva dripping down her quivering lip. “Girls, girls~” The central Camilla panted with lust. “As much as I’d love to lay down and fuck you two beauties all night long, we have a mission to complete~”

“Ah that’s right, I almost forgot!” One of the Camillas beamed with excitement. “We have to rescue the rest of our brainwashed family by turning them into us.”

“Ooohhh, I love this plan~” The other Camilla cooed with bliss. Her hand dipped down towards her vagina, fingers gently massaging at her cunt. “The idea of creating more Camillas makes me so hot~”

The central Camilla let out a little giggle. “Do you both know how to use your twinning magic?”

“Of course we do, silly~” The other Camillas exclaimed with laughter. As the two lifted their right hands in unison, Camilla could see the purple magical energies coursing through their arms. “We’re you!”

“Ehehe~ Wonderful~” Camilla replied with a big joyful smile on her face. “Now let’s all go transform a different couple. Then, we can all meet in the main hall and have a big family orgy~”

“Yay~!” The two other Camillas blissfully exclaimed, more than ready to follow Camilla’s wonderful plan. With three excited and all powerful Camillas in charge, this would most certainly be the most memorable night in the history of the Astral Plane.


	2. A Family of Camillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Corrin and Hinoka transformed into two more beautiful Camillas, the group of Camillas spread out throughout the castle in order to transform the rest of both royal families until the castle was filled with nothing more than sexy voluptuous Camillas.

“Oh, prince Leo!” The pink-haired princess Sakura sang with excitement. “That book you gave me was absolutely wonderful!”

Sitting atop the comfy bed inside of their shared room, the youngest Hoshidan princess, Lady Sakura, set down a light Nohrian novel on the nearby coffee table. Beside her sat Sakura’s dear beloved husband, the young Nohrian prince Leo who was also in the midst of reading a much larger albeit less fictious book.

“Sakura, please...” Leo lifted his head up from the pages of his book, looking down at his cute wife with a caring expression. “Could drop you the ‘prince’ part already? We’ve been married for a few weeks now. You may just call me Leo.”

“A-Alright...” Sakura gave a little sigh, disappointed with her crippling shyness. Taking a big breath, she gathered up all her courage and- “L-L-L-Leo~” She cooed her husband’s name with love. It was an odd relationship the two had, more like siblings than lovers. Nevertheless, the amount affection they showed towards each other could not be compared to that of a familial relationship.

Slowly slipping further into the bed, Sakura happily nuzzled closer to Leo, wrapping her hands around his left arm while peeking into his large book. “Wha-What are you reading?”

“Oh, this?” Leo pointed to the enormous tome that laid in his hands. To say the book was big was probably an understatement. The thing had to be one of the largest books in the entirety of Nohr and even Hoshido, so large it blocked out the view from the rest of the room. “It’s just a thorough encyclopedia about Nohrian history.”

Sakura’s eyes glistened with excitement at his words. “W-Wow! A-Are you in it?!?”

“Hmm?” The question seemed kind of odd to Leo. Who cared about if he was in it, when it contained thousands of years of interesting history about the Kingdom of Nohr. However, despite being a socially awkward bookworm, the prince quickly realized why it was that Sakura was interested in such a thing. “Ah! Yes!” Leo responded with a smile. “The book is quite modern, so there’s a lot about current Nohrian politics in it. Would you like to take a look?”

“Ah-! O-Of course!” Sakura pleaded enthusiastically.

Upon his wife’s gentle request, Leo began to pass through the pages of his large historical book. The tome was quite hefty, so the lord had to flip and flip for some time before he could get to the part he wished to find. The two became so engrossed in this flipping, that neither could hear as the main door to their room quietly opened and closed.

“Aha! Here it is.” Leo proudly proclaimed as he arrived at the desired part. He inched the book closer to Sakura, letting her get a look at its comprehensive text and delicately painted pictures. “Modern History of Nohr”

Like a tour guide leading an excited guest through a museum, Leo intricately described to Sakura the most important and interesting facts about the current history of Nohr. “This section contains a lot of researched and accurate information about many of the important and relevant families in current Nohrian politics.” He explained clearly. “Of which I am part of, as you can see.”

Sakura’s eyes scanned the pages with intensity, staring into the book like a kid looking through the window of a candy store. “Wow! You’re really in here! There’s so many pictures of you!”

“Heh...” Leo scoffed with pride. “Of course there are. My Nohrian siblings and I all form part of the most prominent members in the royal court, as such there is a lot of public information about us that is-”

“I-Is that your mom?!” Sakura gasped with surprise, interrupting Leo’s speech with her sheer excitement. “She’s so pretty! I wish I could meet her.”

Leo gave an awkward sigh, taken aback by Sakura’s increasing energy. “Y-Yes, that is indeed my mother.” He clarified. “A-Anyways, as I was saying-”

“Oh my Gods- Are those pictures of you when you were young?!?” Sakura spouted loudly, her eyes basically glued to the pages. “You’re adorable!!!”

“Alright, alright...” Leo began to blush brightly, embarrassed with Sakura’s excitement over him. He gently pried the book away from her, trying to keep his calm and change the course of discussion. “Nohrian history isn’t all about me. Why don’t we take a look at my other sib-”

“W-Wait! But I wanna keep reading!” Sakura violently pulled the book back, being uncharacteristically stubborn in her desire.

_ZAP!_

All of a sudden, Leo’s and Sakura’s struggle was interrupted as a strange bolt of magical lightning struck them at the same time. The two started to shake wildly in unison, their minds in shock as unknown sensations rocked their bodies. It only lasted for a short amount of time, but its impact reverberated within them for a little while after, as their bodies continued to throb with a static heat that buzzed through their every muscle. Eyes hazy and breaths heaving, Sakura and Leo sat beside each other for a bit without knowing what had just happened to them.

“S-Sakura...!” Leo yelped in discomfort. “A-Are you ok?”

“Y-Yeah...” Sakura responded meekly, her hand clasped upon her chest as her heart started beating much faster than it should have been. “I-I just felt... Very strange for a second.” Sakura stared blankly into the book, almost as if she was in a hypnotic daze. “A-Anyways!” The girl shook her head wildly, trying to shake off her confusion. “Y-You were saying about your siblings?”

“Y-Yes!” Leo followed up on Sakura’s request, doing his best to ignore that odd nagging feeling at the back of his head. “Like I said, I’m not the only one who’s thoroughly talked about in this book.” Leo began to turn the pages of his encyclopedia again, showing the sweating Sakura all of its contents. “There’s also little Elise here. Corrin, of course. And then there’s-” Leo gulped. “C-Camilla...”

As Leo turned onto Camilla’s page in the book, Sakura’s eyes shot wide open with shock. Her pulse began to quicken, body throbbing with fierceness. Displayed throughout the entire page were multiple painted pictures of Camilla from seemingly every angle. From her toes to her head, it looked like not a single detail had been missed from her body. Sakura could not really explain it, but for some reason she felt extremely drawn to the pictures of the book. Her pussy began to squirm with intensity, sweat pouring down her heated body while her mouth watered with thirst. It was almost as if... She was growing aroused by Camilla.

“Mmmhhhhh... T-There’s...” Sakura gulped loudly, her eyes anxiously darting from one picture of Camilla to the next. “A-A lot of p-pictures of Lady Camilla in t-this book...”

“Mmmmm...” Leo grunted in response, his gaze completely captivated by the visage of his sister. “O-Oh- Yeah...! C-Camilla is quite the beauty so... T-There’s a high am-mount of interest in h-her form...”

Just like Sakura, Leo had also suddenly found himself entranced with his big sister’s body. Perverted thoughts about doing intimate acts with her began to pour into his mind, as an indescribable wave of lust washed over him, causing his penis to grow rock hard and push against his nightwear erect. The rational part of his brain recoiled in disgust, knowing how wrong it was for him to feel this way. But there was nothing he could do. It was as if his body had taken a mind of its own and he was just along for the ride.

“S-She is very pretty...” Sakura added, basically gasping for air as lust filled her very veins.

‘Pretty’? ‘Pretty’?!? That had to be the understatement of the century. Right now, Sakura found Camilla to be the most attractive being in existence. Not even her husband could compare to the magnificence Camilla possessed in this book. Sakura felt her hungering pussy screaming for attention, her damp juices already soaking through her panties and into the sheets. Seeing Camilla’s hot body in all its glory- She just _needed_ to masturbate! It didn’t matter to her that Leo was sitting right beside her, Sakura could barely control herself any longer. Right hand darting right into her crotch, Sakura began to greedily shlick her pulsating pussy to the hot pictures of Camilla she saw on the book.

“Y-Yeah...” Was the only response Leo could muster, as his steaming erection raged through his pants.

Eyes wincing and teeth clenched, Leo used every last fiber of his will in an attempt to prevent himself from caressing his cock. He clenched his fists tightly, holding his shivering arms at his side, while his hungering penis continued to cry and demand for attention. His concentration became so intense he didn’t even notice as his wife devolved into a lustful masturbating mess beside him. But it was a losing battle. The more Leo continued to stare at the pictures of Camilla, the more his libido continued to rise. His cock throbbed with desire, balls aching in need of release. Leo was a strong man, but he wasn’t that strong. As the forces of desire and lust continued to attack Leo’s mind, the prince found himself unable to hold back and began to hazily rub his cock through his pants.

With the two royals deeply lost in a masturbatory haze, soon both of their clothes slowly started to disintegrate into nothingness. Not that either of the royals seemed to mind, for they both had so much Camilla up the brain they didn’t even realize their clothes were disappearing in the first place. In a matter of seconds, both Leo and Sakura were left laying completely naked in the bed, with a hand clutching tightly to their sexual organ and a deep-seated desire to fuck Camilla. The two eagerly masturbated to Camilla’s pictures like crazed animals. Any kind of discretion they wished to keep before all but gone, as they moaned and gasped unimpeded. Their sexual daze at the moment was so strong, they didn’t notice the ways their bodies started to change.

Sakura began changing first. As her fingers rapidly plunged in and out of her cunt, her legs began to grow and extend, adding extra length to the girl’s height. Everything below her waist got bigger. Her vulva and clit grew, able to receive larger insertions and more pleasure. Her thighs and hips bulged outwards, growing thicker and thicker with delicious supple fat. Even her ass grew, cheeks expanding further and further in every direction until the girl had a nice pair of soft mellow cushions to sit on. Soon, not a single trace of Sakura’s old girly legs remained. Instead, the princess sported a magnificent set of sexy plump womanly thighs.

Next came Leo, who was still hazily caressing his own erect length with vigor. His cock throbbed wildly within his fingers, endlessly begging for more and more stimulation. With every pump of his hand, he could feel his penis becoming smaller, his ballsack gently retreating back to his crotch. It almost felt like his entire male organ was shrinking away into his body. Leo knew something was certainly wrong with him, but he couldn’t bear to stop himself. The stimulation was simply too much for his body to stop doing it.

Eventually, as the man continued to rub and rub it out, he found his penis degenerating into nothing more than a little clit, as his testicles were fully sucked up inside him. Leo let out a needy moan, whining loudly as the source of his pleasure so suddenly disappeared. He had grown so addicted to the stimulation, he had started scratching at plain crotch with his fingers in desperation. At this point, he would literally do anything to feel more pleasure like he did before.

Thankfully, he would not have to wait long, for a damp vertical slit soon began to form in the place his ballsack had once rested. With flabby labia lowering to cover the hole, and copious sticky juices dripping from its many orifices, a fully-fledge vagina had formed on the prince’s crotch. Leo instantly thrust his fingers into his new organ without inhibition, his back arching backwards in pleasure as that sweet familiar stimulation finally returned to his body. It didn’t matter to him that it didn’t make sense for such an organ to be on his body. All he cared about was touching himself to feel better and better.

The rest of his legs quickly followed in his transition, becoming longer, slender and curvier. His ass and thighs thicker and thicker with fat, giving Leo a luscious round pear bottom shape hundreds of women would kill for. The skin on his legs became extremely soft and smooth, as any sort of stray leg hair receded into his skin never to sprout again. In the same way his penis had been transformed into a juicy vagina, his legs had instantly been feminized into a pair of delicious womanly appendages.

Before long, the entire lower halves of Sakura and Leo had been completely transformed. Sakura found her whole body shaking with force, yet her eyes were squarely focused on Camilla’s pictures. Staring at Camilla, loving Camilla, lusting for Camilla... Sakura’s every thought had been transformed into Camilla. Camilla had been so ingrained into Sakura’s mind, she felt the need to utter the name out loud.

“C-Ca... C-Cam-milla…” She muttered out shyly, her lips quivering with desire as they moved.

Despite the awkward and meek way in which she called Camilla’s name, the instant its sound rang through Sakura’s ears her body began to convulse in bliss. Sakura moaned out with ecstasy, her vagina pulsating with arousal at the sweet sound of Camilla’s name. It was nothing more than a noise, and yet it filled Sakura with a sensation of pleasure that was utterly indescribable. The sound of Camilla’s name had been so powerful that when Leo heard Sakura mutter it beside him, even his own body began to throb with delight, causing his fingers to get soaked in a wave of lustful juices.

With deep breathy pants, Leo took a moment to recover from the sudden convulsion. As soon as the idea of calling Camilla’s name was inside of his mind, he felt completely compelled to try it out. “Ahemm...” He cleared his throat, his heart beating through his chest with excitement. “C-Camilla~”

Once again, the result was immediate, as both Sakura and Leo instantly began to convulse in ecstasy the second those magical words escaped Leo’s mouth. Their pussies climaxed together, squirting a rain of vaginal juices all over their bed covers. Any type of remaining reason at this point was all but gone. The two had fully given in to their lust. For once since the entire encounter began, Leo and Sakura turned to stare at each other in the face. Their mouths morphed into perverted smiles, eyes taking crazed lustful expressions. Neither had to say another thing, for the two knew exactly what the other was thinking.

“Camilla~ Camilla~ Camilla~~~” Raising their voices in unison, Leo and Sakura began to call out Camilla’s name like mages chanting for a forbidden spell.

This increased level of pleasure only served to quicken their transformation, as their changes rapidly traveled up their bodies. Their waists began to thin out, stomachs growing softer and just a tad bit pudgier. Leo’s arms became leaner and softer, while Sakura’s arms became plump and larger. Their fingers turned very delicate and feminine, fingernails growing while their hands softened. As Sakura’s shoulders broadened and Leo’s shoulders shrank, taking firm womanly shapes able to sustain a large amount of weight, the two now possessed more of this strange new form than of themselves.

And then, there was their chests. Both royals found their chests slowly bulge outwards. Leo’s pecs slowly lost their tightness and definition, taking a saggy rounder shape, while Sakura’s petite bust almost instantly doubled in size. Their nipples grew harder and plumper, areolas developing into deliciously pink sensitive buds that shivered with delight. As they continued to grow and grow in size, soon both Leo and Sakura sported an identical set of gigantic plump tits, which energetically bounced up and down as the two continued to masturbate their hungry cunts.

“Hey, you two hornballs~”

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to the two. Leo and Sakura gasped as loud as their voices could muster, their eyes bulging out from their heads while their masturbations reached a deafening halt. That voice-! So familiar, so sweet~ Wasn’t it- Could it be-!? In their unexpected shock, Leo and Sakura’s grip of the enormous book waned, the massive tome quickly slumped backwards, falling flat on the bed and letting the two get a clear view of the rest of the room.

Standing right there at the end of the bed was none other than Camilla, in her full erotic naked form. “Why are you sitting there masturbating to pictures of me when you have the real thing right here~?” The woman asked in a teasing manner.

“Camilla~~!!” Leo and Sakura exclaimed with excitement.

It was her! It was really her! The busty curvy goddess herself was right in front of their eyes. Leo and Sakura could barely contain their burning lust.

“Camilla~~~! Camilla~~~! Camilla~~~~!!!” The two began chanting in a horny frenzy, their fingers diving into their slopping vaginas like drills driving into the ground.

With their godly idol before them, Leo’s and Sakura’s transformation finally reached its conclusion. Leo’s face softened, his lips growing plumper and eyelashes growing longer as his head became smaller and rounder. Meanwhile, Sakura’s face began to mature intensely, going from child-like and cute to luscious and beautiful as her features gained age and maturity. Their hair began to grow out downwards, raining onto their shoulders with a soft poofy explosion. It became softer, silkier, puffy... But more importantly, a wave of deep purple hue started to spread the tip of their hair, rising slowly along their hairline and corrupting their original hair color until the entirety of their hair had been colored a vivid purple. The color of Camilla’s hair.

“Camilla~~~!!!”

Slipping their fingers in with a final scream, the two new Camillas greedily climaxed onto their bed, letting their old identities go as their vaginal juices sprayed all over the bedsheets. Their orgasm was so strong it soaked all over Leo’s huge encyclopedia, ruining its pages in their entirety for the rest of time. And as the sweet afterglow of orgasm spread through their bodies, both of the new Camillas were left writhing on the bed, panting and shivering happily.

“Oh yeah~ The real thing is much, _much_ better~” The Camilla that used to be Sakura sighed with a smile, cupping her newly developed body lovingly.

“We’ll never have to resort to pictures ever again~” The Camilla that used to be Leo added, licking up her deliciously sticky juices from her lean fingers.

The three Camillas shot knowing lustful stares at each other. Now that their plan had been completed, they were to return to the main hall. But they’d all have a little bit of fun before that~

“Mmmppphhh Mmmm Mmmmuuaahhh~”

Faces pressed together in amorous embrace, Elise and her husband Ryoma sat closely atop their bed kissing each other lovingly. Their bodies were draped comfortable night clothes, while their sloppy breathy smooching sounds echoed within Elise’s and Ryoma’s chambers as their eager lips smushed against each other and tongues darted about in foreign mouths.

“Ahhh~” Elise gasped as she separated from Ryoma, her lips damp with his saliva. “I love you Ryoma~” She cooed happily.

Ryoma couldn’t help but feel his heart throb at the sight of Elise’s loving eyes. “Me too Elise. I love you.”

Without exchanging much else, the two began to embrace once again, eyes shutting close and mouths pushing forward in a desire to meet their loved one’s lips. Despite the apparent difference in age, the amount of affection and passion pushed forth by both parties was apparent. Elise’s hands slowly drifted towards Ryoma’s crotch, treading through the sheets, onto his pants, and beneath his underwear as her fingers wrapped around his-

“Gah!”

However, before Elise could get her thin little digits around Ryoma’s thick meat shaft, the Hoshidan crown prince bolted backwards, awkwardly shooting away from Elise’s touch.

“Ah-! Erm... I’m sorry...” Ryoma muttered, his cheeks blushing red while he faced away from Elise with embarrassment. “I don’t think we should go that far...”

“Hhrrrmmmmm!” Folding her arms in anger, Elise gave the largest angriest pout her face could produce. “Come one Ryoma! We’ve been married for what... A month now? Corrin and Hinoka are doing it tonight. Big brother Xander and Azura already have kids! I wanna do it too! I’m not a child!” The blonde whined and wailed, in a way a kid would certainly ‘not’ do.

“What’s the problem? Am I just not attractive enough for you?” Elise asked Ryoma with big sad puppy dog eyes.

“No, no!” Ryoma shot her down. “Not at all! I think you’re a very attractive woman, Elise. I just think...” The crown prince sighed. “I just think we should wait a little.” He tried to cheer her up with a smile.

“That’s what you said last time!!!” Elise cried with frustration. “I just don’t understand!”

Ryoma made a little awkward laugh, hoping to pass off the moment so the two could change the topic. The truth was there was a very good reason Ryoma did not want to do it with Elise. Yes, the princess was old enough for marriage and childbearing in both kingdoms. The problem was not with Elise, but rather with the prince himself. Having received some very strong genes from his father, Ryoma had found himself to be... Rather well endowed. Perhaps _too_ well endowed. The size of Ryoma’s length currently resided at the high end of the bell curve, so large it had actually caused Ryoma some difficulty in finding a soul mate earlier on. Most women weren’t prepared to handle his equipment, and with Elise being fun-sized well... Let’s just say Ryoma was reasonably concerned with harming his wife, in both the physical and emotional level.

“But that’s no problem!” Elise continued, quickly bringing herself back up from the dumps. “I came prepared~”

Feeling a burst of confidence, Elise promptly stood on top of the bed. She gripped onto her white night robes tightly, looking down at Ryoma with a totally smug look. Then, with a tight pull of her clothes, Elise flung her robes off her body, flinging them off the bed in disregard. Ryoma gasped loudly, his hands flinging down to cover his hardening erection. Instead of Elise’s cute girly underwear, the Nohrian princess bore a set of see through jet black sexy lingerie, which left so little to the imagination she might as well have been naked.

“You like it~?” Elise asked cockily, making a sexy little pose with her body. “I bought it with big sister Camilla! She said I’d always need to have something ready to make men fall for me. Well, that was before all the panic junk...”

“I- Eh- Umm...” Eyes almost bulging out of his head, Ryoma was completely astounded. The man was so taken aback by this unexpected turn of events, he failed to notice as the door to their room quietly opened and closed. “It’s very... Very, um...” Ryoma gulped. “Revealing...”

“Well...?” Elise did a few more sexy poses, strutting her butt out and trying to protrude her barely existing bust. “Do you think I’m sexy? Don’t you want to take me?!”

_ZAP!_

Ryoma opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get a single word out, the man suddenly doubled over in pain, as his entire system was rocked by an intense static sensation. A strange magical electricity coursed through his entire being, touching his every muscle and even reaching into his brain. The aching did not last very long, but its effects were still prevalent even after it was gone. Ryoma’s body began to pulsate with a strange throbbing heat. His breath grew heavier, heartrate growing faster and mind becoming sluggish. It almost felt like he was in a dream, as a strange fog dulled his senses and reason to the real world.

“C’mon, be honest! You think I’m sexy, don’t you lord Ryoma?”

Ryoma’s train of thought was suddenly derailed as he heard Elise’s sexual breathy voice directed towards him. Just like a few seconds ago, Elise was still standing atop the bed with her revealing lingerie. But strangely enough, she seemed somehow different. A light blush covered her cheeks, as sweat poured profusely down her heated body. Her expression had morphed into one of mature lust. Though she was still posing for Ryoma in a sexual manner, where before her poses simply ended up looking as cute or infantile, now her every movement oozed pure luscious sexual prowess. It was almost as if an entirely different person had taken over control of Elise’s body.

“I mean... With a body like mine, how could you not be~?”

Pushing her bust forward with a devious smile, Elise gently cupped her breasts with her hands. She jiggled her chest left and right, causing her boobs to bounce with increasing intensity. Ryoma let out a loud gasp, his eyes glued to Elise’s bouncing bits. They were-! They were growing! The prince tried to explain it away in some logical manner. Maybe some optical illusion, perhaps exhaustion, or maybe he was hallucinating. Regardless of whatever way he tried to justify it, the fact was that Ryoma could see right before his very eyes the way Elise’s bust was slowly bulging outwards.

Her breasts expanded in size, pushing further and further against her clothes and hands. The more Elise happily swayed her chest, the larger they became, growing rounder and plumper by the second. Soon, the two gigantic flesh orbs were so enormous, they strained Elise’s poor little lingerie bra. Her cute thick pink nipples poked through the top part of the bra, throbbing with arousal within the tight grasp of her hand. The strangest part of it all had to be the way Elise didn’t seem to notice a thing. Rather than freak out, it seemed like she was actively enjoying this, as she presented her enlarged bosom proudly towards Ryoma.

It did not take long for the rest of Elise’s torso to transform either. The girl’s entire midsection expanded vertically, shoulders broadening and back strengthening to carry her new enlarged melons. Her arms became longer, hands becoming bigger yet maintaining a slim feminine delicateness to them. Down at her bellybutton, Elise’s taut stomach gained a little bit of pudge, like the delectable fat of a new mommy, while her already thin waist thinned out further, giving her a ballooning hourglass figure.

Throughout it all, Ryoma sat back on the bed staring directly at Elise in a mixture of confusion and arousal. The prince was so submerged in shock, he forgot to cover his raging erection, instead letting it tent though his pants like a mighty flagpole. An erection which, despite the fact it continuously throbbed with arousal, was somehow shrinking in size by the second. Yes, completely unbeknownst to Ryoma, his penis was rapidly shrinking into his body. The only person who seemed to notice this strange fact was Elise. However, rather than show any type of concern for her husband’s well-being, Elise seemed to strangely take pride in the fact that Ryoma’s penis was shrinking further and further into his body, as the girl continued to bounce her enormous tits left and right for his amusement.

Soon, Ryoma’s dick had become so small it stopped tenting through his pants at all, pulling closer and closer to his body as his girth contracted in on itself. His penis wasn’t all that was shrinking though, as Ryoma’s hefty balls began to retreat inwards as well, his sack slowly deflating in towards his crotch. In a couple of seconds, Ryoma’s enormous manly organ was no more, completely replaced by nothing but flat skin. That is, until a strange vertical formed right below where his pimple dick laid. Copious amounts of damp feminine fluid began to escape from this hole, a thick womanly musk exuding from the organ and quickly replacing all the male odor in Ryoma’s underwear. As a set of labia formed and a pulsating uterus developed inside him, Ryoma now sported a slick hungry feminine vagina.

Ryoma’s new pussy throbbed with arousal and need, soaking right through Ryoma’s underwear and pants without any semblance of effort. However, the man was still so mesmerized by Elise’s changing figure, he couldn’t even bear to move his body, even despite his burning arousal searing him alive. Elise let out a womanly giggle. She felt completely empowered by ensnaring a man’s attention so thoroughly with her body, like a spider spinning a web for its prey. This must have been how her sister felt, she thought. A thought that only served to further excite Elise, as her pussy began to run wild at the idea of becoming more like her dear big sister Camilla.

Growing tired of only parading her tits, Elise promptly turned around and pushed her butt towards Ryoma. Her hands slowly drifted from her bust and wrapped around her flat cheeks, as the girl twerked her backside left and right with excitement. In all honesty, Elise’s butt wasn’t anything to write home about. That is, just a few seconds ago. The instant Elise placed her new feminine hands atop her butt cheeks, her ass expanded outwards like a couple of inflating helium balloons. Her backside began to fill up exponentially, growing thicker and rounder by the second. And in the blink of an eye, Elise’s butt had gone from completely pitiful and flat to a round set of delicious fat pillows that any man would eagerly love to dive their face into.

Her transformation wasn’t even done either, as her legs inflated and thickened in a similar manner. Elise’s hips burst outwards in size, her thighs growing fat with deliciously soft malleable meat. Her legs grew longer, forcing Ryoma to turn his head upwards in order to admire the beauty that Elise was transforming into. Soon, Elise no longer fit in her tight lingerie panties, as the undergarments stretched around her hips with a tightness that felt like they were going to snap at any second. A fact which didn’t seem to faze Elise in the slightest, for the girl continued to twerk her ass like her life depended on it.

Seeing Elise’s bombastic curvaceous body, Ryoma found himself unable to hold back his arousal anymore. Body throbbing with lust, the man lowered his hand onto his crotch, sneaking it underneath his pants and pushing his fingers into his soaking vagina. His body rocked back in response, spine tingling as the ecstasy of female pleasure assaulted his mind. Ryoma had no idea what these strange sensations were, nor did he know exactly what he was doing. His body was acting entirely on instinct, lust taking over the decision making from reason. With his fingers greedily plunging in and out of his new pussy, his body soon began to change as well. His pecs began to sag, his legs plumping up and his skin softening. Bit by bit, his body slowly began to turn more feminine. But Ryoma didn’t seem to mind, for he was focused entirely on the sexy show Elise was giving him.

As Elise continued to dance and transform, the girl soon found her clothes to be too restraining. They wrapped tightly around her body, almost as if they were trying to prevent her from doing what she really wanted. Grunting with effort, Elise began to push back against her beloved lingerie. She didn’t care this was the lingerie set she’d bought with her dear sister. All she wanted was to continue moving like her sister Camilla, to continue enjoying this sensation of power. She’d eagerly destroy whatever laid in her way in order to achieve this goal. Summoning all the force in her body, Elise pushed and pushed against her straining clothes until-

_SNAP!_

Snapping loudly, both Elise’s bra and her panties quickly flew off her body. The lingerie gently floated down onto the bed, before disappearing into nothingness. Even Ryoma’s clothes slowly disintegrated off his body, exposing his morphing physique and damp vagina to the open air. Now, the two lovers stood there completely naked, with bodies that looked like they didn’t belong to either of them.

“Ah~~~” Elise gasped with satisfaction. “Much better~”

With her thin womanly hands Elise lovingly squeezed her enormous breast. She massaged her large butt, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin. It was like she was worshiping her own body, admiring its every detail in bliss. Now that she was free of those horrible enrapturing clothes, she felt completely liberated. However, there still seemed to be something missing. Elise stopped a second to think about what was wrong. Luckily, it would not take long for her to figure out, as a devious lustful smile spread onto her face.

Lifting her hands towards her hair, Elise gripped onto the ribbons holding up her two big pigtails. She pulled them out forcefully and threw them on the floor without any semblance of care, letting her long blonde hair cascade down onto her shoulders. The little purple cloths that Elise wrapped around her pigtails to look like Camilla fell off as well. However, the purple color not only remained on Elise’s hair, it actively started to spread upwards, slowly overtaking all of Elise’s hair until every single strand was colored a bright purple.

Ryoma let out an enormous gasp, his hand stopping dead in its track as he finally realized something supernatural was occurring in his room. When Elise turned around to face him, he could still see her cute adorable face, except now it was in a curvy womanly body. Ryoma had finally broken from his trance, but perhaps he had been too late, for the transformed Elise was now approaching him with malicious intent.

“E-Elise?!” Ryoma asked with sheer terror filling his mind, hoping to reach his wife one last time.

The woman slowly walked towards Ryoma. She quietly knelt right between his legs, pushing her face closer to his. “Hehe~ Close but not quite.” She giggled with a bright cheery smile and a voice that sounded more and more mature by the second. “It’s Camilla actually~”

Pushing her face forward, Elise greedily planted her lips against Ryoma’s, plunging her tongue inside his mouth for an amorous kiss. Ryoma tried his best to fight back, but it was utterly useless. Eyes rolling back, his mind quickly bent to the pleasure, and soon he began to eagerly reciprocate Elise’s deep smooch. As their tongues clashed and their saliva mixed together, Elise’s face quickly finalized its changes. Her eyes grew larger, eyelashes becoming longer. Her lips plumped up, features growing more and more mature, until she looked exactly like Camilla.

Similarly, Ryoma’s face began to shift as well. His head got smaller and softer, nose shrinking and lips plumping up subtly. All his skin became softer, his features taking on a more feminine aspect, until he had the ultimate sultry look. At the top of his head, a purple hue began to spread from the base of his hair down to his ends. As they did, Ryoma’s wild crazy hair was slowly tamed, becoming softer, curlier, silkier. As his strong hair brown color was slowly overtaken by a girly purple, Ryoma’s porcupine hair was turned into a soft womanly hairdo.

With Ryoma’s head completely transformed into that of Camilla, the rest of his body quickly began to pick up. The new Camilla slowly lowered her hand onto Ryoma’s budding breasts and squeezed them lovingly, causing them to start inflating at an even faster rate. Ryoma’s nipples bulged outwards with force, areolas bustling with pleasure. Soon, Ryoma’s tits were spilling out of Camilla’s grasp, weighing down on his chest with tons of soft fat. Down beneath his legs, Ryoma’s ass began to inflate as well, while his thighs exploded with meat. All around Ryoma’s body, every single part of his self was slowly morphing and changing.

The more Ryoma kissed Camilla, the more passionate their exchange became and the more his body shifted and changed. However, there was no sort of fear or dread in Ryoma’s mind. Instead, as Ryoma felt Camilla’s delicious tongue invade his mouth, he eagerly continued to finger his hungering cunt, happy to sacrifice his individuality in order to achieve further pleasure. Second after second, Ryoma’s became thicker, curvier, more feminine. His body squirmed in delight as it felt its very structure shift into something better. Before long, there was not a single bit of the original Ryoma remaining. It was all Camilla. He was Camilla.

Moaning deep into Camilla’s mouth, Camilla’s pussy began to pulsate, her vaginal walls wrapping around her fingers as she climaxed over the bed. The other Camilla slowly pulled away from Camilla’s lips, mouth morphed into a smile that was full of pride at the fact that she’d made Camilla orgasm uncontrollably.

“See, I told you~” The Camilla that used to be Elise commented smugly. “You’re totally attracted to me~”

“Mmmmmhhhh~ Of course I’m attracted to you Camilla~” The Camilla that used to be Ryoma responded with a groan. Fingers still stuck in her vagina, Camilla gently fingered herself, not yet satisfied with a single orgasm. “You’re the hottest woman in the entire world~”

“Excuse me girls~” Suddenly, another Camilla propped up from the shadows, as naked as her twins and bearing a similar lustful smile. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important~”

“Ah, not at all Camilla~” The other Camilla reassured her. “I was just teasing Camilla, who got all horny after watching my naked body~ Actually... You came at the perfect time~” Reaching down for the other Camilla, Camilla quickly pulled the other Camilla onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her twin in a lustful manner. “Why don’t we give our darling Camilla a nice little show~”

“Oh my~” The other Camilla happily cooed in response. She greedily grabbed onto Camilla’s breast, squeezing it with arousal. “That sounds like a wonderful idea~”

Without saying another single word, the two Camillas began to lovingly kiss each other on the lips, their hands wrapping around their breasts and pussies as they started to gently fuck each other.

The Camilla laying down on the bed let out an aroused sigh. “Nnnngggghhhh~” She moaned out, her hand starting to finger her greedy pussy once more. “You two are so unfair~”

“I don’t know Xander... I’m just kind of worried.”

Standing beside the bed with a white towel wrapped around her shoulders, Azura gently wiped the sweat off her fully naked body. Her breasts clung downward, seeped in both her and her lover’s sweat just as the rest of her body. Down in her crotch, her pussy oozed with bodily fluids, still damp from the session of hot steamy sex she’d just had with her beloved husband.

“Azura please!” Xander replied, comfortably laying down between the covers of his large bed as naked as Azura. “There’s nothing to worry about. My Sister is very... _Opinionated_. I know that better than anyone. But she wouldn’t harm a fly. She’s just a little stubborn, that’s all. I’m sure if we give her time, she’ll understand.”

“Don’t you think she’s been acting suspicious?” Azura reiterated, passing the towel around her bust to dry it. “I mean- She locked herself in her room for weeks, and the day she finally comes out happens to be Corrin’s and Hinoka’s wedding day, but no one has any idea where she is? It’s like she’s planning something...”

“Its fine!” Xander quickly waved it off. “She’s been with her retainers the whole day. I’m sure if there was anything to worry about, they’d report it to me.”

Azura let out a small sigh. “I’m just saying Xander...” She spoke with a worried tone, pressing her face onto the towel to wipe it clean of sweat. “I think there’s something off here...”

_Zap!_

“Argghhh!”

Suddenly, as Azura cleaned her face off, she could hear Xander grunting out in pain. The songstress quickly pulled the towel off, looking towards the bed with concern. “Xander, are you ok?” She asked him.

“I-I’m...Fine...” Xander responded weakly, a response that wasn’t very convincing. His body was visibly shaking, his cheeks were lit to a bright red. More sweat was pouring down his body than when the two were making love. It only lasted for a few seconds, but seeing him writhe like that filled Azura with worry. When the sensations finally died down and Xander returned to normal, he turned to Azura with a smile. “I’m fine, really. It was just some sudden cramps or something.”

“Are you sure?” Azura asked anxiously, dropping her towel on the floor as she slowly climbed back up on the bed.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Xander calmly reassured her, staring at Azura with the same love-stricken eyes he looked at her with when the two started dating. Though his cheeks were still flushed red, the gallant smile on his face eased Azura from her worries.

“Alright, if you say so...” Azura said with a breath of relief, slipping in between the covers and sliding closer to Xander. She gave a cute little giggle. “Teehee~ This is your fault you know.”

Turning towards her husband, Azura lovingly looked at Xander in the eyes. Xander stared back with the same amount of emotion in turn, or perhaps even more. As he looked into Azura’s precious face, he found himself getting lost in her beautiful features. Her mature face, her smooth skin, her long flowing hair... It sort of reminded him of his sister Camilla, a comparison that normally would have taken Xander out of the mood, but instead somehow only served to inflame his lust. Soon, Xander found his dick slowly growing erect once more, eagerly pulsating with desire despite the fact that it had achieved release just a few minutes ago.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t pumped me so hard.” Azura continued. “I know that you like playing the part of a super gallant romantic, but you need to be more careful with your body~ Especially if- Hey-! What are you doing-?” Before Azura could finish speaking though, she found Xander jumping all over her like a lustful animal. He gripped her body romantically, kissing at her nape and caressing her soft skin with tenderness.

“You sly dog~” Azura continued, slowly growing aroused from Xander’s excitement. “We just did it!”

“I know, my love but...” Xander seductively licked his lips, his body trembling with pure desire. “Seeing your spectacular body naked like that just gets me in the mood~”

Without uttering another word, Xander pushed his head forward, amorously pressing his lips against Azura’s for a loving kiss. Azura didn’t think twice before happily returning it, letting her husband’s tongue invade the deepest recesses of her mouth. Though Xander could often be reserved and unaffectionate, when he got as passionate as this Azura simply couldn’t help but falling to his charm. Her body shivered as she felt his thick hands slowly wrapping around her body, caressing her every inch. Being here, encased by Xander’s warm loving arms, the usually skittish and anxious Azura finally felt a piece of real happiness.

While the two lovers eagerly exchanged saliva, Xander’s hands darted about Azura’s body in a loving frenzy. After that strange shock that had suddenly come over him, Xander felt completely reenergized. His heart beat with intensity, his penis throbbing with desire. Without any semblance of control, he continued to desperately grab and rub Azura’s curvy body. It was like he’d become obsessed with the female figure. The soft curves, the plump fat and that godly hourglass figure~ The more Xander thought about it, the crazier he became. He just had to see it, touch it, feel it... Have it~ The only thing Xander wanted at the moment was to experience the blissful brilliance of the female form. And as Xander’s hand hovered over Azura’s drooling pussy, he knew exactly how to do so.

Finally prying his lips away from Azura’s mouth, Xander focused his attention entirely on Azura’s female anatomy. He slowly began to slide all the way down Azura’s lean body, caressing her skin with his large hands as he did so. Bit by bit, inch by inch, Xander delved lower and lower until he was face to face with that glistening puffy flower he so desired. The man was hit with a powerful womanly odor as soon as he arrived. Xander inhaled it eagerly, letting the scent permeate in his nostrils and seep into his mind, where it corrupted his very perception. This was exactly what he needed.

Hands gripping Azura’s thighs tightly, Xander pushed his face right up to Azura’s vagina, pressing his lips against her labia. Without a second thought, his tongue plunged deep into the woman’s pussy, swiveling around in her cavern as Xander ate her out with the greatest intensity he could muster. His lips massaged her cavern tenderly, his tongue swirling within her organ like a whirlwind of pleasure. Azura instantly recoiled back, moaning in pleasure as she felt Xander’s proficient tongue caress her insides like never before. But Xander didn’t even let her budge, as he buried his face into Azura’s pussy as far as he possibly could, slowly growing addicted to its sensations.

Though Azura was currently the one receiving pleasure, Xander quickly found that his mind was in a realm of bliss itself. The titillating scent of Azura’s mound, the scrumptious taste of her vaginal juices, they made Xander’s mind rock with ecstasy. Pussy was all he could think about in the moment, he felt desperate for it. Despite the fact that he was currently diving deep into Azura’s moist cunt, he just wanted more and more. Just the thought of the feminine organ was enough to inflame his lust.

As Xander’s body continued to run high with arousal, the man soon found himself too turned on to hold himself back. His left hand slowly drifted from Azura’s leg and down to his throbbing manhood, where he began to furiously masturbate with desire. Interestingly enough, Xander found himself feeling slightly disappointed at the fact that he possessed a male member instead of a female one. Though he continued to lustfully pump his erect cock, Xander began to imagine how it would feel to have a vagina instead. How beautiful he’d be with a delicious pussy stuck between his legs instead of a fat ugly log~ How everyone would stare at his perfect body in awe and joy~ He would kind of be like his dear sister Camilla~

Again, the thought struck without warning, and just like before it aroused him to no avail. What was wrong with wanting to be like his sister anyways? To have a fat pair of tits and a moist fuckable cunt would make him the most gorgeous and sexiest person in the world! Who wouldn’t want that?! Then, as if listening to Xander’s desires, his long girthy penis slowly began to shrink back into his body. With every pump of his shaft it only retreated faster and faster, causing his dick and balls to become smaller and smaller until the only thing that was on his crotch was a tiny little red bump that used to be Xander’s dick.

Xander massaged this little pimple dick with desire. His insides churned and gurgled as they morphed into something entirely different. Beneath his nub, a long vertical viscous slit formed from within, connecting to a slick tightened bumpy cavern. Xander’s fingers instantly plunged into this new hole, prying deep into the recesses of his moist new organ. The man instantly moaned into Azura’s vagina. His eyes rolled backwards in dazed bliss, his body shivering with pure pleasure. The delicious sensation of vaginal stimulation had finally reached Xander’s mind. It didn’t matter to him that it made no sense for such an organ to grow on him like that, all that he cared about now was shlicking his damp pussy as hard as he could and licking up Azura’s delicious cunt.

This increased furor caused the whimpering Azura to shake and tremble her body with further intensity. The woman’s hips instinctively pushed against Xander’s face, a myriad of moans unwittingly escaping her quivering lips. This was the fiercest Xander had ever eaten her out. Azura had never experienced such fiery and passionate demonstrations of love ever before. The way her damp juices splashed out like a fountain was the greatest amount of pleasure Azura had ever felt. And the fact that it was done by her dear Xander with so much affection only made things feel better. Azura’s hands slowly drifted onto the top of Xander’s scalp, lightly pushing the man against her organ in encouragement.

“Anh~ Fuck~ Xander~ Yeah~” Azura panted out with ecstasy, feeling her pussy shivering the most violently its ever shivered.

As Azura continued to press Xander’s head against her pussy though, soon the woman started to feel something strange around her fingers. Xander’s locks of hair were starting to slip and slide through her very own grasp, almost as if they were extending and growing longer. His hair started to become softer and puffier, taking a silkier and more feminine feel instead of its prim and rough nature. Confused by these sensations, Azura hazily opened her eyes to look at Xander. And as she did, the songstress found all of her hunches to be utterly true.

A huge gasp escaped Azura’s lips. It didn’t just ‘feel’ like Xander’s hair was growing, Azura could see it gaining length before her very eyes! It slowly draped down towards his shoulders, becoming more voluminous and swollen by the second. What’s more, it was even changing in color as well! A pastel purple color began to spread out from his scalp, diving all the way through his golden hair and coloring it into a bright shining purple. No matter how good she was feeling, Azura could tell there was something horribly wrong.

“Xander?!” Azura called out with dread, now pushing Xander’s head away from her organ instead of towards it. “Xander?!?”

Upon hearing Azura’s worried cries, Xander finally lightly shifted his head towards Azura’s face. Though his mouth was still deep in Azura’s vagina, the blue-haired princess could now see Xander’s eyes. They were longer, leaner, his eyelashes dainty and feminine. His eyes shifted from a dark plum color to a deep purple. And that soft fluffy hair, didn’t that look kind of like-

“Mmmmmpppphhhh!!!”

Before Azura could finish that thought though, the woman found herself being forcefully flung down against her bed by an unknown assailant. Her mouth was covered completely by a strange and slimy surface, while her nostrils where attacked by a heavily feminine musk. Eyebrows furrowing in anger, Azura quickly turned upwards to take a look at whoever was responsible for this. Only for her eyes to open wide in shock.

“Kammiwwaa?!?” Azura mumbled loudly, her mouth fully covered by a heavy slab of skin.

“Hehe, that’s me~” Camilla responded with a soft wide smile. With her wet vagina pressing down against Azura’s mouth, the purple-haired princess knelt right atop of her blue-haired sister. Camilla placed her hand on Azura’s head, rubbing her hair along in a tender manner. However, judging by Azura’s severe scowling expression, it looked like the songstress wasn’t having any of it. Her lips crumpled back in disgust, the taste of Camilla’s juices reeking horribly in her mouth. Azura didn’t know what Camilla was up to, but she knew she wasn’t happy with it.

“I’m quite sorry to have interrupted your private moment with my brother dear.” Camilla apologized, lovingly caressing her sister’s head. “But I have to say, I think Xander is right! You really are too much of a worry wart. I think you should learn to let go and relax. Maybe try and think a little bit more like me~?”

A wicked smile appeared on Camilla’s face. Her hands wrapped around Azura’s skill tightly, as an aura of bright purple energy began to course down her right arm. “Ah, and you don’t have to do anything~ I’ll gladly teach you how to be much more like me~”

As Azura’s gaze settled on the magic flowing down Camilla’s arm, the woman finally understood what mortal danger she found herself in. She began to panic and shake her body, doing her best to break free from Camilla’s grip. But it was no use. Between Camilla sitting on top of her and Xander spreading her legs wide, Azura was little more than a sitting duck. The magic continued to swirl down Camilla’s hand, descending closer and closer to Azura’s face until-

_ZAAAAPPPPPP!!!_

Azura’s whole head electrocuted intensely by a powerful set of electrical surges. The static quickly began to spread down through the rest of her body, encompassing her every inch. Azura buzzed and grunted with pain, while her face was permanently stuck in a hurt expression. Saliva dripped down her lips dumbly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her brain was literally fried with magic. Within her mind, Azura could feel her very thoughts being molded and shifted against her will. The woman tried her best to fight back, to retain a semblance of control over her own mind. But it seemed to be a losing battle, as her brain continued to be inundated with foreign thoughts and desire.

“It’s ok sweetie~” Camilla cooed softly towards Azura, her hand caressing the girl’s trembling cheek. “You don’t have to fight it. Just give in~ Let perfection take hold over you~”

Soon, the pain of Camilla’s shock dissipated from Azura’s body, but her struggles were far from over. Cazura felt like another person was taking control of her body and mind. It was making her think about how sexy Camilla’s body was, how much she desired to touch it, lick it, have it. Of course, Cazula thought none of these things. She found her own body much more attractive and alluring than Camilla’s. What, with her bouncy perky breasts, her enormous supple ass and her delicious damp vagina... Just thinking about herself made Camula’s snatch grow damper with arousal. Oddly enough, Camilla’s steaming cunt smelled quite similar to her own. A strong desire to start licking it up rose within her, her mouth starting to water at the delectable stench. Though Camulla knew there was something messing with her mind, her increasing lust dulled her better judgement. The girl opened her mouth, extending her tongue towards Camilla’s snatch to get just a little whiff. Surely one little taste wouldn’t be that bad, right?

Unfortunately, nothing was further from the truth than that, for as soon as the woman placed her tongue atop of Camilla’s quivering labia, her mind exploded into an entirely new realm. Azura’s hair began darkening into a shining pastel purple. Her face started to shift and change, her features growing sultrier and more seductive. Azura pushed her mouth against Camilla’s dripping cunt, plunging her tongue deep into Camilla’s depths. Soon, any kind of inhibition or concern she had about the situation melted away, as her personality was quickly overwritten by a much stronger one. She was no longer Azura. She was Camilla.

The kneeling Camilla let out a moan of pure ecstasy, as she felt the changing Camilla’s tongue eagerly massaging her delicate insides. Her hips began to rock along to the motions of the girl’s tongue, as her hands gently floated down to the other Camilla’s purple hair in order to push her face further and further into her cunt.

“Oh yeah, that’s it baby~” Camilla groaned out. “Give in to perfection~”

As this Camilla-fied Azura continued to viciously eat the kneeling Camilla out, the rest of her body quickly began to adapt to its new form. Her already busty breasts blossomed outwards into gargantuan mammaries that weighed down from her body. Her shoulders broadened a bit and her arms got longer as the woman grew in height. A tad bit of motherly plumpness filled her tight dancer stomach, while her waist shrank, and her hips expanded. Azura’s legs, formerly lean and lithe for dancing and moving, filled up with supple fat that was malleable and soft to the touch. Her perky round cheeks bulged out into the bed, pushing her upwards as they ballooned into thick soft pillows. Finally, her pussy grew wider and more viscous, as it began to emit Camilla’s signature feminine odor.

Throughout it all, Xander was still face deep in the new Camilla’s cunt. Though his face was basically a replica of Camilla’s and his body had progressed somewhat, he was still incomplete. Luckily for him, the direct dosage of Camilla he was now receiving from the new Camilla’s pussy quickly began to speed up his transformation. His arms began to shrink, from bulging and large to slender and smooth. Any kind of muscle he had slowly receded into his body, leaving only a blob of delicious round fat. His pecs sagged down, inflating with mass as they took a plump curved shape. His areolas shifted from tan brown to a delicate pink, while his nipple stiffened and grew into delectable little nubs. And as more and more fat compounded into Xander’s pecs, soon the crown prince of Nohr found himself sporting a fat pair of supple womanly tits on his chest.

Down around his nether region, Xander’s fingers continued to plunge in and out of his dripping pussy. His hand had already shifted, going from thick stubby sausage fingers to long slender feminine digits. His legs became shorter and wider, as his thighs filled up with delicious squeezable tissue. While his hips began to plump up alongside and his waist started to shrink in on itself, Xander’s ass began to expand. Both of his cheeks quickly grew in size, inflating like a pair of round voluptuous balloons until Xander had achieved the perfect hourglass shape. Or rather, the perfect shape in general, for Xander’s body now looked exactly like that of the two other Camillas.

With the two having been completely transformed in mind and body, not a single trace of the room’s original owners remained. There was no Xander, nor was there any Azura. There were only three extremely aroused Camilla’s, pushing their bodies against each other in a desperate desire for sexual release. One of them knelt down on the floor, savagely licking the pussy of the Camilla that was lying on the bed while furiously fingering her own. Meanwhile, the Camilla that was lying face up on her bed was hungrily eating out the pussy of the Camilla sitting on top of her while her own pussy was absolutely devoured. Finally, the last Camilla that knelt atop her twin’s face was moaning happily, truly enjoying the bliss of having enlightened her family into a happier way.

All three girls were in three different positions, working in different ways to reach that apex of sexual climax. However, they were all Camillas. All their desires, their wishes, they were all the same. The three wanted nothing more than to give and receive love from Camilla, anything else paled in comparison.

“Nghhhh~ Fuck~!” The top Camilla moaned, feeling her pussy throbbing as the bed Camilla slurped up her insides with intensity. Camilla’s hands slowly pushed the bed Camilla’s face closer to her snatch, feeling the heat in her crotch growing stronger and stronger. “So rough~ Fuck~! Fuck~! I’m gonna~!!!”

Rocking her body back, the top Camilla let out a thundering howl as her pussy began to twitch in climax. A warm clear streak of vaginal fluid squirted into the middle Camilla’s mouth, which she eagerly drank as she continued to savor the taste of Camilla’s delicious juices. The orgasm was so hard and titanic that soon middle Camilla was caught up in it, trembling in place as she felt her own pussy quiver in orgasm. Like her twin before, middle Camilla let her pussy shoot out a powerful jet of female climax into bottom Camilla’s mouth, which was also quickly and eagerly consumed. At the end of the line, bottom Camilla squirted her own juices onto the floor, dampening the tiles and her fingers with arousal as her whole body was overcome with orgasm. The Camillas had all shared their love equally, and that enough was cause for bliss.

As their bodies slowly relaxed from the intense sexual effort, and the afterglow of release slowly came over upon them, the three Camillas let out a long breath of happiness. The top Camilla quickly fell right onto her ass, looking into the distance with a sense of satisfaction and success.

“Thanks a lot Camilla.” The Camilla that was once Azura thanked her twin, slowly sitting up next to the other Camilla as she pushed their bodies together. “You were right, I feel _much_ better now~”

Before even waiting for a response, Camilla assaulted this other Camilla by pressing their lips together, locking the two in a passionate kiss. Camilla moaned as she felt the other Camilla’s lips touch her, still damp with her very own juices. She eagerly licked them up, enjoying not only the taste of her own vagina but also that of her own lips. Breasts touching together and hands groping each other’s bodies, the two Camillas hungrily made out with each other on the bed.

“That was simply wonderful girls!” The Camilla that was once Xander sparked with glee, slowly standing up from the floor with her legs still wobbly. “Now, who’s gonna eat my pussy out?!” She eagerly asked, massaging her pussy in preparation.

Hearing their twin, the two sitting Camillas separated from their kiss, their mouths sticky with saliva and vaginal juices. They looked over at Camilla with the same loving eyes they looked at each other with, smiling with a soft devious smirk.

“Mmmm~ Camilla, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” One of the two spoke up. “But...”

“We have to go meet up with the other Camillas at the main hall.” The other sitting Camilla added. “There’ll be plenty of fucking once we get there, ok?”

“Aw...” The standing Camilla looked down with obvious disappointment. However, being the same as her twins, she instantly agreed with their decision. “Alright then. Let’s go meet up with our twins and see how successful they were with their missions.”

“Heh, knowing me, I’m sure we’re going to see a lot of new faces~” One of the sitting Camillas spoke with a devious tone.

“You mean _our_ faces~”

The three Camillas burst into laughter, clinging close to each other as they began to leave the room and any traces of the people it belonged to behind.

“Ehehehe~ Girls, stop it!” Camilla let out a blissful giggle.

Around her, two other Camillas clung to the middle Camilla, lovingly caressing her body and rubbing her skin while the three made their way through the castle’s empty hallway.

“Mmmmhhhh~ I’m sorry Camilla~” One of the Camillas replied in a lust dipped tone. “I just can’t help myself~” She added, greedily squeezing the middle Camilla’s bouncy breasts with her hand.

“You’re just so attractive~” The other Camilla commented, salivating as her eyes trailed over the middle Camilla’s body. “How can needy women like us contain ourselves?”

The middle Camilla let out a loud moan, doing her best to push forward while the two other Camillas clung closely to her body. “Ahhh~ I understand you girls, but...” Camilla gasped, her pussy quivering with arousal. “We really need to get to the main hall- And we’re almost there~”

As the three women continued to march forward, they soon came across a large set of grand wooden doors that lead to their fantastic meeting point. Summoning all her strength, Camilla placed her hands against the handles, pushing and pushing the enormous doors forth until-

_Creeeeaaaak!_

Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Camilla gave a sigh of relief as the doors finally burst open, her body throbbing in bliss as her twins caressed and massaged her all over. Though she’d finally arrived at her destination, it seemed like the woman had also arrived at her limit of lust. Unable to contain herself any longer, she pulled her leftmost Camilla forward, plunging her face against the other Camilla’s as their lips met in an amorous kiss. The two staggered forward, eyes closed and lips clashing violently as their hands eagerly flung all over each other’s bodies.

The right most Camilla looked over the two with a smug smile, stepping further into the room with pride at the fact she’d managed to inflame two of her twins into a rutted passion. Though their march had slowed down, she was sure they would eventually reach the center of the room. Shifting her gaze forward, Camilla stared at the blessed meeting sight before her. She could already see that another trio of Camillas had arrived and were happily passing the time clustered together. All three other Camillas were lounging back on one of the couches, with one Camilla sitting back in the middle while the two knelt down beside her with their mouths firmly stuck to the middle Camilla’s tits.

“We’re here~” The free Camilla called out as she observed her twins having sex on the couch, her pussy twitching at the beautiful sight.

“Mmmmm~ Welcome~” The Camilla getting her tits sucked dry replied with a happy sigh. “You’re late”

The Camilla sucking on Camilla’s right tit finally let go of the woman’s bosom. She slowly turned to the Camilla that was walking towards them, shooting her a cocky smile as she wiped her lips from her slippery saliva. “Not that we minded really~”

“Sorry, we got caught up having a bit of fun~” The walking Camilla explained with a giggle, stopping right before the couch in admiration. She lowered her hand towards the leftmost Camilla on the couch, helping the girl up while the other two Camillas continued to make out amorously. As Camilla slowly stood up from the couch, the two Camillas standing in front of the couch lovingly stared at each other in the face.

“Boy, am I happy to see your beautiful face~” One of them placed her hand on the other’s chin, admiring Camilla’s face with passion.

“It looks like your mission was a success~” The other replied, slowly pushing her body toward Camilla’s body. Their breasts pressed together, erect nipples poking each other as the girls came closer in a tight hug.

“Of course~” Camilla replied, smiling warmly towards her twin while their faces stood just a few centimeters away from each other. “Did you really think someone as talented as me would fail?”

“Ehehe~ Not at all~” The other Camilla commented with a blissful giggle.

Unable to keep their bodies away from each other, the two hugging Camilas happily pressed their lips together, mouths interlocking for an amorous kiss. Around them, the two other couple of Camillas were also kissing, as all the Camillas happily shared their love for each other. A myriad of feminine moans filled the room, tender lithe hands gripping at fat and damp organs freely. Though their bodies were separate physically, they were together in mind and desire: A deep love and lust for Camilla constantly emanated from their every thought.

“We’re here!”

Suddenly, the cry of three more Camillas rang out from the entrance of the room. The two Camillas standing in the middle of the main hall finally separated from their kiss, smiling happily as they observed their extras arrive to the party.

“Did we miss anything~?” One of the Camillas quickly walked down the steps, an eager smile on her face and her digits plunged deep within her soaking pussy.

“You got here just at the right time~” The two Camillas in the middle soothingly cooed out, extending their arms towards their new comrade. Bringing this new Camilla into their loving hug, one of the Camillas pushed her face against the new one, locking the two in yet another powerful embrace. The free Camilla snuck her hands underneath the new Camilla’s breast, kneading and squeezing them softly while she played with her nipples. The way they all shared and exchanged love so freely- This truly had to be paradise.

“Ahhh~ I can’t believe we actually did this~” Stepping into the center of the room after having just arrived, another Camilla panted with bliss with her hands happily fingering her cunt as she stared at her twins embracing each other all around her. “Seeing so many beautiful Camillas all around is so hot~”

“Mmmhhhh yeah~” The Camilla that had fallen prey to her lust finally stepped up to the center of the room, a crazed lustful expression on her face while the other Camilla still clung to her body. “We should all just go down and start fucking each other all night long~”

“Ladies, ladies~!” Another Camilla walked forth with confidence. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we’re not done~ There’s still one more royal we haven’t saved yet~”

Loud marching stomps rang through the halls of the royal castle, as a particular angry little Hoshidan prince aimlessly wandered about within its walls. Bearing the same expression of discontent he always wore, the youngest prince of Hoshido Takumi had once again found himself unable to sleep, leading him to try to ease his mind with a nighttime walk. It was just- Everything had changed so fast! All his life, Takumi had been taught to hate and despise the Nohrians. But now, not only was his family working together with them, they were starting to get all lovey-dovey and marrying each other! It was utterly disgusting! Though his siblings tried to ease his concerns and convince him that the Nohrians weren’t that bad, Takumi’s prejudices were still sturdy and strong. Hell, they even tried to persuade him to get to know that Camilla lady so the two could also perhaps get together!

“‘You two shoulder learn to get along better!’” Takumi spat mockingly. “Get along better my ass!”

Takumi kicked the air with anger, his legs swishing back and forth rapidly. That bitch didn’t want to get along with him in the first place, and Takumi had no intention of getting to know her better either. If there was anything the two probably shared with each other, it had to be the deep-seated hatred for the other’s nation. Well... That and the crippling loneliness that came from being betrayed by all of their closest siblings. Takumi had to admit he was feeling a bit lonely now that his brothers and sisters were getting together with other people. He really wouldn’t have minded getting some love for himself. And he had nothing against Camilla’s looks. Despite how much he hated her country, even Takumi had to admit that Camilla was a bombshell of a woman. The idea of the two getting together and doing it sounded... More than appealing, to say the least...

S-Still! Just because he was feeling a little lonely it didn’t mean he was just going to abandon his principles like nothing! Takumi continued to march through the castle’s halls, heading towards the main hall in hopes he could relax there. All the commotion with Camilla this- Camilla that-! If Takumi didn’t have to see Camilla ever again, it would be too soon! Pressing his hands against the large doors of the main hall, Takumi pushed them both open in anger, letting the large wooden slabs give him passage through.

_Creeeaaaaak!_

As Takumi’s way was clear and the prince had a perfect view into the main hall, his eyes opened wide in utter shock. Usually, the main hall would be empty at this hour. But not only was it very occupied, it was occupied with a large group of naked Camillas sticking close to each other. And that is Camilla _’S’_ , as in multiple Camillas huddled around each other like a pack of wolves. It wasn’t like they were all disguised or pretending to be Camilla either. Every single one of the ladies in that room looked identical to Camilla in every way, from the slightest curve to the astounding bosoms. It was like a bunch of Camillas long lost twins had united to have the greatest sexual party ever thrown.

Expression permanently frozen into one of pure disbelief, Takumi stared at the scene completely shocked into place. There was a trio of Camillas gathering together atop the room’s main table. One of them stood proudly and totally unashamed in the middle, while the other two knelt down on her front and back, with their faces immersed deep inside of her pussy and ass. The middle Camilla screamed with joy, rubbing her breasts happily as she felt the two other Camillas’ tongues eagerly delving deep inside both of her holes.

Behind them, two other Camillas were casually relaxing on the cough next to each other while furiously shlicking off to the steamy scene. Except, they weren’t masturbating themselves, they were masturbating each other. Hands crossed between each other, each one of the Camillas’ hands delved deep into their neighbor pussies, fingers rapidly thrusting inside wet cunts. Eyes fully locked onto the three Camillas on the table, neither Camilla felt the need to communicate with the other. They weren’t exchanging looks! Both being Camillas, they knew exactly what the other wanted. And so they could afford to fully enjoy the show without needing to worry about anything else.

Finally, on the couch to their right was another set of three Camillas. These three formed a strange triangular shape together. One of them was lying atop the couch face up, with her legs spread open and her crotch thrusting into the air while another Camilla pompously sat on her face. As the sitting Camilla had her pussy slobbered by the one lying down, she leaned downwards, holding the third Camilla’s ass up in the air as she pressed her face deep into this third one’s cunt. To complete this three sided threesome, the third Camilla stood on all fours, propping her ass up against the sitting Camilla’s face while she delved her own face into the lying Camilla’s pussy. It was a strange cyclical cunt licking form, with each of the Camillas slurping their twins’ vaginas’ out with delight.

All of these Camillas eagerly continued their session of lovemaking with full investment. That is, until the sound of a loud door creaking upon took up their attention. Instantly, every single one of their Camillas turned from what they were doing towards the main hall’s door. Their eyes lit up simultaneously as they caught sight of Takumi.

“Prince Takumi~!” They all cheered in unison.

Takumi gulped loudly. Though Takumi had no real idea what the hell was happening, his fight or flight sense was reacting very highly in the flight direction. “I... Uh... I-I-It s-seems I’ve g-gotten the w-wrong room- hahaha...” He gulped again, slowly backing away from the room. “I’ll l-leave you girls alone...”

Slowly stepping backwards, Takumi did his best to step away from the room as fast as he could while also not trying to escalate the situation. He could see some of the Camillas already getting up from where they were and walking towards him, playful expressions on their faces and fully unashamed of their nudity. But it didn’t matter, as soon as he had enough distance, he’d start darting away using every last bit of energy he could muster.

_Pomf!_

Unfortunately for the prince, as he continued to retreat without looking back, he found himself accidentally crashing against a wall. A very soft and puffy wall, with two large globes of fat squeezing gently squeezing against his cheeks. Takumi felt soft tender arms wrap around his body, clinging onto him tightly. Actually, it seemed this wasn’t a wall at all! It was-!

“Come now, Prince Takumi~” Another Camilla cooed from behind Takumi, hugging the boy tightly enough so that he wouldn’t escape. “Surely you don’t plan to leave a bunch of beautiful needy girls alone at this time of night~?”

There was no response Takumi could give at the moment. The prince had entered into full panic mode. Takumi tried to flail and struggle away from Camilla’s grasp, but his every attempt was futile. The Nohrian princess was much stronger than he’d expected. Soon, the rest of the Camillas had caught up with him, as they began to gather and surround him. A large bead of sweat dripped down Takumi’s worried brow.

“Awww~ Look how hard he’s trying to break free!” One of the Camillas spoke in a mocking tone.

“Look at his scared little face!” Another commented with a giggle. “Is the poor little boy scared of a bunch of beautiful women?”

“Come on now Camilla, Stop teasing him so much!” A Camilla jabbed the previous one on the shoulder. “Of course he’s scared! I bet our precious baby hasn’t even lost his virginity!”

“I bet he hasn’t even seen a naked lady in real life!” The leftmost Camilla teased him with a wicked smile.

The group of Camillas all burst into laughter, feeling ecstatic about their combined teasing of Takumi. Even the one holding him in place was laughing, while still making sure he couldn’t escape. The poor Hoshidan prince blushed with fierceness, completely unable to do anything about the situation. He was totally powerless and utterly humiliated. However, he had to try and keep a strong face. If he gave in and let these Nohrians walk all over him, surely things would end up even worse.

Takumi gulped. Gathering up whatever courage he had remaining, he stared into the crowd of Camillas with a deathly scowl. “N-Now listen here, y-you Nohrian wenches!” He spat venomously, causing all the Camillas to quiet down and listen to him. “I d-don’t know what y-you want, b-but-! If you d-do anything to me, my siblings w-will make sure you pay!!!”

Instantly, the pack of Camillas broke into thundering laughter, cackling and giggling endlessly at Takumi’s comment. Takumi stared at them dumbfounded with shock. That had been a threat, why the hell were they laughing?!?

“Prince Takumi please.” The Camilla holding him gently whispered into his ear. “We’re not going to do anything to you. My doubles can go a bit overboard with the teasing, but all we want to do is have fun with you~”

Camilla’s slippery snake voice did nothing to alleviate Takumi’s concerns though. The Camilla holding Takumi turned her head towards her twins, her smile turning into a devious smirk. “Right girls~?”

“Yeesss~!!” The whole group cheered with bliss. “Let’s have some fun Prince Takumi!!!”

Suddenly, the Camilla behind Takumi lowly began to knelt down, bringing Takumi close to the floor along with her. The boy tried to resist her pull, pushing upwards in an attempt to stay standing. But it was a losing battle, for he was quickly topple down, bringing his body flat against the floor. Soon, the rest of the Camillas began to gather around him like hungering pigeons surrounding a patch of birdfeed. They looked at him with blissful devilish expressions, their minds all devising the same devious plan for him.

“Now, let’s get these pesky clothes off.” One of them happily cooed.

“Oh my gods, I’ve never seen prince Takumi naked, I’m so excited!” Another bustled with energy.

“Do you think he has a big one?” A third one asked. “I hope he has a _super_ big one~”

Without any warning, the army of Camillas began to fling themselves upon Takumi, gripping and pulling at his clothes in an attempt to take them off. Takumi grunted loudly, his eyes closing as his clothes was ravaged by a hurricane of long manicured nails. The Camillas seemed to show now sort of caution or care towards the boy’s nightclothes. They yanked and tugged without concern, pulling the clothes in every direction and with so much force they even began to tear and shred into his outfit. Before long, Takumi found himself completely naked within a circle of horny Camillas, all his clothes either wrangled off or ripped into pieces.

“Wow! Its super tiny and cute!” One of the Camillas cheered with excitement.

“I guess now we know why he’s angry all the time, heehee~” A different Camilla teased him with a mocking tone.

“And look! He’s already so hard!” Another Camilla commented with adoration. “Its sooo cute~”

Now completely exposed before the sea of Camilla, Takumi struggled and grunted uncomfortably. A bright red blush appeared on his face, pure embarrassment at the fact that his penis was betraying him right now by being completely erect. Takumi didn’t usually lack this type of sexual control, but Camilla was very attractive, and being surrounded and teased by so many copies of her just inflamed something within him that he couldn’t control. As the prince continued to try and struggle free from Camilla’s control, the other Camillas began chime in by pulling his legs and arms apart in every direction, joining in with the one behind him to hold him still in once place. Takumi yanked and flailed with as much force as he could muster, but it was totally useless. If he couldn’t break away from one Camilla, he definitely couldn’t break away from an army of them. Soon, the only body parts Takumi had some semblance of control were his neck and the stiff unwieldy length of his hardened penis.

“Daww~ Look at how adorable it is when his penis twitches like that” A Camilla commented sweetly.

“That’s it!” Another one spat with passion. “Move over, I’m going to get a taste~”

Giving no sort of warning or notice, one of the Camillas pushed her face down against Takumi’s crotch, quickly sucking his entire member within her mouth. Takumi let out a wild uncontrolled moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his pecker squeezed in a warm cave. Lips planted against the base of his cock, Camilla sucked the boy off perfectly. Her tongue swirled gently against his shaft, easily rolling it around in her mouth like a lollipop stick. She cleanly licked up the back of his tip, caressing his every inch delightfully with her naughty tongue. And since his member was so small, she could easily use her tongue to squeeze around and push it to every corner of her mouth.

Not being used to any sort of sexual activity, Takumi quickly found himself losing control and exploding into Camilla’s mouth within a few seconds. The woman didn’t seem to mind though, as she eagerly sucked up all his remaining jizz from his urethra like she was drinking out of a straw. Once her mouth was full with Takumi’s warm seed, the Camilla stepped back to swirl the concoction in her mouth. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she ate, her eyes opening wide in surprise as she took in the flavor of Takumi’s nut.

“Oh my!” Camilla yelped with her mouth still full. “He’s very delicious! Super fresh and sweet~”

“Really?” Another asked in disbelief. “Here, let me try.”

Without even needing to ask, this Camilla pressed her lips against the one with her mouth full of Takumi, as the two engaged in a deep French kiss. Eyes closed and moans escaping their voices, the two Camilla eagerly exchanged fluids as their tongues lovingly darted from one mouth to another. Once Camilla had gotten enough of a taste, she quickly separated from the other Camilla, clicking her mouth to double check the flavor.

“You’re right!” She agreed with her twin. “He _is_ super tasty!”

“Oooohhhh~” Rubbing her hands excitedly, another Camilla snuck in between Takumi’s legs, her eyes fixated on his half-erect member. “Its my turn~! I want to taste now~”

And just like the last one, this Camilla quickly encompassed Takumi’s whole cock with her mouth in a single chomp. This time, she even managed to slip Takumi’s balls into her mouth as well, swiveling his petite testicles around along with his precious penis. Takumi let out a groan of mixed pain and pleasure. Though his refractory period was still fresh, being encased in Camilla’s warm mouth, his cock quickly grew erect once more. Takumi really didn’t know what to think at this point. Whether this was a dream or a nightmare, he could not tell.

“See? These beautiful ladies just want to play with your body.” The Camilla holding Takumi cooed softly into his ear. “Why don’t you relax and let yourself go?”

The only response Takumi could muster was a loud blissful groan as he felt his penis being continuously slurped by one of the Camillas. He really wanted to fight against this, he really did. But there was absolutely nothing the prince could do except bare it. ‘Relax and let yourself go?’ Pure bullshit. Takumi would rather die before he started enjoying-

_ZAAAP!!!_

Suddenly, Takumi’s body began to spasm with heat as powerful wild electrical current rand through his insides. He couldn’t tell where the shock originated from, all he knew was that his entire body was now madly pulsating with a strange buzzing warmth. Takumi let out an unwitting moan, the combination of the static and the blowjob causing him to shake with bliss. The prince didn’t quite understand what was happening, but he could clearly tell something was wrong. Sweat poured profusely down his skin, his penis shaking with further arousal. It somehow felt like his body was made of clay, moldable and malleable like it was ready to be reshaped.

This burst of heat concentrated around his crotch area, where it bustled around his penis. As the Camilla between his legs continued to suck him off, Takumi could feel his member slowly retreating into his body. It wasn’t becoming soft and unaroused though. Rather, his penis was literally shrinking in size, its girth and its length contracting in on itself as his penis grew closer and closer to his crotch. His balls followed a similar pattern, the tiny pouch slowly deflating inwards like a balloon with a hole. Testicles slipping inside him and sack becoming a totally flat plain, soon Takumi’s cock was reduced to merely a pink nub at the tip of his crotch.

Within his body, a large hole was starting to form. Takumi’s testicles combined together to form a large bulging uterus, while his urethra shifted into a smaller urinary tract. A long vertical slit soon formed in the place where his balls once rested, giving light to a myriad of new sensitive entrances for the boy. The Camilla sucking him off made a devious smile, starting to taste a womanly flavor that was so deliciously familiar. She pushed her tongue into Takumi’s virgin entrance, making him moan out like a girl as sensations that he’d never felt started attacking Takumi’s mind.

Something was wrong, the Hoshidan prince could definitely tell. His crotch felt like it was on fire, buzzing with pleasures that didn’t belong. When Camilla finally separated her mouth from Takumi’s crotch, his penis had been completely replaced. The prince looked down towards his nether region with absolute terror, dreading to see what was there, hoping that he was somehow just hallucinating. Unfortunately, the results were all too real. Sitting atop Takumi’s twitching asshole was a wet gaping throbbing vagina.

“What the fuck happened to my dick?!?!” Takumi screamed in angst.

“Shhh... Relax Lord Takumi.” The Camilla behind Takumi gently whispered into his ear. “Everything is going to be ok~”

Takumi let out a heavy groan, feeling his entire body growing relaxed and limp. Though the prince would have once found Camilla’s voice to be irritating and grating, at this moment he found it to be so soothing and calming. It was like he just wanted to listen to Camilla without question, to eagerly follow her every command.

“Mmmmmhhhhh~ Prince Takumi, you look absolutely gorgeous with a vagina~” One of the Camillas commented lustfully. “Let me help you with that~”

Without even asking for permission, a Camilla pushed the Camilla between Takumi’s legs away as she thrust her face deep into Takumi’s crotch. The woman smushed her lips against Takumi’s labia, plunging her tongue as deep into his moist pussy as was humanly possible. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Camilla began to flick her tongue up and down with demonic speed, flapping her organ with such intensity she made the most disgusting and loud slurping noises to ever cross human ears. Nevertheless, the princess clearly knew what she was doing, for Takumi instantly began to convulse in ecstasy as he felt his loins being covered in an infernal heat. His hips rocked against Camilla’s face instinctively, a myriad of girly moans escaping his sore voice. With so much amazing pleasure embroiling his new organ, Takumi began to wonder why it was that he’d been so opposed to this at first. If such an act felt so wonderful, then what could possibly be wrong with it?

As Takumi received the best and first cunnilingus in his life, the rest of his body started to change at a more rapid rate. His limbs longer, giving the short prince a few extra inches of height. His legs grew softer and thicker, while his arms grew thinner and slender, as all the muscle he’d built up from training slowly melted down into supple bubbly fat. While his hips grew in girth and his thighs shrank in size, his two flat boyish ass-cheeks started to bloat up with lots of fatty tissue. Slowly but surely, they grew heavy with pound after pound of round squeezable mass, giving Takumi a womanly ass that was to die for. In a matter of seconds, Takumi’s body was transformed from that of a young sporty lad into a bombastic MILFy form.

And then came his chest. As his pecs lost their definition and his abs were cleaned away by a deliciously fat tummy, Takumi’s chest slowly began to inflate in size. His pecs took a large sagging spherical form, all of their sturdiness fading into nothingness as they filled up with soft malleable tissue. His nipples began to protrude outwards, growing plumper, pinker and more erect as they bulged outwards with mass and arousal. From meager A-Cups all the way to massive F-Cups, soon an enormous pair of fat breasts proudly hung down from Takumi’s chest, nipples hardened and fully ready to be used.

“Oh Gods~ Look at how sexy his tits are becoming~” The Camilla holding down Takumi’s right arm commented, her mouth watering with thirst.

“Hrnngghh~ You’re so right...” The Camilla holding down his left arm replied, biting her lips with lust as she stared intently at his blossoming nipples. “They just make you want to-!”

Losing all semblance of control, the Camilla to Takumi’s left instantly let go of his arm and flung herself on top of his chest. She quickly wrapped her mouth around Takumi’s erect left nipple, making the boy squeal out in pleasure as his breast was lovingly suckled.

“H-Hey no fair!” The Camilla to Takumi’s right spat with jealousy. “I also want to suck on them!”

Just like her twin, the Camilla to Takumi’s right jumped atop the shivering boy in search of his deliciously empty right breast. Without a moment’s pause, she encased Takumi’s whole nipple inside her mouth, sucking and biting on Takumi’s breast like a pup hungry for its mother’s milk.

“Oooohhhh~ Girls~” Takumi moaned out in a voice much higher how he normally talked. “You don’t have to be so rough~~”

Now that Takumi’s arms had been released, the boy was free to move them in any way he desired. Instead of trying to escape though, his hands quickly hovered onto the heads of the Camillas slurping on his breasts. He tenderly caressed their hairs, happily guiding their heads as they eagerly sucked on his erect nipples. Takumi gave a little sigh of bliss, the buzzing in his engorged nipples bringing him utter pleasure. For some reason, the prince didn’t feel any sort of concern over the sudden surge of enormous feminine breasts on his chest.

Instead, he felt a intense amount of pride at the fact that other people would be aroused by his huge tits. Takumi watched over the two Camillas slobbering over his breasts with a large panting smile on his face. It only made sense really. What, with his beautiful breasts, his supple hips and his killer ass, there was no way these Camillas wouldn’t be lusting after him uncontrollably. Just like them, he was the sexiest thing in existence.

Takumi’s hair bands began to stretch out and creak loudly as his hair started becoming thicker and thicker. A bright pastel purple color started to surge from his head, drifting all the way down his every hair fiber and replacing his color greyish hair color with a much brighter one. From thin and straight, Takumi’s hair became curlier and fuller, slowly growing and growing in size until

_SNAP!_

His hair bands snapped clean in two, letting a cascade of pristine curly purple hair rain upon his shoulders. Takumi let out a bellowing feminine moan, his voice becoming more and more womanly by the second. His breasts tingled with arousal, his groin pulsated with lust. Takumi was being worshipped like the queen he was, and he was enjoying every single second of it.

Face covered with a triumphant smile, the Camilla behind Takumi pushed her head right beside him. He grabbed his chin and gently inched it towards her, leaving their faces just a mere inches away from each other. “See?” Camilla commented with a smile. “Didn’t I tell you this was going to be wonderful?”

Closing her eyes and pursing her lips, Camilla pushed her mouth against Takumi’s. There was not an inch of doubt in the prince’s mind, as he instantly returned Camilla’s kiss with the same amount of passion and love as her. Their lips meshed lovingly, tongues wrapping around each other in an immaculate dance. All of their movements were totally mirrored, as if they knew exactly what each other wanted and didn’t need to communicate. It was a kiss of true and utter passion.

And as the two smooched and moaned together in a whirlwind of bliss, Takumi’s face started to morph and change. His lips grew plumper and softer, gaining a spectacular round curve and a soft reddish color. His eyelashes grew longer, eyes narrowing into a sultry mature expression. All around Takumi’s face, his ever feature became more and more feminine, more lustful, more arousing. Hard edges gave way to soft corves, slowly etching away at his face until he no longer had any manly features. Until he was no longer Takumi. Until _she_ was Camilla.

The newly born Camilla moaned and howled into her twin’s mouth, eyes rolling to the back of her head and body spasming wildly as her vagina was consumed in a mind-bending orgasm. Pulsating with lust fueled heat, Camilla’s vagina squirted out shot after shot of female climax, which the Camilla who’s mouth was firmly wrapped around her hole eagerly sucked up. Her nipples throbbed within the mouths of two other Camilla’s twitching all over the place in utter bliss as they were continuously and lovingly sucked. All around Camilla was bliss. This had to be the happiest moment of her life.

Feeling the desperate need to take a breath, Camilla finally parted her lips away from the other Camilla’s mouth. Long lings of sticky saliva dribbled down her open maw, while the woman panted and heaved with ecstasy.

“Mmmmmm~ You were right Camilla~” The Camilla that used to be Takumi sighed with joy. “This feels absolutely fantastic~”

Closing her eyes and with a huge smile on her face, Camilla relaxed her body completely, letting herself go and letting her twins take complete care of her. The Camilla behind her glimmered with a triumphant smile. She slowly let go of the new Camilla, letting the little group enjoy their orgy as she slowly stood from the ground. Camilla licked her lips with satisfaction as she watched her twins eagerly perform lustful acts towards each other.

“Oh Camilla, you’re so amazing~” Suddenly, a different Camilla came from behind Camilla’s back, wrapping her hands around her body as she lovingly kissed at Camilla’s nape. “Transforming that Camilla like such a beauty~”

“Mhmm~” Another one quickly snuck up to the two, her enormous breasts pressing against the two other Camilla’s bodies as she joined in on the hugging. “Forming such an ingenious plan and gathering so many Camillas together, you truly are the most amazing person in the world~”

“Girls~ Girls~ You flatter me~” Camilla responded happily, gently caressing the two Camilla’s face with love. “But I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you two beauties~”

“So, what’s next then?” One of the Camillas asked, lustfully squeezing and rubbing Camilla’s breast with her hands.

“I informed Selena and Beruka to gather every single person on the castle steps in the morning.” Camilla moaned out with a lustful expression. “But until then, I think we have a little bit of time to have some fun~”

Devolving into a fit of giggles and lustful expressions, the trio of Camillas quickly stepped aside to indulge in yet another session of steamy amorous love making. Tomorrow morning they would have a very important mission. But for now, they would happily enjoy each other’s company until the sun came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! I'm still working on part three right now, but it should be finished by next week. This part was super fun to write, and it is super steamy, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Only one final part to go! After that, we're back to business as usual. I have another story I'm really eager to do, so look forward to that! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one and cheers~


	3. Camilla's Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon receiving instructions from their lord, Selena and Beruka have gathered the entirety of Corrin's army at the castle's gates. What they don't realize is that they've set up themselves and their friends for a terrible trap, because the growing group of Camillas is ready to convert and twin every last person in sight.

As chipper birds sang out their songs of spring and the drizzling beams of sunlight beamed down on the Astral Plane once more, it seemed yet another regular morning awaited the bulk of Corrin’s army. That is, save for the commotion that had brewed at the gates of the prince’s castle. Before the steps of Corrin’s humble abode, the entirety of Corrin’s army gathered together, chatting idly and standing around while they waited for their leader to show up. Under directions from Selena and Beruka, the soldiers had all been informed of a special announcement they could not miss. However, as the scorching red sun continued to douse a sizzling heat atop them all, soon the soldiers’ patience was starting to grow thin.

At the top of the steps, standing behind a podium were Camilla’s two trusted retainers, Selena and Beruka. The duo looked down at the tired crowd with a mix of uncertainty and angst. Just as their lord had ordered, they’d gathered up every single soul that worked under Corrin’s hand. Now that their task was complete though, the two were left with no further instructions and a large group of increasingly restless soldiers.

“So...” Selena gulped loudly, staring at the large mob of people with worry. “Is that everyone?” She asked Beruka quietly.

“Yes.” Beruka replied in a curt manner. The girl looked up to Selena expectantly. “What now?”

Selena merely rubbed her chin with bewilderment. “I... ... ... I don’t know. Lady Camilla just said to gather up everyone and wait.”

“Hmmm...” Beruka grunted thoughtfully, crossing her arms in doubt. “I don’t like this, Selena. Lady Camilla isn’t acting like herself.”

”Well-! She hasn’t been acting like herself for a long time!” Selena spat angrily. “S-Sorry...” She sighed. “I just- I just really wanted the old Lady Camilla back. I thought that if we just do everything she wants, then perhaps we’d see her again.”

Silence fell upon the two, as Beruka and Selena looked down at the floor without knowing what else to say. Then, in a show of solidarity, Beruka gripped Selena’s hand tightly, smiling towards the red head with all her support.

“Thanks.” Selena responded with a smile. “Once all this is over, we’ll have a deep talk with Lady Camilla.” To which Beruka responded with a confident nod.

“Hey, you two broads!”

Suddenly, Beruka’s and Selena’s intimate bonding moment was unceremoniously interrupted as a loud yell erupted from within the bustling crowd. The two girls looked over the podium and down towards the group, focusing their attention on the black haired Koghan thief that had called out to them.

“What the hell is the holdup?” Shura asked with anger, sweat pouring profusely down his face. “I’m freaking burning here!”

As soon as the thief spoke up, other soldiers around him began to rustle in agreement. They all clamored and complained with vigor, tired of standing in the sun without explanation.

“Ahem!” Selena pressed forward, putting her hand in front of her mouth as she cleared her throat. “Please settle down everyone! It looks like there’s been some delay, but Lady Camilla will be here any moment now!”

“Camilla? I thought Lord Corrin was going to address us!” Silas spoke back with confusion.

“Huh? I was told Lord Ryoma had some important information for us all!” Saizo added his comment to the mix, his voice slowly burning up with anger. “What the hell is going on here?!”

Once the conflicting information about why the entire army was waiting here, the group of soldiers began to become angrier and rowdier. With not a single figure of authority in sight, there was no one here able to maintain any sort of control. The soldiers’ voices grew louder, their patience reaching its end. Without much trouble, the mob had devolved into an angry disheveled mess.

“I- Uh- Please settle down!” Selena tried to calm them, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. “I assure you everything will be explained! Please-!” The girl turned to her partner in panic, but unfortunately Beruka had no more clue of what to do than her. It seemed that the pair were on the verge of losing their crowd, of letting all the people they gathered to angrily scatter away when-

_BLAAAM!!!_

“Camilla is here~!”

All of a sudden, without any sort of warning, the large doors to the giant castle burst wide open to a chorus of loud excited womanly voices. Selena and Beruka turned back towards the gates with confusion. Their mouths instantly dropped, eyes blinking in genuine disbelief as they stared at a sight that defied explanation. Standing at the entrance was not only their Lady Camilla completely barren of clothes, there were also 9 other exact copies of her that looked so similar neither Selena nor Beruka could tell which one was the original. The group of Camillas all stood side by side, bearing equally joyful and mischievous expressions while looking on towards the unsuspecting crowd.

“Let’s get them girls~” They all cheered in unison, drawing all attention onto them.

And just as suddenly as they appeared, the band of Camillas began to rush towards the army before them, ready and eager to carry out their plan. Selena and Beruka instinctively ducked down and braced for impact as the group of ten Camillas ran towards them. They had no idea what the Camillas intended to do, but a gut-wrenching feeling told them it wasn’t good. However, once the Camillas arrived at the podium, they seemed to completely ignore the cowering retainers. Instead, the group quickly hopped down the steps and onto the crowd. Giggling happily and with blissful grins on their faces, the Camillas all lifted their hands and began to unload bolt after bolt of their magical energies onto the soldiers of Corrin’s army.

As soon as the loud magical blasts started to explode in front of the castle’s courtyard, the bulk of Corrin’s army erupted into a terrible chaos. People ran left and right in a dazed panic, pushing forward with force, knocking others down and generally dispersing away as fast as they could. Unprepared and caught off guard, the group of soldiers could do nothing more but attempt to retreat. A few tried to stand up and fight back, but anyone who was struck by one of the stray magical rays would soon find out what a terrible mistake that would be. Selena and Beruka carefully popped their heads above the podium, staring down at the crowd in a mix of terror and curiosity.

“Soleil, please let’s get out of here!”

In the middle of the courtyard, the mercenary Laslow was standing beside his girl-loving daughter Soleil. With his hand firmly gripped around hers, the man attempted to pull her away from the chaotic and possibly dangerous scene as best as he could. The pink-haired girl on the other hand seemed to be more than happy to stay, her eyes greedily darting from the naked form of one Camilla to the next, hungrily salivating over her luscious body.

“Wait father!” Soleil argued back, pulling back against Laslow with the same amount of strength. “I want to see the naked Camillas!”

“Damn it, Soleil!” Laslow cried in annoyance.

_ZAAAP!_

And in his distraction, the man was unexpectedly struck by a haphazard magic bolt. Laslow buckled forward in pain, an uncomfortable grunted escaping his shaky voice as a strange heat began to envelop his body whole. Bones crackling and skin tingling, the man slowly began to grow in height. His hair blasted backwards in an outburst of fluff, becoming softer and curlier until it reached down to his shoulders. His chest slowly started to expand forward, two large growing orbs pressing hard against his mercenary jacket. His hips thickened, ass growing fatter and waist growing thinner as his figure slowly became hourglass shaped. Down in his pants, Laslow could feel his manhood slowly recede inwards until it was completely replaced by a sprouting set of thick labia and a damp birthing canal.

“Ngghhh~” Laslow groaned, his body changing more rapidly than he could comprehend. “You really need to learn to listen to your elders...” He panted hazily as his voice slowly took a higher and higher pitch.

“F-Father?!” Hearing Laslow’s voice morphing strangely, Soleil quickly turned back towards her dad.

But by the time she noticed something was wrong, it was too late. Soleil watched in horror as Laslow’s hair lost its gray tint in favor of a cute pastel purple. Right before her very eyes, she could see the way his facial structure shifted to become more feminine and mature, his gentle caring eyes replaced with slender luscious ones. With a bright sparkling flash, all of Laslow’s clothes disintegrated on the spot, letting his new enormous breasts flop free from their restraints. And as his arms grew slender and thin, losing any sort of manly muscle they might have had, not a single trace of the old Laslow remained. There was only another horny Camilla.

“Ehe~” The Camilla that used to be Laslow giggled. “Not quite. But I can be your mommy if you want~”

With her hand still firmly grasped to Soleil’s arm, Camilla pulled the smaller girl into a close embrace. The poor Soleil was so wracked between confusion, terror and lust, she couldn’t help but let the larger woman whisk her away, nesting Soleil’s head right between Camilla’s two large breasts. Smiling lustfully at the girl-lover, Camilla placed her hand atop Soleil’s head, pointing the girl’s face towards hers. She then closed her eyes, pursing her lips and pressing her face forward until the two women’s mouths were interlocked in an amorous kiss.

_ZAAAP!_

Soleil let out a pleasured moan as she felt a surge of electricity course through her entire body. Her eyes rolled backwards, limbs becoming limp. Though the girl was full of insecurities the moment Camilla started their kiss, once her arousal began to build and the realization that the sexiest woman alive was kissing her settled in, Soleil slowly started to get more and more invested in making out with Camilla. She gently let her eyelids close, her lips lovingly pressing against Camilla’s while her tongue delved into the princess’ mouth.

And as Soleil’s enthusiasm grew fiercer, her body began to transform at increasing speeds. Her height shot upwards, lifting Soleil’s head from the valley of Camilla’s breasts until the two were eye two eye. Her modest bosom slowly expanded forward, fattening up and straining against her bra until they proudly pressed against Camilla’s own fat tits through her clothes. Soon, Soleil willingly wrapped arms around Camilla’s midsection in a loving manner, her flat and toned tummy grew chubby and soft as it sweetly squished against Camilla’s own belly in a cute manner.

Down in Soleil’s nether region, her pussy pulsated with more and more force, growing wider and more experienced while arousal dripped from her organ and stained her panties. Her ass slowly ballooned outwards, pushing past her skirt and stretching her thighs as it filled up with more and more voluptuous fat. Her legs thickened as well, growing so plump it looked like Soleil was stuffing something else inside. Throughout her whole body, Soleil could feel herself radically changing by the second. However, the girl seemed to show no kind of caring, as she continued to smooch and kiss Camilla’s precious lips. Even as her hair took a purple hue with a puffy texture, and her face became sultrier and more mature, Soleil showed no concern. The idea of kissing and loving Camilla aroused her so much she physically couldn’t bring herself to care about anything else. She loved Camilla, she lusted after Camilla, she wanted to be Camilla~

A bright flash surrounded the entirety of Soleil’s clothes, completely eating away at their fabric and disintegrating them on the spot. And once it was over, Soleil found herself completely naked, not only with a new body, but also with a new mind. 

“Muaaah~”

When the two women finally pushed their faces apart, any evidence of Soleil’s or Laslow’s existence was long gone. All that remained were two quite aroused Camillas happily embracing each other with love.

“Mmmmm~” The Camilla that used to be Soleil moaned out with bliss, her eyes lustfully staring at her twin in front of her. “Thanks a lot for the wonderful gift, ‘mommy’”

The two Camillas laughed in unison, their erect nipples rubbing against each other while their arms wrapped around the other’s body. Their previous identities and lives no longer mattered anymore. Though they had once been father and daughter, they now lustfully pressed their naked bodies together. To them, they had always been, and they would always be Camilla. That was the way things were meant to be. Gazes lovingly interlocked to each other, the two Camillas exchanged one final quick amorous kiss.

“Now, there’s not enough Camillas here.” One of the Camillas spoke chipperly. “Let’s go make some more!”

“Perfect idea, Camilla~” The other instantly agreed.

Finally releasing each other from their embrace, the two Camillas playfully slapped each other’s plump asses and went on their separate ways in order to happily spread their cause, never to acknowledge their previous connection ever again. 

To the left of the courtyard, a pair of Hoshidans soldiers were attempting their best to hold out against the waves of Camillas. Both of Takumi’s retainers Oboro and Hinata stood back to back, weapons in hand and swiftly avoiding any magical blast as they slowly retreated away from the scene

“Oboro! You watch my back and I’ll watch yours.” Hinata commanded firmly in calm manner. “Let’s slip away and see if we can sneak into the castle to find Lord Takumi.”

His partner however was not as composed as he was. Face morphed into her signature Nohr-hating scowl, Oboro watched over the Camillas with pure uncontrolled rage. She could see the princesses flitting about all giddily and nonchalantly, causing chaos and suffering just for the fun of it. The sight truly sickened her. It was just like what had happened to her parents many years ago, except instead of at least having the common decency of killing people, now they were transforming them into even more filthy Nohrians. Oboro held her naginata tightly. She really just wanted to dive in and stab as many Camillas as she could.

“Hey girlie~!” One of the Camillas mockingly called out to her. “Is that big spear just for show, or are you planning on using it?”

“Hehehe~ Yeah! If you hate us so much, why don’t you come closer and try to stab us?” Another Camilla added with a giggle. “Unless you’re scared of coming close to us, teeheehe~”

Oboro gritted her teeth with fury, her hands gripping onto her lance so tightly its markings started to engrave in her skin. With a vicious forward lunge, the girl attempted to pierce one of the Camillas nearby. However, since she was still trying to maintain formation with her partner, she wasn’t able to push too far and her swing ended in an embarrassing miss. The Camillas dodged Oboro’s attack easily, bouncing around her while giggling as if this was nothing more than a silly game to them.

“O-Oboro are you ok?!” Hinata asked in worry, sensing the rage bubbling from his partner’s side. “Relax! Don’t let them get to you! They’re just trying to rile you up!”

Unfortunately, Hinata’s words had fallen on deaf ears, as Oboro’s mind was still consumed with a burning hatred for the naked Nohrian whores.

“Awww, come on! Aren’t you trying to kill me, girl?” One of the Camillas eagerly made fun of Oboro. “With an aim like that, how did you even get into the Hoshidan army?”

“No, no Camilla, her aim _is_ good!” Another Camilla added sarcastically. “Good compared to the Hoshidan army, because those darn Hoshidans have terrible aim!”

The two Camillas burst into laughter, clinging onto each other as their tremendous racks bounced up and down freely. Oboro’s eyes narrowed further, her anger only growing stronger and stronger as she watched the two Camillas tits jumping about obscenely like beach balls. It seemed the girl was rapidly reaching her limit, one more provocation and surely she’d be unable to contain her anger anymore.

“Oh Camillas...” Another haughty Camilla entered the mix, addressing her sisters with the same mocking tone. “Give her some credit! At least she survived longer than that sorry excuse for a prince Takumi!”

The three Camillas began to chuckle and laugh once more, loudly and proudly teasing the angered girl without even the slightest worry. Oboro’s heart skipped a beat. What did they say about her liege?! Could those venomous bitches really have done something to her beloved prince?!? Just thinking about it made Oboro’s blood boil in anger. Those damned Nohrians! If they’d really done something to prince Takumi, she wouldn’t forgive them!

“Oh, that’s it!” Oboro snapped furiously. Tired of the Camilla’s smugness, she quickly abandoned her formation with Hinata, pushing her lance forward in hopes to bloodily murder one of them. “DIE NOHRIAN SCUM!!!”

“Oboro wait-!” Hinata pushed forth, trying to pull his partner back. Except in his carelessness, the boy had made his own crucial mistake.

_ZAAAP!_

“HNNNGGHH!!!” Hinata cried, as his body was enveloped in powerful magical energies.

Not that Oboro even seem to notice, as the girl rushed the group of three Camillas that had been making fun of her with murderous intent. Eyes bloodshot and naginata pointed forward, Oboro ran towards the group like a raging bull. The trio didn’t budge an inch as she approached, instead continuing to giggle, laugh and grope each other as if they were in no sort of danger. That is, until the last second, when the three Camillas flew out of Oboro’s way almost as if by magic. Using her reflexes, the spear master tried to readjust her angle and change directions. However, she’d gained too much momentum, her heavy lance pushing her with a lot more strength than she could handle. Oboro planted her feet deep into the ground to stop herself. But thanks to the extra weight of her large spear, instead of safely stopping in the spot, the girl was violently flung onto the ground while her weapon was shot in an entirely different direction.

Unarmed and without balance, the poor Oboro spun around on the sturdy ground for a bit before she finally stopped. Oboro quickly stood back up into a defensive stance, not ready to let her little mistake mark her defeat. What she really wasn’t ready for though was for one of the Camillas to sneak up from behind and bind her arms, instantly ensnaring her into the Camilla’s grasp. Oboro tried to struggle and wail in response, but she found the soft Nohrian princess to be much stronger than she’d expected. And since Oboro was totally unarmed, it was basically over for her.

“Silly little Hoshidan~ I don’t understand how you could hate Nohr so much...” The Camilla softly cooed into her ear. “But don’t worry. I’ll show you how good Nohr can truly be~”

_ZAAAP!_

Groaning loudly in pain, Oboro’s entire body shook with electricity as strange magical energies coursed through every fiber of her being. Once it was done, the girl was left hot and panting, a strange buzzing heat causing her skin to tingle lightly. With a devious smile plastered all over her face, Camilla pushed her chest forward, snugly encasing Oboro’s head between her two gigantic orbs.

“Honestly, how could you hate Nohr when it’s got beauties like these!” Camilla spoke sensually, shaking her chest left and right lightly while Oboro’s head remained nuzzled within her bosom. “These babies are 100% Nohrian made, just so you know~”

Oboro’s cheeks began to grow a vivid red as Camilla’s big tits squished against her face. She could feel the massive breasts weighing down on her shoulders, spreading their warmth through her skin and right into her brain. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and yet Oboro didn’t seem to dislike it in the least. Quite the opposite in fact, as Camilla’s breasts continued to press against her body, Oboro could feel herself growing more and more aroused. There was just something about the titanic sacks of fat that truly entranced her. Their delicious aroma, their thick sweat, and their succulent shape, all bounced around in her mind, causing her cunt to dampen with lust.

“Yeah!”

All of a sudden, another Camilla pushed her breasts onto Oboro’s face, sandwiching the spear fighter between two Camillas and four different voluptuous tits.

“Even if you hate Nohr, you have to admit this pair of tits is pretty good, right?” The new Camilla added eagerly. “Very sexy and plump, they just make you wanna squeeze and love them.”

With her face full of breast, Oboro began to pant and hyperventilate between the Camillas bosoms. She inhaled Camilla’s scent deeply, letting the delicious odor reach into her mind and fill it with bliss. Though Oboro knew something was wrong, she couldn’t help but let her building lust take control of her body, causing shockwaves of pleasure to spread through her system. And as they did, her body began to morph and transform in turn. Her legs began to fatten, stretching out her delicate tights until she had deliciously soft and fat thighs. Her ass started to balloon outwards, each cheek slowly growing and growing to give her a delectable plump and squeezable backside. Pussy throbbing with pure arousal, in just a matter of seconds Oboro possessed the same sexual pear bottom of any other Camilla.

“I mean...”

Yet another Camilla joined the duo of Camillas, eagerly pushing their breasts together to entrap Oboro in a giant prison of soft flesh.

“Just look at how big and beautiful they are!” The Camilla greedily pushed her tits against Oboro’s face, presenting them with all the pride in the world. “So bouncy, so soft~ Don’t you just wish you had a rack just like this?”

By this point, Oboro was having a hard time keeping her lust in check. Between the heat that burned in her loins and the one that surrounded her head, she was slowly losing her faculties, her mind giving away to animalistic feral lust. Eyes stuck on the two sets of gigantic tits in front of her, Oboro gazed on at both Camillas’ cleavages with pure desire. Her tongue darted out of her mouth of its own volition, desperate to get a taste of the Camillas’ succulent fruit. And with this desire, came further changes to her form. Oboro grew in height, her limbs becoming larger but also leaner and smoother. Her tummy gained a light pudge while her muscles disintegrated into soft tissue. And as for her breasts? The two orbs of flesh exploded with size, pushing out and away from her body until they stretched out her bra and filled up her chest plate. Oboro’s bosom shivered with bliss, her spine tingling from pleasure. Panting and salivating with lust, the poor spear fighter was slowly but surely becoming as horny and sexy as all the Camillas around her.

“Oboro!”

Suddenly, the familiar energetic voice of a man rang within the girl’s ears, snapping Oboro from her haze of lust. Hinata! He was here to rescue her! Oboro pushed her head towards the direction of Hinata’s voice, hoping that he would be able to save her from this terrible fate. However, as the Camillas made way for Hinata and Oboro finally got to get a glimpse at her partner’s full body, any hopes of salvation were instantly dashed. Oboro’s face quickly changed from one of excitement to one of dread. Standing tall beside the Camillas was her partner Hinata, except instead of sporting his normal body, from the neck down he possessed the same thick voluptuous shape of all the Camillas around him, with tits the size of melons and a sopping aroused pussy. Like the other Camillas, he pushed his massive titties onto Oboro’s face, rubbing them against her like he was proudly presenting them.

“I hope you’ve finally gotten over your silly hatred of Nohr.” Hinata spoke with a confident smile. “With breasts as amazing as these, it’s very clear what the superior country is.”

Oboro opened her mouth to retort, but before she could utter a single word, she felt Hinata’s soft feminine hand land atop her scalp.

“Shhh~ Don’t say a word.” He whispered softly to her, gently nudging her face towards his left breast. “Just open your mouth and enjoy the beauty of Nohr.”

Tired of resisting against her natural urges, Oboro finally gave in, letting Hinata’s hand guide her head towards his breast. Her eyes slowly closed shut, mouth opening wide as her lips wrapped tightly around his erect nipple. Hinata let out a girlish moan as he felt Oboro’s mouth encase his breast, smiling in a warm motherly manner towards his partner. Oboro didn’t seem to care about her struggle anymore. Things like ideals, morality and basic reason were all thrown out the window. All that Oboro wanted to do anymore was quench her furious thirst for Camilla’s beautiful titties. The girl slurped on Hinata’s breast with viciousness, her tongue rolling around his hardened nipple as it savored the delicious flavor of Camilla’s skin. She just wanted to touch Camilla’s breasts, to grope them, massage them, suck them, have them. Oboro was in love with Camilla’s breasts- No, she was in love with Camilla.

“Ahhh~ That’s it~” Hinata cooed lovingly, patting Oboro’s hair in a gentle manner. “Suck it as much as you like~”

As Oboro continued to hungrily suckle Hintata’s breast and the two retainers finally gave in to their lust, their bodies began to change one last time. Their hair started growing while taking a bright purple color, filling up with size and thickness until they burst through their hairbands and their locks freely fell down to their shoulders. Their faces slowly became more feminine, features growing sultry and sensual as they became more mature. Oboro’s lips plumped up as they hungrily wrapped around Hinata’s nipple while Hinata’s face lost its boyish roughness in favor of womanly softness. The two Hoshidans continued to happily moan and shiver with pleasure until they were no longer Hoshidan, their bodies completely transformed to give birth to two new Camillas.

“So, how was it?” The Camilla that used to be Hinata asked the Camilla sucking on her breast while tenderly caressing her hair.

Body filled with ecstasy, the Camilla sucking on her twin’s breast reluctantly let go in order to answer the question. She slowly rose from the floor to face the other Camilla eye to eye, her arms lovingly wrapping around the other Camilla’s midsection to bring them into a close hug. “Mmmm~ I think you girls are right, Nohr really is the best~” The Camilla that used to be Oboro responded.

Around them, the three other Camillas cheered in unison. “Yay! She finally understands!”

“I was so blinded by rage I didn’t get it.” The Camilla added. “But now that I’ve felt it firsthand, I can see that the Nohrian way- No, the _Camilla_ way is the best~”

“Absolutely~” The Camilla hugging her sang with delight, nuzzling close to Camilla with love. “Now, let’s go show all our Hoshidan friends how amazing it is to be Camilla~”

“What a wonderful idea, you beautiful bombshell~” Camilla responded.

And without another word, all of the Camillas instantly dispersed, rushing towards their other comrades in order to spread their joy.

Around the same time, towards the right of the courtyard, another group was also attempting their escape. Dashing away from the scene as fast as their feet could take them, the trio of Corrin’s retainers and servants Felicia, Flora and Jakob ran like their lives depended on it. Flora and Jakob sprinted at the front of the group, using their combat and service training to avoid magical blasts and any other obstacles without much difficulty.

“Quick! Let’s dash towards the trees!” Flora commanded. “We’ll lose them there!”

“We have to sneak back into the castle and find Lord Corrin as well!” Jakob added fiercely. “Surely, he’ll know how to solve this!”

Felicia on the other hand, was having a much harder time keeping up. Legs wobbling back and forth within her bulky dress, the clumsy maid tried her best to follow the other two. But it wasn’t working. No matter how hard Felicia tried, she simply wasn’t as agile or coordinated to stick to her servant friends. If she wanted to catch up, the only thing she could do was hope the two would slow down.

“H-Hey guys! W-Wait up!” Felicia pleaded with desperation.

But her pleas went entirely unanswered, as neither of her partners slowed down one bit. They couldn’t afford to, considering the dangerous situation they all found themselves in. Taking a deep breath, Felicia gathered up all her strength to give one final attempt and catch up with her crew. She leaned forward, arms flinging back and forth for momentum while her legs propelled her with force, when suddenly-

_ZAAAP!_

The ground underneath Felicia’s feet exploded as a stray magical bolt struck it, causing the maid to fumble and unceremoniously trip onto the ground.

“Felicia!” Both Flora and Jakob cried in unison, stopping right in their tracks and quickly reverting course in order to help their friend.

Felicia rolled around on the floor a few times before she finally stopped, racking up dirt and soot all over her dress and body. With her momentum totally halted, the girl now found herself lying face down on the ground, pain aching and buzzing throughout her every muscle. Gathering one last surge of strength, Felicia slowly pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, while her hair flopped forward entirely covering her expression. By this point, her fellow retainers had finally arrived to aid her. They both leaned down towards Felicia, extending their hands to help her up.

“Damn it Felicia!” Jakob reprimanded her angrily. “Now is not the time for you to be clumsy!”

“Sister, are you ok?!” Flora asked with worry. “Come on, take my hand! We’ll take you to somewhere safe and fix you up, ok?”

“I... I-I-I’m f-fine...” Felicia muttered under her breath. She slowly lifted her hands, eagerly accepting her friends’ assistance as her fingers tightly gripped onto their arms. Her grasp was so tight it actually surprised the two of them, as the two felt an amount of strength they never thought Felicia possessed.

“In fact... I’m more than fine...” Felicia continued in an ominous tone as Jakob and Flora slowly pulled her up. Visible confusion started to spread onto Flora’s and Jakob’s face. Something was clearly wrong here. Since Felicia’s hair was still covering her face, they couldn’t get a clear look. But she sounded somehow different. What’s more, it looked like her hair was slowly changing shape and color, becoming softer, curlier and taking a darker more purple tone.

“I’m feeling downright wonderful~” As Felicia finally pushed her head past the curtain of hair, both Flora and Jakob couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. Instead of seeing Felicia’s face appear on Felicia’s head, the two only saw the face of that infamous Nohrian princess who’d started this whole panic in the first place, that of princess Camilla. A crazed and lustful princess Camilla.

_ZAAAAP!!!_

Without any sort of warning, the Felicia with Camilla’s face began sending blast after blast of magic through her hands, instantly filling both Flora and Jakob with transformative energy. The two servants groaned and shivered in pain as they felt powerful electricity coursing through their system. Though it only lasted a few seconds, by the time Felicia had let go of their arms their fates had already been sealed. With a devious smile plastered on her face, the transforming maid watched Flora and Jakob writhing in discomfort while her hands eagerly groped her morphing body.

“F-F-Felicia...” Flora groaned troubled, her hands grasping at her pulsating chest. “H-How could you...”

“It was a pretty easy decision, frankly.” Felicia calmly explained, her hips wildly cocking left and right in a seductive manner as she slowly approached her sister. “All my life I’d been a dull clumsy girl. A good for nothing with no sort of sex appeal. But now...”

Felicia lifted her hands proudly. A bright flash wrapped around Felicia’s maid outfit, instantly disintegrating her outfit and leaving her buck naked. Down from her chest, instead of her regular B-Cup bust, two gigantic melons clung with pride, ten times perkier and plumper than her previous rack.

“I can be something so much better~” Felicia continued. “I can be perfection~”

As soon as Flora’s eyes fell upon Felicia’s expanded bust, she could feel her demeanor change. Her gaze was squarely fixed on her sister’s fantastic tits, her mouth salivating while her mound began to grow damp with arousal. For some strange reason she couldn’t explain, Flora found herself completely enamored by Felicia’s breasts. Even though they hadn’t even changed that much, they were all Flora could currently think of. Felicia made a smug smile, her sister’s stares fanning the flames of her lust further. With an assertive thrust, she gently pushed her breasts against Flora’s.

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” Felicia asked her sister. “The power. The pleasure. The lust~”

Flora let out a blissful moan as she felt Felicia’s bust squeeze against her own. Her tits pulsated with pleasure, buzzing and throbbing until they began to expand in size. Body shivering in ecstasy, the weakened Flora couldn’t help but let out even more groans of joy as her tits slowly inflated. They pushed back against Felicia’s naked tits, her nipples stiffening and becoming more sensitive while her breasts grew rounder and softer. Soon, Flora’s breasts were the same exact size as Felicia’s, huge delicious jugs that would make any woman jealous.

As Flora’s height jumped up, the girl now found herself at her sister’s eye level. Her gaze slowly shifted upwards in a haze of lust, letting her get a look at the face of the woman in front of her. It wasn’t the face of her sister, and yet... It felt right. With her sultry eyes and her mature look, it had to be the most beautiful face Flora had ever seen. Flora just wanted to make it with Felicia on the spot. No, she wanted to make out with Camilla. Eyes closing lightly and lips pursing, Flora lustfully pushed her face forward with need. Felicia gave a light chuckle, before pushing her lips against her sister’s without any sort of inhibition.

The instant Flora’s lips pressed against Felicia’s, the blue haired maid was moaning in ecstasy. Felicia’s mouth had to be the softest, tastiest and warmest thing she’d ever experienced. It almost made her want an orifice that wonderful herself. A desire that was quickly manifesting into reality as her face began adjusting to that exact form. Her lips thickened, becoming plump and succulent kissers that were soft to the touch. Her features began to age up, gaining an air of maturity and sexiness they’d never possessed before as her eyelashes grew and her makeup was improved. The hair on her head started to puff up, blasting her maid headdress off and letting a full cascade of hair rain down upon her shoulders. And as Flora’s hair lost its smooth sereneness for silky curls and its icy blue color was replaced for a warmer purple, the maid had finally accepted her destiny.

A bright flash encompassed Flora’s body, instantly breaking down her clothes into nothingness and leaving her improved body out in the open for all to see. Though she wasn’t complete, in her brain she knew exactly who she was meant to be. In the meantime, Felicia’s body finished transforming, her ass cheeks growing larger and her legs growing thicker until she had attained the delicious curves and fat behind of a goddess.

Moaning and pressing their bodies together, the two girls soon separated from their amorous kiss. Their gazes were firmly glued toward each other, lines of saliva still connecting their mouths together. The only thing they could feel as they stared at each other was a deep sense of lust and love.

“Oh wow~ You were absolutely right sister~” The Camilla that used to be Flora spoke happily. “Being a Camilla is completely fantastic~”

“Ehehe~ Didn’t I tell you?” The Camilla that used to be Felicia beamed with pride. “Now we get to be something much better than sisters~ We get to be one and the same~”

“N-No... I-I can’t-! F-Fall to this...” While the two new Camillas lustfully doted over each other, the still unfinished Jakob continued trying his best to resist his impending transformation. He wobbled forth shakily, doubling down while his arms clutched his stomach. His physical changes were already well underway, as was apparent from the two prominent bulges coming from his butler vest and the curving shape of his body. Still, he did his best to remain strong, grunting and panting as his brain fought those evil lustful sensations that attacked him.

“Must find... Lord Corrin...” Jakob pressed forward with grit, stepping away as fast as his numb body could carry him.

The two Camillas smiled smugly as they saw the wounded puppy attempting his best to survive. Like a pair of wolves ready to land the finishing blow on their prey, the pair of Camillas carefully surrounded him and attacked.

“Where do you think you’re going~?” One of the Camillas gripped his right arm, lifting him up with force.

“Why don’t you have a little bit of fun with us~?” The Camilla that was still half Flora added, grasping at Jakob’s left arm in the same way her twin did.

“N-No...” Jakob grumbled hazily. “I-I n-need... T-To find L-Lord Corrin...”

“Why the hell would you want to find that traitorous jerk?!” The right Camilla asked with furor. “Especially when you have someone much more beautiful and kinder right here~?”

“Just look at our delicious bodies~” The left Camilla added, pressing her bare breasts against Jakob’s body. “Don’t you think we’re much sexier than our stupid little brother~?”

“I-I-I... U-Uh...”

As Jakob’s mind and body were continuously assaulted by an all-encompassing heat, soon Jakob began to lose his sense of reason. Camillas sweet voice cooed sweetly in his ears, less like a suggestion and more like reality. The two sexy women were absolutely right. They _were_ much sexier than Corrin. Their bodies made Jakob’s penis throb with lust, his mind running rampant with arousal. So why was it he wanted to find Corrin in the first place? His brain was growing extremely foggy as his very thoughts were altered by his growing lust.

“Just go ahead and forget about that pitiful Corrin~” The right Camilla cooed sweetly, squeezing Jakob’s budding breasts with her hands through his clothes and making him groan in arousal.

The other Camilla’s hand quickly drifted down to the bulge in Jakob’s pants, gripping his hardened member through his clothes and rubbing it softly. “Yeah~ We’ll make you feel much better~” She added.

Soon a bright flash wrapped around Jakob’s clothes, instantaneously destroying his outfit and giving the two Camillas easier access to his bare body. Access which the Camillas greedily took advantage off, as they squeezed and rubbed Jakob’s sensitive body with gusto. The butler was quickly degenerated into a shivering and moaning mess, feeling the way two beautiful women groped his body with proficiency and ardor. It was like they knew exactly where his sensitive spots were located and how to exploit them, making for the most intense sexual experience Jakob had ever felt.

As the right Camilla groped and squeezed Jakob’s flabby chest, his breasts slowly began inflating further and further in turn. Each one of his tits grew in mass and circumference, his nipples propping out and erect as they took a vivid sensitive pink color. After just a few seconds of Camilla’s soft caresses, Jakob’s tits were as big and bouncy as hers. The rest of his upper body also became more feminine in synchronization. His arms became long and slender, his midsection becoming flat and soft while his muscles were devoured by deliciously plump fat.

At the same time, the left Camilla rubbed Jakob’s quivering penis up and down with her hand, the entirety of his lower body continued morphing away. His cock slowly shrank down into his body, becoming smaller and smaller with every pump of Camilla’s hand until its length was barely a millimeter long. His balls went through the same process, testicles sinking into his body to give way to a deliciously damp and musky slit. The left Camilla eagerly dipped her fingers into Jakob’s new folds, making the man moan out in bliss as his virgin womanhood was penetrated by Camilla’s delicious digits.

And now that his male organ was gone, the rest of Jakob’s legs quickly finished transforming. His thighs grew meatier and thicker, filling up with luscious fat that was soft to the touch. His ass slowly blew up in size, each one of his previously flat ass cheeks growing with supple mass until they were round and plump enough to be pillows. The left Camilla watched the process in awe and arousal, feeling her own legs finalize their transformation as they became equally as thick and plump. Soon, the trio that stood together all sported the same bubbly round asses that were truly a sight to behold.

“Mmmmhhhh~ Yeah~~~ F-Fuck Corrin~!” Jakob spat proudly, his mind slowly losing its senses as his body throbbed with arousal. “Who needs him when I have the most beautiful person in the world? W-When I _am_ the sexiest person in the world~~~”

With the constant attacks of pleasure and bliss targeting his body and mind, it did not take long for Jakob to finally fall before the Camillas’ excited touches. Any and all types of resistance or worries the man had were quickly erased in favor of eager acceptance. His crotch violently thrust towards Camilla’s hands, his chest jutting out towards Camilla’s grasp. The only thing he wanted from this point on was to fully submerge himself in the ecstasy of his transformation.

A transformation which finally reached up to his still unchanged head. His face quickly began to soften and become feminized, the size of his head shrinking while taking a cute rounder shape. His stiff masculine features were reduced into more feminine ones, his chin becoming smaller and rounder, his lips filling up and growing softer, and his nose shrinking into his face. On the back of his head, his ponytail exploded with fluff, snapping his hairband into pieces as his mane grew thicker and curlier. A pastel purple color began to shine from the roots of his hair down to its base, coloring Jakob’s hair into a wildly attractive purple cascade of locks. Jakob’s expression morphed from one of dazed confusion into one of pure bliss. He no longer cared for Corrin. _She_ cared for Camilla.

Pussy contracting around Camilla’s fingers, a new Camilla was born as her vagina squirted out blast after blast of vaginal ecstasy. The two Camillas giggled and groaned with joy, their own pussies quivering with pleasure at the sight of their new brethren being christened in the fires of orgasm. What had once been a group of loyal serving retainers had now been reduced to nothing more than a group of horny self-obsessed Camilla twins. And they loved every second of it.

“Ahhh~ Thanks a bunch girls~” The Camilla that used to be Jakob sighed blissfully, panting with utter joy as her body basked in the glory of climax. “I can’t believe what I was thinking, being stuck on that awful jerk when I have you two beauties by my side~”

“It’s ok Camilla~” The Camilla to her left happily responded. “That’s what we’re here for~”

Lustfully pushing their bodies together, the three Camillas giggled and groaned with bliss. It was clear they cared for nothing more than sexual pleasure and fun, as their only wish was to grope each other and spread their blessing.

Countless scenes just like these continued to develop all over the courtyard. Some soldiers resisted, fighting off the transformation to the very end. Others eagerly accepted their fates, diving right into the pleasures of being a horny busty Camilla. Old to young, woman or man, regardless of how they fell or who they were, the result was the same. Over the course of a few minutes, every single person in Corrin’s army had been completely transformed both in body and in mind into a naked voluptuous purple haired ladies with MILF-y bodies. They were all now Camilla.

All save for the two retainers that were still hiding behind the step’s podium. Bodies completely frozen in shock, Selena and Beruka continued to stare on at the chaotic scene before them in pure disbelief. They didn’t know what to do, they didn’t even know what to think! All of a sudden, a group of Camillas burst out of the castle and now all of their friends and comrades had been forcefully transformed into the lady they were supposed to serve.

Selena’s legs buckled to the ground, unable to handle the weight of the situation as she fell onto her backside. She felt a horrid churning in her stomach, a sickening feeling filled with dread and despair. It was eerily similar to the despair she felt in her original world, where she saw family and friends crushed under Grima’s oppressive claw. What’s more, she had been the one who’d gathered all these people here. She had been the on who’d given Camilla access to Corrin’s and Hinoka’s room. The fact that she’d actively helped in this tragedy only made her even more nauseous.

Feeling the weight of guilt crushing down on her soul, Selena slowly began to crawl back and away from the scene. She had to escape. As had been apparent from the plainly one-sided conflict she saw, there was nothing she could do for the transformed people now. All Selena could hope for was that she’d be able to slip away without being transformed and find a way to reverse things. Beruka on the other hand, continued to stare at the crowd of Camillas in utter bewilderment, her feeble mind unable to truly comprehend what was happening before her very eyes.

Legs and arms shuffling backwards as fast as they could carry her, Selena did her best to escape this atrocious scene. She veered to the right of the castle’s entrance, hoping to slip past the courtyard and find somewhere safe to hide and think. Unfortunately, in her carelessness Selena had failed to recognize a pair of Camillas that had somehow wound up making out on the floor behind her. One of them laid atop the other, their thick bodies pressing together and their lips meshing lovingly as they showed no sort of care for anything that wasn’t their partner. Until Selena accidently bumped into them while crawling back.

Interrupted from their thorough lovemaking, the two Camillas slowly parted their faces away to look in the direction of their distraction. Selena’s expression instantly grew ripe with panic, her heart beating faster and faster as she began crawling away towards the castle entrance. Both Camillas mouths morphed into lustful smiles the moment their eyes landed atop the alarmed Selena’s body. Slowly rising up from the ground, they began to approach the red head with devious intent.

“My~ If it isn’t my darling retainer Selena~” One of the Camillas spoke seductively.

“Why don’t you come over here and let your lady Camilla spoil you some~?” The other added, spreading her arms towards Selena and letting her naked bust flow free.

“N-N-No!! Stop!!!” Selena barked back, a deluge of cold sweat pouring down her body as she flailed as hard as she could away from the two. “Stay away from me!!!”

“Awww, how could you be so cruel to your own Lady~?” One of the Camillas cooed in a sarcastic tone. “We just want to make you feel as good as us~”

“Now come and get your cute little butt over here my cute retainer~” The other Camilla commanded in a fierce yet soft manner. “And that’s not a suggestion, that’s an order~”

“Never! If you think I’m going to let you do that to me without a fight, then you’re sorely mistaken!” Selena spat angrily, her body quivering with fury and fear. “I-I can’t believe you would do such a thing Lady Camilla! Your friends, your family, they trusted you! _I_ trusted you! Ever since I got to this place, I’ve been doing my best to serve you... How could you do such a thing to us?!?”

“Oh my dear Selena... It’s very simple really.” The left Camilla explained nonchalantly. “I’ve grown sickened with human nature. Always lying, cheating and stealing from others in an endless conflict. Even my own family decided to stab me in the back without second thought. You and Beruka were the only ones that truly cared about me. Everyone else just pretended to like me until they could replace me.”

“But now, I don’t have to worry about being betrayed anymore~” The second Camilla continued with a beaming smile. “By transforming all those mean horrible people into me, finally everyone can act in a joyful and caring way~ We’ll never feel pain, sadness or loneliness again with each other around~”

“Plus, being Camilla feels so wonderful, it would be a crime _not_ to spread this gift around~” The first Camilla moaned in bliss, her mouth quivering in delight and her pussy dripping with need as her hands squeezed her large bust. “When we all finally become one, the Nohrian kingdom will be the greatest nation to have ever existed~ And we won’t have to be alone ever again~

Dread filling Selena’s body, the poor redhead continued backtracking as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she’d made another error in judgement, as her back accidentally crashed against a nearby wall, instantly trapping her in place. Soon, more and more Camillas began to surround Selena, attracted by the redhead’s loud and boisterous voice. A circle of them quickly formed around her, dashing any hopes Selena had to escape. The poor helpless mercenary looked around in dread, fully unclear as to what she would do next.

“Now, stop all this silly resistance nonsense and accept our blessing.” One of the Camillas in the front nagged her. “Just look at your partner Beruka! She’s taking her transformation very well!”

The front of the Camilla circle opened abruptly, letting Selena get a good view of what laid behind them. Her eyes shot wide as they landed upon the figure that stood between the gap, a figure that should have belonged to her confidant and fellow retainer Beruka. But as the blue haired assassin hazily stumbled closer and closer towards Selena, the magnitude of her changes was very obvious. From the neck down, Beruka no longer possessed the pigmy body she’d always had. Instead, two gigantic orbs hung down from her chest, her body curving like an hourglass with two massive buns for an ass and many extra inches of height that made her as tall as all the other Camillas. The only reason Selena could recognize she had ever been Beruka was from her still unchanged face, which groaned and panted in pain.

As Beruka entered the circle of Camillas and continued walking towards Selena, the poor pained girl found herself unable to stay upright and collapsed into the floor. Her head slowly tilted up to Selena’s as she crawled towards her partner, her teary eyes staring right through Selena’s soul. “Selena... Please... Help...” Beruka muttered, her cheeks blushing with bright red color. “Please... _Join us~_ ”

Lunging on top of Selena, Beruka pressed her now larger body against the helpless redhead’s form. Selena tried her best to wrestle away from Beruka’s grasp, tears forming in her eyes as she fought her old partner. She struggled as her hands were pinned to the floor, and she wailed as Beruka’s tongue forcibly thrust inside her mouth. But it was all for naught. Beruka’s strength now completely dominated Selena’s, leaving her entirely at the other girl’s will. Images of Selena’s past flashed before her eyes. That of her homeland, her previous friends, her mother. Selena cherished them one last time.

_ZAP!_

Eyes twitching madly, Selena moaned into Beruka’s mouth as she felt electricity course into her every body part. Pain and static caused her limbs to flail without control, as a burning heat seared into her skin. But even as all the aching stopped, the warmth remained. Selena’s pussy shivered with unprecedented arousal, her spine tingling from the unknown sensations that spread through her body. Beruka’s tongue continued to vigorously assault Selena’s mouth, leaving the pinned girl completely helpless as her mind was slowly morphed in the fires of lust.

After a few moments of deep thorough smooching, Beruka finally parted her lips away from Selena’s. The redheaded mercenary looked up at her partner in a lust-fueled haze. She could see Beruka hungrily lick her lips, bearing a devious smile the kind she’d never shown before. Without uttering another word, Beruka let go of Selena’s arms and slowly began to drift downwards, not heading away from Selena, but down towards Selena’s most important organ: Her damp pulsating pussy. Though Selena soon found herself free of Beruka’s restraints, the girl couldn’t even attempt to escape again. Her body fell completely limp, as her vagina throbbed with an intense need. All Selena could really do was look down as Beruka slowly approached her pussy in a strange mix of anxiety and anticipation, her mind wishing for escape while her body ached for stimulation.

Before long, Beruka’s face found itself just a few inches away from Selena’s quivering vagina. Bearing an excited grin, the blue haired girl gripped onto Selena’s tights with both hands and powerfully yanked them apart to rip open a large hole before her organ. She quickly shifted Selena’s panties, finally revealing the succulent bud she’d been looking for. An expression of crazed lust spread onto Beruka’s face as the delightful womanly scent of pussy reached her nostrils. Without even a second thought, Beruka pushed her face hard against Selena’s sopping cunt, her tongue eagerly thrusting into the deepest regions of Selena’s folds.

Selena instantly moaned out in bliss as she felt Beruka’s cunnilingus rock her body to her core. Her legs twitched with excitement, spine tingling from the sweet titillating vibrations of Beruka’s mouth. She could feel the way Beruka’s tongue dove through her birth canal wholly unimpeded, pushing and shifting her inner walls with joy. Her adorably throbbing clit was sucked off beautifully, while all of her juices slipped into Beruka’s mouth effortlessly. Though Selena knew that this was completely wrong, she couldn’t help but let her body fall prey to the ecstatic sensations of sexual stimulation. The only way Selena could describe it was _utterly wonderful~_

Wave after wave of pleasure flowed freely through Selena’s vagina, causing her lower body to quickly start morphing. It began at her pussy, which became larger and damper as her labia were replaced by a mature set of lips. Then, it spread to her legs, plumping up her thighs until they were thick delicious poles to squeeze and touch. Finally, her ass bloated up with mass, lightly lifting Selena off the ground as her backside was slowly pumped up with more and more soft fat. And just like that, Selena’s legs had been entirely replaced by a pair of sexier curvier limbs.

Meanwhile, as more and more vaginal fluids seeped into Beruka’s mouth, her own transformation was beginning to finalize. Staring down at her with a dazed expression, Selena got a front row view to Beruka’s transition. She could see the way her partner’s hair slowly grew, becoming softer, fuzzier and more girly than her previous simple hairdo. Selena observed in awe as Beruka’s head grew larger, her sharp expressionless features morphing into ones of motherly womanliness. Before Selena’s very eyes, the entirety of Beruka’s head morphed and shifted until it had become completely like Camilla’s. And the worst part? Throughout it all, Selena could feel nothing but arousal, her body growing increasingly horny at the thought of being pleasured by her Lady.

With her transformation finished, Beruka promptly lifted her head away from Selena’s slit and looked up towards the redhead. She shot the other girl beaming smile, her lips still damp with vaginal fluids. “Enjoying yourself darling~?” Beruka asked in a voice that did not belong to her.

A gut-wrenching groan escaped Selena’s mouth, her heart clenching in a mixture of lust and dread. The way Beruka talked, the way she smiled, the way she moved... What had happened was perfectly obvious to Selena. This woman was no longer Beruka, she was yet another fully-fledged Camilla clone. There no longer existed any differences between her and the original. Their bodies, their thoughts, their minds were all one in the same. Harrowing information that for some reason only caused Selena’s pussy to pulsate with arousal, a bodily reminder of a fate she was to share.

Having wasted enough time, the new Camilla dove back into Selena’s vagina and once more started to eat her out. The helpless Selena groaned and spasmed with joy, her pussy quivering happily as she felt Camilla’s soft tongue pressing into her insides. The mere sight of Camilla’s face lovingly nuzzling against Selena’s cunt was enough to make her spine tingle with arousal. The way her beautiful eyes focused entirely on her slit as her mouth lovingly kissed her labia filled Selena with an odd type of fundamental happiness she’d never experienced before. It was as if having Camilla worshipping Selena’s body like she worshipped her own made Selena’s mind pulsate with bliss.

This wave of ethereal pleasure and obsession soon manifested up through Selena’s body as her torso slowly began to shift and change. Her waist shrank inwards, her taut stomach plumping up with a round succulent tummy. Her shoulders widened and her arms gained meat, as her fingers became tender and polished like the digits of a proper princess. However, the largest change had to be on her chest. Though Selena’s bust wasn’t small by any metric, her tits instantly exploded outwards, hard nipples constricting tightly against her vest and causing her to moan. They filled out magnificently, stretching out further and further until Selena possessed two head-sized melons on her chest.

A quick flash of light suddenly wrapped around Selena’s clothes, causing them to disintegrate in the blink of an eye. Selena stared down at her transformed body in shock, her gaze focusing on her enormous bouncing mammaries. Breath unsteady, the girl slowly lowered her grasp towards them. And as her hands slowly wrapped around her enlarged bottom, Selena could finally grasp the totality of her situation. Soon, she would be Camilla. A thought that neither scared nor excited her, merely a factual observation of her situation.

To her left, a Camilla slowly bent down beside Selena. She bore the same pleasant smile Selena had always remembered, glowing towards Selena with a happy aura. “It’s alright, darling.” The Camilla spoke to Selena in a calm tone, her hand softly patting Selena’s hair. “Just relax and give yourself in~”

Closing her eyes slowly, the Camilla pushed her face towards Selena for a kiss. However, Selena merely looked at her in a mixture of doubt and lust. Her eyes stared deep into Camilla’s face, observing every little detail. Perhaps it was the way the sun reflected on her expression, or the way Camilla’s lips cutely pursed forward, but for whatever reason Selena found Camilla’s face to be the most beautiful thing in the world. She just wanted to push her lips forward and meet Camilla’s delicious visage. A part of Selena knew this was wrong, wishing that she’d continue resisting. But the girl had grown too exhausted to keep it up. She was tired of the dread, tired of the fear, tired of the betrayal and loneliness. All Selena wanted to do was give in and finally embrace those happy pleasurable sensations she’d been promised. Closing her own eyes with desire, Selena pulled her face up and pressed her lips against Camilla’s.

A parade of fireworks instantly began exploding inside Selena’s mind. Her tongue began to plunge deep into Camilla’s mouth, their lips rubbing together in a wonderful pleasurable dance. In that instant, the girl finally understood her destiny. All her suffering, all her pain, all her life, it had all been leading up to this point. Camilla’s plan flashed before her eyes, showing her the beauty of Camilla’s mind. All the pleasure, all the bliss, it was a paradise on Earth, and she would get to take part in it. This was what she was meant to be. She was no longer Selena. She was Camilla.

Now that she’d finally accepted her true self, the last vestiges of Selena started to melt away. Selena’s face shifted rapidly, lips becoming plumper and skin becoming rougher as her young and spry features matured into the face of an experienced cougar. Her hair began to expand outwards, all of her smooth straight strands bending and coiling to take a soft curly shape. A light purple color started spreading out from the ends of her hair to their base, shifting her signature red hair into an entirely thick purple mane. The hairbands on her pigtails slowly started to stretch out with her growing hair, pulling apart further until they snapped in two. And as her hair settled and slowly fell down to her shoulders, in both body and mind the woman had become completely Camilla.

Camilla’s eyes burst open with absolute bliss, her voice slipping into the other Camillla’s mouth in the form of wild pleasured moans. Down in her nether region, her pussy exploded with orgasm, sending squirt after squirt of climax directly into the lower Camilla’s mouth as her cunt contracted with ecstasy. All around Camilla was pleasure. Her body throbbed with delight, tits bouncing up and down maniacally, while her mind suffered blast after blast of relief. She was in utter bliss. She was... Camilla~

Needing to take a breath of fresh air, the new Camilla finally parted her lips from the Camilla beside her. She panted heavily, her breath quickened while her mouth morphed into a smile. “You were right Camilla~” The Camilla that used to be Selena spoke happily, her legs wobbly and mound still quivering as the Camilla below continued to slurp it up. “Being Camilla truly is the best~”

All the Camillas around them began to cheer in unison. With Selena finally transformed, their plan had been complete. Not a soul had been spared, not an individual overlooked. Every single person, from the most important to the least relevant had been transformed into Camilla. And they were all absolutely ecstatic about it.

Overcome with joy, all the Camillas quickly turned to lovingly embrace their nearest twin. With so many beautiful Camillas to go around, it was inevitable they would all fall prey to a deep rut of passion. Hands flew onto breasts, fingers diving into sopping pussies and lips meshing together. No Camilla cared which twin they grabbed, for they were all one and the same in every single way. Only one Camilla was able to resist the temptation of her own visage. Seeing all the breathtaking sights of her success, this Camilla thought it would be better to have some sort of organized celebration rather than succumb to a mindless lust.

With an eager smile on her face, the Camilla climbed up to the podium to address her sisters. “Excuse me~ Camillas~” She cooed out in a sweet voice. “Could I get your attention please~?”

It was hard for many of the Camillas to separate from their lovers and pay attention to the Camilla atop the podium, as their levels of attraction towards themselves were so high and powerful. Eventually they all relented though, temporarily giving up on their lovemaking in order to listen to Camilla’s address. They could never refuse a request from Camilla after all. Soon, a crowd of Camillas began to circle around the Camilla on top of the podium. They looked up towards their fellow Camilla with pride, happily clinging to each other while they lustfully stared at their twin.

“Hello Camillas~” The Camilla atop the podium called out to her audience with bliss.

“ _HELLO DEAR~”_ A thunderous chorus of Camillas eagerly responded at the top of their lungs, rocking the ground beneath them with their loud amorous voices.

Every Camilla instantly began to shiver with pleasure as their ears were filled with the wonderfully beautiful voice of Camilla repeated over dozens of times. Their pussies quivered and sputtered while their spines tingled lightly in pleasure. Hearing their voices with such loud and powerful ardor really made them feel like they’d become a true community.

“Mmmmhhh~ I think I just came a little from that~” The Camilla atop the podium commented blissfully, her fingers eagerly pushing in and out of her hungry snatch. “Though I’m sure we’d all just love to go down and start fucking Camillas like rabbits, myself included, I thought a little bit of a celebration was in order. My dear Camillas, we’ve finally done it. Yesterday, I was alone, depressed and not knowing what I was going to do with my future. But today, we have assembled the most amazing group of people the world has ever seen~ Thanks to all of your valiant effort, not only have we saved our siblings from their terrible Hoshidan mind control, we’ve also saved Corrin’s entire army! From this day onwards, the country of Nohr will no longer be threatened by those ugly Hoshidan dogs. Instead, it will be ruled by a beautiful and amazing group of Camillas~ Nohr will be so great in fact, that I think we need to christen our country with a brand-new name. And so, it is my pleasure to announce the founding of the wonderful country of Camilla~”

Every single Camilla around erupted with cheers and happiness, their hands clapping loudly together and their minds shivering with delight as the magnitude of their feats settled into their minds. True bliss and ecstasy coursed through every inch of their bodies. They’d truly created a perfect utopia.

“And so, in celebration of our amazing accomplishment, I suggest we all go to the hot springs together and indulge in the greatest mind bending orgy of all time~” The Camilla on top of the podium finally screamed with glee, proud of the work her fellow doubles had done.

“YAYYYY!!!” The crowd of Camillas once again exploded with clamor and acclaim at Camilla’s absolutely stellar idea, the thought of copulating with fellow Camillas inside the steamy bathhouse filling them all with bliss.

“CAMILLA~ CAMILLA~ CAMILLA~ CAMILLA~” Suddenly, all the Camillas began happily chanting Camilla’s name, congratulating and praising their twin’s wonderful speech and ideas with passion and bliss. Their bodies shivered blissfully, their pussies squirting with ecstasy as the sound of their names reverberating over and over with the force of a hundred voices brought them all close to orgasm.

“Oh you girls~” Camilla bashfully smiled at the crowd as a large red blush formed on her face. Arousal vibrated through her every fiber, causing the woman to slip her fingers into her sopping vagina and start masturbating in front of her adoring twins. “You all are ahhh~ Way too kind~~” She panted and moaned with bliss.

“CAMILLA~ CAMILLA~ CAMILLA~” The chanting continued, growing more aroused and intense by the second as all their greedy eyes were stuck onto Camilla’s lustful form.

“You’re amazing Camilla~!!!” One of them yelled out loud.

“I love you~~~!!!” Another one yelped as well.

It was clear that every Camilla in the crowd wanted to love and praise their twin atop the stage. Their voices eagerly called out to her, their bodies shivering with need at her very sight. The amount of excitement and happiness in that group was immeasurable, all sharing the same thoughts and desires despite them having different bodies.

“Oh alright~” The Camilla on top of the stage finally gave into her sisters’ pleas.

Flinging her arms up in the air and dashing towards the group of Camillas, the Camilla on top of the stage happily threw herself onto the crowd. Her body descended rapidly, tits shaking and hair flowing backwards. But Camilla held no worries. With a smile on her face and her eyes closed, she fully trusted her fellow Camillas to catch her. Which they did magnificently, as a group of Camillas eagerly lifting their hands upwards and gently caught her supple body, making sure no sort of harm would come to her figure. Like some sort of queen being transported in her carriage, the Camillas happily carried Camilla atop their shoulders while their hands slipped upwards to lustfully touch her body. They grabbed onto her breasts, pushed their fingers into her cunt and even squeezed her ass and thighs in pure adoration of Camilla’s body, the lust and affection they showed for each other being absolutely beyond compare.

“Now, to the hot springs!” The carried Camilla yelped out excitedly.

And as she commanded, the rest of the Camillas complied. Rumbling the ground like a crazed stampede, all of the Camillas began to run towards the bathhouse with their hearts full of excitement. Their feet crashed the onto the earth mightily, as every single Camilla flew like the wind. Despite moving in an extremely packed group together, not a single Camilla tripped or slowed down. They were completely synchronized in every single one of their movements, their round breasts freely bouncing up and down while a myriad of happy giggles and coy comments showered them all.

As soon as the group arrived at the bathhouse, the Camillas quickly began flocking into the building. It was like a river of Camillas coursing right into the bathhouse, a sea of purple hair pushing forth with power and speed. They rushed past the changing room and ran right into the spa, flooding both the female and male bathrooms indiscriminately. Gender didn’t matter to any of them after all, since they were all just Camilla. Once they’d all settled into each one of the rooms however, the Camillas found a big problem.

“The male and female rooms are divided!” One Camilla blurted out with worry, pointing towards a wall that prevented each Camilla from crossing to the other side.

The wall was like any other, made out of thick bricks that completely blocked passage, sight and even sound from one side to the other. Standing mightily right in the middle, this wall completely separated the male and female baths. Camillas from both bathrooms looked at it with disdain, hating the structure for separating them in such an arbitrary manner. If they wished to go from one bath to the other, they would now be forced to leave through the entrances, a total mood killing fate no Camilla ever wished to endure.

“Stand aside girls~”

Luckily, they wouldn’t have to. Stepping proudly towards the wall, one of the Camillas had come prepared for such an occasion. With a bright smile and sweat pouring down her body, the Camilla held a comically gigantic hammer in her hands, like the ones used to destroy even the toughest of armored knights. Though it looked like Camilla shouldn’t be able to hold such an object with her thick and curvy body, the woman was handling the axe perfectly.

“Let Camilla take care of this~” The Camilla with the hammer licked her lips, staring at the wall with murderous intent.

Inching the hammer above her head, the Camilla gathered up all her strength before bringing the axe down upon the unsuspecting wall with a loud thunderous boom. Little bits of brick sputtered out of the wall, the entire building shaking from Camilla’s massive swing. She’d caused the wall to crack, but it wasn’t enough. Camilla wanted to leave an enormous hole in this wall, wider than her pussy after it was ravaged by her fellow Camillas.

With another charge and a swing, Camilla crashed her hammer against the bathroom wall. Then again, and again, and again. The Camillas around her watched the Camilla with a hammer in awe, salivating over their attractive savior as she beat the absolute crap out of the bathhouse wall. Though they all knew themselves capable of performing the exact same feat, none of them had ever experienced the pleasure of seeing themselves in the midst of their signature murderous state. Camilla’s breasts bounced about freely, her tummy and ass jiggled to the force of the impact. The sight of Camilla destroying this wall was so attractive, a bunch of Camillas began to masturbate their sopping cunts to it, moaning and twitching with bliss as their eyes ate up Camilla’s voluptuous body.

Soon, the bathroom wall started to crack further and further, bits and pieces of brick sparking out at high velocity. The entire building was shaking with force, its structural sturdiness being plowed through by Camilla’s brute strength. Swing after swing, the crack in the wall became bigger and bigger until-

_BLAAMMM!!!_

With a loud explosion of rubble and dust, an enormous hole finally opened between the two baths. The Camilla with a hammer stepped back and coughed, the debris of the explosion blocking her eye and mouth. Lifting her hand towards her face, the Camilla with a hammer wiped her eyes and stared towards the other side, waiting for the dust to slowly settle down and let her see... Success! Though parts of the wall remained, an enormous hole in the wall now allowed easy access from one side to the other.

More importantly though, within the opposite room, right before the wall that had just been destroyed, Camilla had found a much more enticing sight. Right in front of her was another Camilla, standing on the opposite room with a similar large hammer in her hands. The Camillas with hammers lustfully smiled towards each other. Flinging their hammer away without care, they slowly began to approach the other Camilla, their gazes fixated together in a trance-like stare. As the two met right beneath the broken wall, their arms wrapped around each other’s body without so much as a single word.

“I guess it’s true what they say~” One of the Camillas spoke in a deeply lustful tone.

“Great minds think alike~” The other instantly responded.

Closing their eyes and thrusting their faces forward, the two Camillas pushed their lips together into an amorous kiss, their breasts and erect nipples squeezing together in a bout of complete and utter lust. All around them, the Camillas of both bathrooms cheered happily. Camillas began to eagerly rush past the couple from one bathroom to the other, excited to indulge in pleasure with fellow Camillas from the other side. The unification of both bathrooms was a very important act for them all. Because from now on, there were no males, there were no females, there was only Camilla.

The entire hot spring quickly devolved into a lust-fueled orgy after that, as every single Camilla found a willing Camilla partner to eagerly make love to. Camilla was present in every corner of every room. One could not move a single step without being reminded of her. Camilla’s voice became as omnipresent in the spa as the very steam that its rooms were known for. Every single part of the facility was taken over and repurposed, transformed into nothing more than a spot for Camillas to copulate in.

Over at the showers, two Camillas sat beside each other on top of wooden stools about to wash themselves off and dive into the hot waters. The Camilla on the left plucked her sponge and bucket of water, ready to rinse her body when suddenly the Camilla to her right tapped her shoulder.

“Excuse me Camilla...” The Camilla to the right cordially addressed her twin. “Would you mind it if I washed you off~?”

The Camilla to the left smiled with a bright blush. “Mmmhhh~ That would be wonderful dear~” She responded, lifting her sponge towards the other Camilla in order for her to take it.

Instead of grabbing the sponge however, the Camilla to the right quickly slapped the item out of the other Camilla’s grasp. “You silly girl~” She cooed. “I’m not going to use some stupid tool to clean your beautiful body~ I’m going to use something much better~”

Quickly dropping from the stool, the Camilla to the right slowly knelt right in front of the other Camilla. With a lecherous smile, she closed her eyes and pushed her face forward, pressing her mouth against Camilla’s supple tummy as she began to lick Camilla’s body.

“Ooooohhh~ Camilla you naughty girl~” The Camilla on the stool cooed. “I like the way you think~”

Without saying another word, the Camilla on her knees eagerly began to lick up the other Camilla’s body with her tongue, slurping and sucking on Camilla’s skin with gusto. Her tongue hungrily caressed every inch of Camilla’s pudgy tummy, lapping up her very sweat like it was some sort of treat. She pushed it against Camilla’s tight belly button, sucking and fiddling the hole up gladly. And she took eager chomps at Camilla’s delightfully soft belly, which was nice and pudgy to the touch while not being outright fat. As her taste buds joyfully permeated in Camilla’s delicious flavors, the Camilla on the ground worshipped the other Camilla like she was a goddess.

An amazing amount of attention that caused the Camilla on the stool to moan with happiness. Seeing her clone licking every part of her body with so much desire made her pussy throb with pleasure. The way the Camilla kneeling down closed her eyes, sucking and slurping onto Camilla’s body with such immeasurable passion, it filled Camilla with a sense of satisfaction she couldn’t describe. It took every fiber of Camilla’s body not to push her twin’s head down onto her vagina and clamp it between her legs. But she was being pampered, so Camilla wasn’t the one doing the cleaning, so she would let the other Camilla go at the pace she thought best.

Luckily for her, the Camilla on her knees soon began to lower her head, her mouth slowly approaching Camilla’s damp slit. The Camilla on the ground spread apart her twin’s legs, her body going lower and lower until she was a few inches away from Camilla’s pulsating cunt. Eagerly wrapping her arms around Camilla’s hips, the Camilla on her knees pushed her face closely against Camilla’s sopping vagina.

“Ohh yeah~ That place is _very_ dirty~” The Camilla on the stool panted with lust. “It’s going to need a _deep_ cleaning~”

Camilla didn’t need to say anything else, as the Camilla on the ground viciously plunged her tongue right into Camilla’s hungering cunt. The Camilla on the stool yelped out in pleasure, her hands flying onto the other Camilla’s head while her hips shook in ecstasy. By this point in time, Camilla was an absolute cunt licking queen. The kneeling Camilla’s tongue fluttered all wildly within Camilla’s birth canal, her lips gently caressing at Camilla’s labia. She knew every one of Camilla’s weak spots and she was a pro at exploiting them. She was Camilla after all~ And all her efforts served to give the sitting Camilla a mind blowing sensation of pleasure, as the purple haired princess squirmed and shivered from her twin’s delicious massages while a deluge of lustful moans poured out of her mouth.

“Umm... Excuse me, Camilla?”

The two’s commotion was loud enough that they’d caught the attention of two other Camilla’s, which hovered over the moaning Camilla with interest. The Camilla on her knees slowly pulled her face away from the sitting Camilla’s vagina, letting her whimper and pant as the sensations of cunnilingus still ran rampant in her mind.

“Yes, what can we help you with Camillas?” The Camilla on the ground asked with a beaming smile, damp vaginal juices dripping down from her lips.

“Well, Camilla and I were just watching you washing Camilla with your tongue and...” The Camilla hovering over them smiled lustfully. “We were wondering if you’d allow us to join in and help too~”

“Of course!” The kneeling Camilla replied with excitement. “I’m sure Camilla would love for you two to help cleaning! Her body is quite large and delicious after all~”

Without saying another word, the Camilla on the ground quickly pushed her face back into the sitting Camilla’s pussy, resuming her rough cunt slurping and making her double moan out in the process. Meanwhile, the two Camilla’s that were standing promptly surrounded the sitting Camilla on each side, kneeling down beside her with lustful expressions on their faces.

“Don’t worry one bit Camilla~” One of the Camillas sensually reassured their middle twin as she grabbed onto Camilla’s thin right arm.

“We’ll make sure to treat you _real_ good~” The other Camilla continued, hungrily grabbing onto Camilla’s left arm.

Eyes hungrily staring towards the middle Camilla’s face, the Camillas on each side gently lifted the middle Camilla’s hands towards their faces, before wrapping each of Camilla’s hands with their mouths. The middle Camilla moaned out in bliss, loving the way her twins all pampered her at the same time. She could feel the Camillas’ tongues slipping between her fingers, caressing her very digits and slurping onto her hands. It wasn’t a pleasurable act in it of itself, but the fact that they sucked on her fingers with such duty and combined with the way the kneeling Camilla was slurping on her pussy made Camilla’s entire body tingle with ecstasy.

Once both of the middle Camilla’s hands had been fully washed, the two Camillas on each side began moving up Camilla’s arms. Their mouths lovingly caressed every inch of Camilla’s skin, tongues slickly covering their arms with their sticky saliva. Soft kisses and smooches peppered down all the way Camilla’s arms, leaving not a single place untouched as the two continued to move up Camilla’s arms. Soon, the two had arrived at Camilla’s armpits, which they also worshipped with joy. Camilla’s pits were totally barren and smooth, its natural odors and sweat being addicting for every single Camilla. Neither woman felt an ounce of disgust as their tongues eagerly dove in against Camilla’s skin, as they both knew every single part of Camilla was beautiful.

Pits weren’t the two Camillas’ goals, however. As the two purple haired women completely covered Camilla’s armpits in saliva, they turned towards a more alluring target: Her breasts. With hungrily lustful expressions, the two Camilla’s began to wrap their mouths against Camilla’s enormous jugs, causing her to flinch and groan with bliss. Both Camillas sucked and chomped on Camilla’s tits with ardor, filling as much of their mouths with her meat as they possibly could. Their tongues eagerly massaged her soft tissue, slobbering all over their large circumference. Even her nipples weren’t spared, as the two would prod and tease them with their tongues, biting and sucking them like children hungry for their mother’s milk. It was an all-out assault on Camilla’s bulging breasts, and they were surely winning.

Meanwhile, the Camilla on her knees continued her dutiful sucking of Camilla’s pulsating mound. However, as more and more of Camilla’s delicious vaginal fluids flowed into her mouth, the woman found herself thirsting for something else. Camilla’s pussy was absolutely amazing of course, but the Camilla on the ground now desired something else. Something rougher, something tougher, a succulent hidden hole Camilla didn’t get to taste very often. Slowly pulling her head backwards, the Camilla on the ground lowered her eyes towards the sitting Camilla’s puckered asshole. A wide smile grew on her face as she watched the tight hole twitch with excitement. Bingo.

Feeling a surge of lust-fueled strength, the lower Camilla gripped onto the sitting Camilla’s legs tightly, lifting them up with a mighty pull until she was able to elevate Camilla’s tight asshole to her face. The two Camilla’s that were sucking on the sitting Camilla’s breasts were forcefully pulled away from her orbs as the sitting Camilla slowly fell off the chair and onto the floor. Thankfully, the impact was in no way severe, and any kind of pain Camilla would have felt was quickly mitigated as she felt a thick tongue penetrating her twitching asshole. The Camilla who was now on the floor moaned out in bliss. Though she had been violently flipped upside down, the way the kneeling Camilla ate her ass with the same intensity made it all worth it.

And what an ass-eating it was. The Camilla on her knees savagely plunged her tongue into Camilla’s asshole like she was trying to scoop something out. She pushed and prodded Camilla’s inner muscles, leaving no corner of Camilla’s insides unturned while her plump lips massaged at Camilla’s rim. Camilla’s ass was so delicious, she simply couldn’t help it. Completely clean of any impurities, the Camilla on her knees could fully enjoy the strongest flavor of Camilla’s body, letting it slip into her mind like a drug. There was nothing on the kneeling Camilla’s mind other than Camilla’s asshole. She had become totally addicted.

As for the two other Camillas, the pair watched their twins’ lovemaking with lust and awe. The other Camillas were so involved in their lovemaking it felt like they had become one. Regardless, neither Camilla wished to be left out of the fun, and so the two quickly sprung up to help. One of the Camillas stood over the fallen Camilla’s body, looking to get a taste of the hole that had been abandoned earlier.

“Hey did you clean this hole already?” The Camilla asked her ass eating partner lustfully, her eyes fixating on Camilla’s gushing mound. “Because it still looks plenty dirty to me~” There was no response from the kneeling Camilla, as her attention had been totally given to the delicious ass before her. “I’ll go ahead and do it anyways~” The greedy Camilla added.

Leaning down towards the vacant pussy, the standing Camilla pressed her face against Camilla’s mound and began to lovingly suck its juices like the Camilla before her. This Camilla now had easy access to Camilla’s clit as well, letting her suck on Camilla’s cunt while also play with her twitching clit at the same time. And just like her fellow Camilla in front of her, this standing Camilla soon began to lose herself in Camilla’s delicious pussy.

Meanwhile, the other Camilla leaned down towards the fallen Camilla’s head. Lying down close to her, this Camilla looked over the fallen Camilla’s face with a teasing expression, observing the way she moaned and whimpered with a sense of bliss.

“Oh Camilla, you’re so cute when you’re moaning out like a little slut~” The Camilla leaning down softly commented to her twin, softly rubbing the fallen Camilla’s chin with her hand. “Does it really feel that good when Camilla eats your ass?”

“FFFUCCKK~ AHHH F-F-FUCKKK~ GYAHH~~~” Were the only sort of responses that came out of the fallen Camilla’s mouth, her mind too overwhelmed by the delicious sensations afflicting her sexual organs to muster a proper answer.

“My, that’s quite the dirty little mouth you have Camilla~” The Camilla lying down whispered in a teasing tone. “I guess I’ll have to clean that up too~”

Then, without any sort of warning, the Camilla on the ground placed her lips against the fallen Camilla’s mouth. This wasn’t any normal kiss however. Instead, the Camilla lying down began sucking on Camilla’s mouth like a vacuum. All of Camilla’s saliva and even her tongue was slurped into the other Camilla’s mouth, as the other Camilla’s suction force rivaled that of a whirlpool. It seemed like the Camilla lying down was treating Camilla’s mouth like it was a sexual orifice, just another orifice for her to clean. And Camilla loved it.

The fallen Camilla’s eyes rolled backward in bliss, a moan quickly being sucked out of her mouth by her fellow Camilla. Camilla had been completely surrounded by ecstasy. From her anus to her slit, Camilla’s every hole being covered by Camilla’s succulent mouth. It felt like they were all giving their whole selves to her, while also maintaining a regular Camilla’s air of authority. Never in her life had Camilla felt such types of care and adoration before. Her pussy throbbed with arousal, her anus twitching with bliss. It was honestly the best feeling she could ever imagine.

“MMMMMFFFFFFF~~~~”

With a final moan, Camilla let her body go and convulse with pleasure as her every fiber was filled with immeasurable bliss. Her pussy squirted out pulse after pulse of female climax directly into the standing Camilla’s climax, which she eagerly drank up. And as the fallen Camilla’s entire being was consumed by a wave of titanic lust, the three other Camillas slowly lowered her down to the floor, standing over her with satisfied smiles as they watched their fellow Camilla be reborn in pure utter bliss.

The orgasm rocked Camilla’s body and mind for what seemed to be an eternity, until it finally calmed down and let her body relax in the sweet afterglow of sex. Letting out a joyful sigh, the Camilla on the floor felt her body reach a state of complete zen. Though she wasn’t sure how much cleaner she really was now, she was sure about the absolutely amazing feeling of happiness that surrounded her. The trio of Camillas who’d brought her this joy happily stood over her, staring down at the Camilla on the floor with excitement. All of their pussies dampened at the sight of Camilla lying down on the floor completely ravaged by pleasure. Their hands slowly reached down to their twitching cunts. They were all thinking the same thing, but none of them dared to say a word.

“Mmmmm~” The Camilla on the ground groaned, slowly lifting herself off the ground while her mind was still in a hazy lustful state. “So, which Camilla are we washing up next~”

Meanwhile at the hot springs’ signature heated pool, a multitude of Camillas were joyfully skinny dipping into the water together. Pairs of Camillas eagerly pressed their thick bodies together, letting the warmth of their bodies and the water relax their souls to their cores. Some of them would bundle on top of each other, their breasts pressing together and lips sharing a passionate kiss while one of them sat on their partner’s lap. Others found themselves roughly scissoring their pussies, bodies splashing about wildly while the water’s subtle warmth heated their twitching cunts. A few Camillas were even indulging in some breath play, diving their whole bodies into the water and holding their breaths as long as they could in an attempt to eagerly suck at another Camilla’s slit. Though the pool’s temperate heat filled them all with a soothing serenity, with so many Camillas embracing and fucking, relaxation wasn’t the only thing going about freely.

One particular pair found themselves rushing towards the pool with excitement. A Camilla in front pulled another Camilla forth with force, her eyes eagerly looking towards the heated pool.

“Come on Camilla, hurry up!” She yelped eagerly. “I want to get some good spots!”

The two quickly dipped into the warm waters, their bare feet splishing and splashing as they stepped through the pools. Due to the large amount of Camillas in the spring, the space was a little bit cramped. Luckily for the two though, they were able to find a spot that fit them comfortably by one of the corners. Hands clasped together like a couple of lovers, the two Camillas promptly slipped by other pairs of Camillas until they’d arrived at their desired spot and sunk down into the pool. Sitting down next to each other shoulder to shoulder, both Camillas let out blissful sighs as they felt the pool’s divine heat calming their every muscle.

“Mmmmmm~” The Camilla to the left groaned out happily. “What did I tell you? The water here is sooo relaxing~”

“It sure is~” The Camilla to the right eagerly responded. “And it feels even better when I get to share with someone as beautiful as you Camilla~”

The two Camillas let out lustfully coy giggles, their bodies heating up just from being close to each other. Slowly pressing their backs against the wall and gently closing their eyes, both of the twins eagerly submerged themselves in the bath’s relaxation. They could feel their limbs growing limp, their skin glowing almost as if it were being magically rejuvenated. It was easy to see why such a place had always been so popular, its calming nature could ease the most troubled of minds. Yet, despite all the lovely relaxation that filled both of the Camillas’ minds, neither girl was able to hold still.

Their bodies twitched lightly, pussies throbbing with arousal. Yes, the spa was great, but much greater than the feelings of serenity were their burning lustful desires. The moans of many other Camillas sneaked into their ears, loud splashing, slurping and squelching filling their minds with impure thoughts. The two Camillas just wanted to drop the charade and start fucking like dogs in heat! Unable to hold themselves back, each Camilla slowly shifted their hand towards their neighbor’s cunt. Mouths morphed into devious smiles, their fingers throbbed with excitement as they met the other Camilla’s soft labia.

“Oh~! Camilla, you naughty girl~” The Camilla on the left jumped with a sarcastic comment, a blush growing on her face as she felt her twin’s digits dancing around her entrance. “Where does that little hand of yours think it’s going~?”

“Ehehe~ You’re one to talk Camilla.” The other Camilla quickly responded, her face shifting into a similarly lustful expression at the thought of her twin’s desire. “I can feel your fingers just dying to dive into my pussy~”

Without exchanging another word, both of the Camillas plunged their fingers into their neighbor’s hungering cunt, causing the two to happily moan in unison. Their hands moved in synchrony, mirrored movements of the same motion. Their fingers rapidly thrust in and out of their partner’s pussy, caressing the other Camilla’s inner walls with precision and roughness. The two Camilla’s expertly rubbed their neighbor’s most succulent and sensitive spots, maximizing the pair’s pleasure with full accuracy. They both knew each other’s pussies inside out. They were both Camilla after all~

“Mmmhh~ Relaxing is all well and good but-” The leftmost Camilla groaned out.

“When I’m with you, I just can’t help but touch your delicious body~” The rightmost Camilla finished her twin’s sentence, their thundering desire centralizing their minds towards pure lust.

Thrusting their hips forward and rotating their fingers with further furor, each Camilla completely gave in to their twin’s touch. Their faces quickly morphed into blissful expression, a symphony of excited moans and whimpers constantly pouring from their mouths. With their free arms, each Camilla lifted their hands and greedily gripped their large breasts, squeezing their tits and caressing their nipples as they felt the sweet pleasure of their erotic bodies seep into their minds. Finally, their pretense had been dropped as their true desires were revealed: Their only wish was to fuck each other.

As their minds finally accepted their true purpose, the two Camillas fully embraced the orgasmic sensations that surrounded them. The way their twins’ digits rapidly dipped in and out of their cunts with furor, shaking their vaginal canals to their core- The delicious warmth of the water that wrapped around their vaginal entrances, causing their pussies to soak in their lust- The manner in which their enormous breasts bounced up and down uncontrollably, nipples twitching with bliss as their fingers happily teased them- The two Camillas felt like they’d died and ascended to heaven. No such pleasures should be achievable by human hands, and yet here they were, their entire bodies submerged in incomparable bliss. This was the power of Camilla, true bliss.

Pussies rumbling and bodies shaking, soon the two Camillas felt their organs growing closer and closer to orgasm. In last lustful daze, the two instantly turned to each other, hoping to get a good look at Camilla’s beautiful face before climax.

“Hnnnnghhh~ Camilla I’m gonna cum~~~~” The rightmost Camilla moaned, slowly inching her face towards her twin with a thirsty expression.

“Ahhhh~ Yes~” The other Camilla instantly replied, doing just the same as her double. “Let’s do it together Camilla~~~”

With a final thrust of their fingers into their neighbor’s cunt, the two Camillas’ pushed their lips together for a sloppy kiss, their voices crying in ecstasy as their minds were enraptured in succulent orgasm. Their cunts twitched excitedly, wrapping around their twins’ fingers while also expelling blast after blast of female climax into the warm spring waters. Their bodies shuddered with bliss, limbs growing stiff in the shock of orgasm. As the soft wave of sexual afterglow washed over their bodies and the two Camillas basked in each other’s warmth, they could feel their minds serenely float in joy. Now this was true relaxation.

Once their orgasm had settled and their arousal levels reset, the two Camillas still continued to lovingly kiss each other within the steamy pool. They loudly sucked and slurped on their twin’s mouths, hungrily drinking each other’s saliva like a couple of thirsty camels in an oasis. Even their hands had refused to leave their neighbor’s cunt, fingers idly playing with the other’s vagina gently. Only after the two had been completely satisfied and the delicious taste of Camilla’s mouth was completely seared into their tongues did the couple finally part ways, their lips separating with a loud ‘Muah~’ while their eyes remained locked in a loving gaze.

“See? I told you the hot spring was absolutely excellent~” The leftmost Camilla eagerly bragged.

“You were right Camilla. It was downright fantastic~” The rightmost Camilla replied, her digits softly fingering her twin’s cunt as if it was her own. “Just like yourself~ Mmmhhh~” Camilla gasped as she felt her neighbor return her sweet caresses, most likely spurred by her nice compliment. “I can’t believe we let out or orgasm into the pool~”

“And we’re not the only ones~” The leftmost Camilla commented with a lustful smile. “Just look around~ Every last one of our sisters is currently fucking another Camilla relentlessly. And they’re all squirting their delicious juices into our lovely pool~”

“Ngghh~ What a wonderful sight~” The rightmost Camilla sighed with joy. “The thought of us all swimming in a big pool of cum is so arousing it just-” Camilla rocked her crotch needily, her fingers rapidly thrusting into the other Camilla’s cunt. “Makes me want to fill it up more and more~”

With a devious expression on her face, the leftmost Camilla began to match her sister’s fingering with the same amount of force. “That sounds like a fantastic idea Camilla~” She spoke in between horny pants and moans. “Then let’s do our part and orgasm lots so we can fill this pool with plenty of cum for all~”

Closing their eyes and pushing their faces forward, the two Camillas pressed their lips together and began to lovingly make out once more, their pussies throbbing as their fingers hungrily massaged at their neighbor’s cunts. After just a few minutes of climax, the two had already become completely aroused. There was no such thing as a refractory period when two Camillas were around. Their love for each other was so strong every second they spent together was spent thoroughly fucking.

Even when the Camillas left the spaces of the hot springs, their endless orgy didn’t stop there, as was apparent by the countless number of Camillas happily fucking each other in the locker room. Some Camillas were slurping each other’s faces, others were sucking on each other’s cunts. A couple of Camillas had somehow actually managed to lock themselves together in a single locker, causing their thick and voluptuous bodies to uncomfortably press against each other. Their tits squeezed together, spilling out in different directions as the two Camilla’s faces came together in a tightly compressed space. But it didn’t seem like either of them minded, as being in such close proximity to another Camilla had quickly put the two of them in an awful heat, forcing them to lustfully make out with each other without inhibition. Outside the locker, other Camilla’s could hear the pair lovingly smooching and fucking. But they were so entranced by the idea of being stuck in a tight space with another Camila that none could help the stuck pair out of their predicament, instead preferring to masturbate themselves to the sound that came out from the loving two.

In every single place of the building, there was a Camilla lustfully making love to another, like a pair of Camillas that were sitting together on top of a bench. With their legs fully interlocked, the two eagerly smashed their pussies together in a violent scissoring position, causing their vaginas to squirt with aroused juices.

“Hnnnff~ Yeah~ Fuck me Camilla~” One of them moaned out happily, her legs quivering as she thrust her pelvis towards her partner.

“Ahhhh~ Yesss~ Give it to me~” The other one responded eagerly, every single inch of her body vibrating in bliss.

As their pussies crashed together once more, the two Camilla’s sang out in bliss, feeling wave after wave of ecstasy wash over their bodies. Their cunts contracted, shooting blasts of vaginal fluid onto each other. From the way they shivered and the lust-drunk expressions on their faces, one could tell they had been going at it for a while. Pleasure ran rampant in their minds, the edge of their final climax threatening to come closer and closer. Yet, the two could not bear to slow down a second, as the needy cries of their organs forced them to press on further.

_Shhplap! Shplap! Shplap!!_

The sound of their vaginas meshing inundated both Camilla’s ears, as they continued to needily push their organs together. Whenever the two would crash against each other, their tits would bounce wildly, erect nipples eagerly twitching the warm air. Their asses jiggled with force, while the pudge of their tummies shook pleasantly. The way their beautiful bodies flowed was like a picture in motion, as every single part of their body oozed with illustrious lust. Each Camilla found their eyes totally glued to their partner’s body, completely enamored at the way Camilla’s thick body jiggled with force. Not only were the physical sensations that afflicted their cunts marvelous, but the very sight of Camilla’s delicious body was enough to enflame both of the Camillas’ pussies with lust.

As the two’s arousal steadily grew, so did the speed and strength of their movements. They thrusted their crotches harder, rougher, hornier. More and more delightfully feminine moans escaped their mouths, each one being louder and needier than the last. Sweat poured down her bodies, as their skins trembled with pleasure from the storm of sensations in their mind. Though the two would have liked to remain like this for eternity, they knew that their bodies would soon reach the limit of orgasm.

“I-I-I’m c-close~” One of them whimpered loudly, slowly perching her body closer to Camilla’s.

“M-Me too~~” The other one responded, doing just the same.

While the orgasmic sensations of sexual pleasure coursed through both of the Camillas and the two continued to lovingly smash their pussies together, the Camilla’s slowly began to push their bodies together. Their erect nipples met, large breasts squeezing against each other into a warm sandwich as each Camilla wrapped their arms around their partner’s hips. With a blissful smile on their face, the two Camilla’s looked into their twin’s eyes with a loving gaze, as the last thing they both wanted to see before cumming was the beautiful face of Camilla.

“ _I love you Camilla~~~”_ The two sang out in unison.

And with one final thrust of their hips, the two Camillas closed their eyes and pressed their lips together, falling into a loving embrace as the sweet bliss of relief coursed through their bodies. Both of their pussies exploded one last time, gushing and gushing with female climax as they basked in each other’s delightful warmth. From the deliciously savage sensations from their pussies to the soft warm feelings of their kiss, every single part of Camilla was in pure ecstasy. Their joy had become so unanimous, it felt as though they’d combined into a single entity. After so many years, Camilla finally understood. This was true happiness. This was the way things were supposed to be.

Even as the two Camillas’ orgasms died down and their bodies burned with the soft afterglow of sex, the two twins did not separate from their kiss. They had grown addicted to each other’s taste, their tongues exploring every part of their twin’s caverns. Their breasts pressed together, nipples lovingly rubbing around each other in a warm embrace. The feeling of satisfaction and fulfillment each of them felt was so intense, it felt like doing anything else was completely illogical.

Eventually, the need for oxygen finally forced the two Camilla’s apart, as their eyes slowly opened and their lips separated from each other. Still, from the way the two Camillas continued to happily stare at each other, it was clear even this was not enough to break their bliss.

“Mmmm Camilla~” One of the Camillas cooed happily, her eyes squarely fixated on Camilla’s purple gem pupils. “You were absolutely fantastic.”

“Did you ever think otherwise?” The other Camilla coyly commented, before closing her eyes and pushing their lips together once more.

The first Camilla eagerly accepted the second Camilla’s kiss, as the two happily smooched for some time. Each woman moaned, the sound of their lip-smacking ringing loudly into both of their ears as their tongues dove into foreign territories. However, the first Camilla still wanted to talk a bit more, prompting her to cut their make out session short.

“Ehehehe~ I’m being serious~” The first Camilla giggled, trying her best to pry away from Camilla’s lips. “I’m so happy right now- It feels like it’s not real. I don’t ever want to think about how things were before. Today has to be the happiest the of my life~”

The second Camilla gave her twin a lustful smile. “Well, it’s going to get happier my dear Camilla~ Today we’ve conquered Corrin’s army. But tomorrow...? The entirety of Nohr, Hoshido and even Valla will be Camilla~”

The first Camilla chuckled with bliss, her mind running rampant with the beautiful thought of even more Camillas. “Hehehe... I can’t wait~”

With lustfully devilish smiles plastered on both of their faces, the Camillas pushed their lips together and began to make out once more. There might already be dozens of Camilla, but there’s always room for more~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here it is! After all this time, the last part of the Camilla fic is finally complete. I've been working on this thing for like a whole month now so you wouldn't believe how relieved I am it's finally complete. This is beyond a doubt the most work I've put into any fic in my entire life. But honestly, I think it was very worth it. I had tons of fun writing this, and I put so much lewd energy into it it's not even funny. I've complained in the past about stories taking me a long time, but I don't think I'm going to complain about a long story ever again LOL. With this done, I'm doing a fun sequel to a good old fic I did a long time ago. And then, I'll take the rest of the month to finish a couple of fics I've got due. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lots of love and cheers~

**Author's Note:**

> How's it going my dear readers? As a little apology for the lack of fic last week, I've decided to post the first part in a long-ish series about Camilla transforming the entire Fates cast into copies of herself~! This is super duper huge story I took on a little while ago. It got a bit out of hand (like all I do) which is the main reason I wasn't able to post anything last week. And so, in an attempt to maintain a semi-constant stream of content, I've decided to cut it in three parts and spread them out for your enjoyment. Actually, there's not a lot left to write and part two is already done, so look forward to that! As for the story, I've been having a super duper fun time writing it (as is apparent by the fact it's 12k and it's only part 1). It's been one of those things where the idea just grabs you, you know? And after this, I have another special project in the works that should be pretty fun~ But yeah, that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
